


Dark Angel of Samaria

by chaosminion



Category: Iron Man - Fandom, Loki - Fandom, Marvel, Tony Stark - Fandom
Genre: Angel!Loki, Archangel setting, Archangel!Thor, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Loki Needs a Hug, Loki challenges said homophobia, Loki is a good father and he will fight anyone who insults his children, M/M, Mortal!Tony, Murder Mystery, Near Death Experiences, Religious Themes, Secondary character deaths, Slow Burn, Sort Of, Soulmate AU, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony has allergies to commitment, again being challenged, angel au, blacksmith!Tony, daddy issues everywhere, graphic depictions of surgery, it makes sense when you see that Hela had an injury at birth, music and harmony are central tenants, negative views of disabilities, papa!loki, slowly changing society
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2020-10-05 15:14:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 81,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20490947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosminion/pseuds/chaosminion
Summary: Set in the rich world of Sharon Shinn's 'Archangel' series, Loki is the leader of one of three holds that house angels, the servants of the god who protect and manage Samaria and its inhabitants, and promote peace and harmony. Brother to the Archangel, Loki's life had settled into a calm of raising his children and managing a hold, until a fateful meeting with a blacksmith named Tony Stark turns his world around. Curious, he decides to investigate this delightfully brilliant man who could possibly be his soul mate. But Love isn't the only force at work in Samaria. Suspicious deaths bring an unwelcome possibility that someone is killing angels, a crime that cannot be fathomed. Tony's push for science challenges Loki's faith, while Loki shreds every misconception Tony has about religion, the Samarian god, and his own place in the world. They quickly learn that to catch this murderer, they will need every shred of brilliance that Tony can bring, a man who pushes the boundaries of technology and science in a society that had abandoned both and is slowly rediscovering. Above all, can they restore Harmony to a world that is on the brink of abandoning it?





	1. A Mechanical Horse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoooo hello everyone! I have been working on this slowly but surely, and it's been in my head for a good two years. I have finally gotten it written down. It's about half finished, so I'll be releasing the chapters weekly to give myself time to write more. It's a bigger achievement for me, as I actually have the entire plot AND scenes mostly planned. If this seems far out of left field for me, just know that I am an avid FrostIron shipper, and Sharon Shinn has been one of my favorite authors for years.
> 
> If you don't like the heavy religious themes, I understand, just know that it is based off the Archangel series, which is science fiction. It's not meant to preach, or even strive to be accurate. It's only loosely based off of certain Biblical themes, and it is further explained along the way that those themes are not what they seem. The 'god' in this fic is not meant to be a representative of any major religious deity, though the name will looks familiar. Sharon Shinn never addressed homosexuality in her works, and so I sought to fill that gap with my own interpretations. This isn't meant to be disrespectful to her works, but a continuation.
> 
> I have tried to include as much backstory for the world as possible, so reading her books isn't a necessary requirement. However I highly encourage anyone who likes this to go and read her, starting with Archangel. I happen to enjoy books that put a spin on religion and incorporates that into the society.
> 
> That being said, enjoy my baby!!

The moment his boot touched down on the warm, rose colored stone, Loki could feel the music of the hold settle into his bones. He shook out his wings, stiff from the long flight, and twisted his neck until he felt a satisfying pop. Then he sighed, listening to the voices that drifted down from the Capula, identifying the three raised in harmony that sang in the midday hour. 

The Eyrie was his favorite hold for this tradition. Ever since its foundation, the inhabitants had decided to take a very literal approach to their faith, and every minute of every hour, angel and mortal sang together to promote peace and balance. 

Loki himself would take a turn, even though his duties as hold leader often left him with little time to himself. His favorite hours were twilight, and the late hours, when there was nothing in the world that existed except his voice, and his partner’s, lifted in song to their god, Jovah. 

It was Sigyn today, paired with the angels Michael and Harley. Harley and Michael provided the tenor base to Sigyn’s alto, and the light-hearted piece they had chosen was already lifting the weariness from Loki’s shoulders. After a few minutes of listening, he felt as refreshed as if he had had a full night’s rest. He would have to wait until Sigyn was finished with her time before meeting her, of course, but matters of the hold were rarely urgent. 

Loki’s steps took him down the wide hallways, brushing past angels and mortals who all gave him deference, sometimes a merry greeting at his return, and sometimes a playful chide at some joke or other. Since Loki had taken over as the hold leader, pranks had taken on a new level of fun, so long as no one got hurt, and property was not destroyed. 

Loki’s father would have scowled at the lack of discipline, but it wouldn’t be the first time Loki would tell the old man to stuff his feathers in a pillow. It was best for everyone that Odin remained at Cedar Hills anyway, with his oldest. 

The thought of his brother made Loki grimace. Visits were getting harder with much space between their holds, and duties to keep them both busy. Loki would have enjoyed visiting home a lot more if it weren’t for Odin’s odious presence. 

A sudden turn took him away from the communal areas and to the private chambers, shared by angels and their families, separate from the bachelor quarters. Anyone could approach Loki’s chambers and request an audience, but few stopped by the smaller door at the end of the hall, painted a light grey with a silver handle. Few liked to think about what lay behind it. 

Loki had no such hesitation. He opened the door and called out in the most cheerful voice he could manage. “Hela! My darling dove! Papa is back!” 

Silence answered him. Which was not unusual, if it weren’t for the strange hissing sound that took its place. Scowling, Loki surveyed the room, trying to find the source, noting the window thrown open, allowing in light and air, but lacking the balcony that accompanied most angel rooms. The sound couldn’t have come from there. 

“In here, Papa!” Came a young voice, and Loki stepped across the bright colored rugs to the inner bedroom, where his only daughter was crouched on the floor, so intent on a bright object that she didn’t even look up to greet him. 

Her intense focus was part of her, latching onto anything that grabbed her interest, so when she beckoned with her right hand and said “Papa, come see!” Loki could hardly object. He did the natural thing and joined her on the floor, his large dark wings settling behind him as he peered at the bright... something. 

“What is it?” He asked, almost in a whisper, as if they were sharing a secret. It looked to be all of metal, but what kind he couldn’t say. It looked like a statue of a horse, with wings no less, stuck in a regal pose with one foreleg lifted as if to stamp. It was as big as a small dog, which only added to the curiosity. How it was special, he could not fathom. 

“Watch, Papa,” Hela said cryptically. Then she reached between the metal wings to a button settled in the middle and pressed it. 

With a jagged start, the front leg of the horse jerked and kicked, pawing at the rug of its own volition. The metal horse tossed its head, and from the depth of its metal throat, a bright whinny sounded, as lifelike as if it breathed. 

Loki was too busy staring, but Hela’s delighted laugh made his heart leap and soar. She didn’t laugh like that quite often enough, he felt. The statue came to an abrupt stop, its limbs jerking once more, and then steam, of all things, escaped through the nostrils, the hissing sound from earlier easily recognizable. 

The metal statue settled with a clunk, and Hela pushed herself up to a sitting position, sighing happily as she rearranged her jet-black hair. 

“Isn’t it wonderful, Papa! It moves all by itself! You put in boiling water right here, see? And then... well, I haven’t figured out how it works yet. I think I will need to take it apart.” 

Loki considered his daughter and her serious little face, the way her eyes were considering an interesting puzzle, and felt himself smile in response. “And where did you obtain this... interesting toy?” 

“Oh, from the market!” Her father’s face darkened slightly, and she amended her statement. “That is, Joseph brought it from the market for me. He said it was from a blacksmith’s stall who is new come to the city, and he has all sorts of wonders! Toys and statues and music boxes that move and work on their own! He thought I would like it, as it was so unusual. I’ve never seen any artist put wings on a horse before. It is certainly magical, isn’t it, Papa?” 

Knowing that Hela had not gone to the marketplace herself worked to erase the lines between Loki’s brows. At age eight, his daughter should have been welcomed and responsible enough to peruse the stalls. Should have been, at least. But after the last incident, the owners had begged Loki not to let her come back. 

The knowledge was a thorn in Loki’s side, but he smoothed it over, ignoring the insult as best as he could, for Hela’s sake. “That was very kind of Joseph. I hope he put it on my account.” 

Seeing her father’s anger turned aside made Hela relax, and Loki was painfully aware of how his own emotions could affect her. Hela didn’t complain about being exiled from the market. She never complained about anything. It was the lack of complaint that ripped at Loki’s heart. At such a young age, she had borne with all manners of insults from the day she could understand what people said about her. 

Loki knew he was looking at his daughter through a father’s eyes, but he didn’t view her as the others did. As usual he took in her entire appearance, refusing to skip over the deformities. While everyone else ignored them, or cast looks of pity on her, Loki always made sure to look at Hela as a whole, with warmth and love. Of course, he automatically checked for any differences or problems, as was his habit that was so old, he couldn’t get rid of it. 

His solemn gaze roamed over her straight black hair, half hiding the weak side of her face and eyes that were as green as his own, and down to her slender shoulders. His daughter had a fragile beauty, like a butterfly spotted too early in spring when the winter’s chill was still in danger of killing it. She was small for her age, slender but healthy enough. She didn’t get sick any more often than her peers did. On the right side, she was a normal looking, tender child. 

It was her left side that caused all the problems. Her right wing was tucked against her back, held loosely, while the left one flopped to the side, stiff and unnatural, and arranging her feathers took manual work. Her left arm was twisted, the elbow never straightening completely when extended, which made her left hand weak and unable to grasp objects very well. She walked with a slight limp, though that had improved with age and Loki’s single-minded obsession with stretching and strengthening the limb. It didn’t help that her wings looked ashen, as if all color had been leached from them, a most unusual hue among whites, tans, and golds. Cursed, some said. 

When Angels were revered as God’s chosen, any differences were considered something to be feared. 

Fools. 

“Does it ache today?” Loki asked, indicating her wing. 

Hela shrugged, her left shoulder lifting more shallow than the right. “It is better today. The air is clear. I don’t think we will have any storms for a week.” No one questioned her weather sense any longer. When Hela said the weather would be stormy, or clear, she was usually correct. 

Loki smiled and scooted over to brush her hair from her face and give her forehead a fond kiss. “I’m sure you’ll be able to figure out how this interesting gadget works. You know more about mechanics than anyone I know.” 

Hela beamed up at him, her slight smile as bright as the moonlight. It would never be radiant; she was far too serious for that. But she saved her best smiles for him. 

“I wish I could speak to the blacksmith,” she admitted, reaching for the horse and examining the metal joints. “I could learn so much more if I could just...” She cut herself off, not wishing to upset her father again. Private tutors were hard to come by, even in the Eyrie. “Maybe you could bring me another one, Papa? A music box this time? If I can study more than one, maybe I can see a pattern.” 

Loki chuckled, nodding agreement. “I can do that, my dove. I’ll visit the market tomorrow, first thing. How are your studies going?” 

Folding her hands, Hela dutifully recited to her father her lessons the past two weeks while he had been away, leaving nothing out. Loki nodded along and eventually moved from the floor to a nearby couch that was curved on both sides, leaving the back open. He was getting too old to be lounging on the floor for long. But she joined him on the other side, and they settled into their grooming habits, where Loki combed through Hela’s crippled wing, removing or straightening any feathers that needed it, his fingers gently working in oil that angels used to keep them clean. It was harder for her to get to the back when it ached and didn’t want to lie straight. Loki was one of the few people Hela allowed to touch her wing at all, and the ritual made him happy while he listened to her sweet voice rising and falling in her lecture. 

Halfway through the feather cleaning, the door to Hela’s room burst open, admitting a very loud and obnoxious boy with the same features as their father, who was in turn followed by a more sedate young man with dark grey wings that had a spotted pattern. 

“Papa! Jor is being a bully again! This time he won’t let me into the kitchens! Tell him that he’s not in charge when you’re gone!” 

Loki shook his head at his middle son, reading Fenrir’s frustration as easily as a book. The boy had always felt inferior without wings, and his mischievous streak was his only compensation. Being the son of a famous trouble-maker was no help, as it was almost expected of him. No doubt he wasn’t telling the full story. 

Jormungr, for his part, settled into a patient stance in the middle of the room, his passive face waiting for the truth to be revealed. His grey wings were settled easily behind him, looking like he could stand there for an eternity, as unmoving as a mountain. He took in each of his siblings with a calm look, unruffled by Fenrir’s frazzled energy. Not yet fourteen, the boy was tall and lanky, but starting to come into his adolescent weight. Loki could already see his full adult height would overshadow his own. 

“And what, exactly, were you going to do in the kitchens, Fen?” Loki asked, patiently combing through a snag in Hela’s feathers. She glanced at Fenrir sharply, folding her arms in a disapproving manner. Besides their father, only she could get Fenrir to behave. 

The boy licked his lips, shifting from foot to foot. “Nothing, Papa! I just wanted a snack, that’s... that’s all.” 

“Oh? And I remember the last time you claimed you were in there for snacks,” Loki replied, his voice still calm and even. “Mistress Leia threatened to strap you from here to Mount Sinai for getting her jellies all mixed up.” He gave his son a knowing smile. “You weren’t after her jellies again, were you?” 

“No!” Fenrir said, putting his chin up in defiance. “It wasn’t the jellies! I just wanted some eggs, that’s all.” 

“To throw them off the balcony you mean,” interjected Jormungr. 

“You can’t prove that!” Fenrir shouted, nearly hopping up and down in anger. “And I’m allowed in the kitchens! You’re not in charge!” 

“Oh, you’re allowed in the kitchens, Fen,” Loki said, interrupting their tirade. “When I let you go down there and offer to wash the dinner pans for Mistress Leia, as an apology for wasting food again.” 

By the stern parent tone in his voice, Fenrir knew his father was serious. He stopped the hopping and looked chagrin, hanging his head in apology. “I didn’t waste anything, Papa! I-I didn’t waste anything.” 

“But you were going to, yes?” 

This time Fenrir didn’t bother to deny it. Instead he went for righteous indignation. “So you’ll punish me for a crime I haven’t done yet?” 

“Where it not for my instructions to Jor to watch you _ closely _, the crime would have been committed and your bottom red before I even learned of the matter.” 

Fenrir shot his brother a heated glare, which did little to phase the older boy. Fenrir ended up kicking the carpet and muttering to himself. “So you don’t even trust me, Papa?” 

Loki was not fooled by the widening of those hazel eyes, framed by dangerously long lashes. Oh, the trouble would only get worse as he grew older. 

Instead of another lecture, Loki gave a broad smile in return, the original charm that his children had inherited. “My dear boy. You can hoodwink every soul in this hold, and I know you try as hard as you can. But you’re speaking to the author of the book, son. You’ll offer to wash dishes to ensure that you do not include the kitchens in any future pranks, and tomorrow you’ll steal another pie from under the cook’s noses. But if you’re _ caught _, you know who you will answer to.” 

Despite the threat of future punishment, Fenrir broke into a broad grin and skipped to the side of the couch to give his father a peck on the cheek. “I’ll go now, Papa! Save me a seat at dinner!” 

Like a whirlwind the boy was out the door again, ruffling Jor’s feathers on the way past. Jor took in a sharp breath, closing his eyes in what was likely an attempt to keep himself from tripping his brother on the way out. Jor considered himself too old for such things, but that didn’t mean the desire to mess with his brother was gone. 

“You shouldn’t encourage him, Father,” Jor said, settling on the ground by Hela’s feet, his wings relaxing in a train behind him. “I only learned of it as I overheard him talking to his friends. Whatever he does, they follow along with.” 

“There _ is _ no stopping him, Jor,” Loki said with a sigh, moving Hela’s completed wing to the side. He half turned on the couch to lay his own wing down so she could return the favor and begin cleaning his. She shook her head over the state that the long flight had put them in. 

“It’s better that he knows we know anything and everything he gets up to, that way he knows whatever he does will have consequences and think through them carefully. It’s not a matter of _ if _ he gets caught, it’s a matter of _ when _. So long as he knows that, he will be restrained. Trust me, it’s a more fruitful attempt than trying to lock him away.” He chuckled, his wing shuddering a little at the ticklish sensations. Hela paused until he stopped, then went on with her work. “I ran my mother ragged with my schemes, and yet there were many that I stopped myself knowing how much trouble I would be in with her later. What punishment won’t teach him, experience will.” 

Jor thought about that for a moment. “You mean Grandmother Frigga, don’t you?” 

Loki’s eyes cut to him sharply, the look alone enough to chastise his oldest. No one talked about Loki’s real mother. It was an open secret, one that he wished his children had never learned of. But even little ones were not shielded from the worst gossip. 

“Yes. Grandmother Frigga,” he answered evenly and Jor’s lips went tight at being reprimanded, his cheeks flushing slightly. He only nodded, grateful that his father hadn’t been harsher. 

“Other wing, Papa,” Hela commanded softly, and Loki turned to oblige. “Papa is right, Jor. Fenrir wants attention, and he knows Papa’s time is limited. Papa must balance the right kind of attention without squashing Fenrir’s spirit.” 

Jor gave his sister consideration, until he nodded. “I suppose there is no chance in changing who he is.” 

Hela smiled at her brother. “Would you change me?” 

“Never,” Jor smiled back, his mood softening for her. “You’re perfect as you are, Hela.” 

“And so is Fen. Jovah made us all different, so we wouldn’t be boring.” 

A knock on the door admitted an angel, and Loki greeted Joseph who was followed by Sigyn, who had obviously finished her turn in the cupola. Now that Loki turned his attention to the voices drifting through the breeze, he noticed the change. The two of them were the only ones in the hold who willingly entered Hela’s room who were not family. Joseph had been Loki’s friend from the moment he had been named hold leader, and Sigyn had come with him from Cedar Hills, the oldest confidant he had. Her lovely face could be soft or stern by turns, depending on her temper, but she mothered everyone in the hold, whether they wanted her to or not. What Loki liked most about her was the ability to insult a person in the sweetest sounding voice. She was his second in command. 

“Ah, you found the moving horse!” Joseph exclaimed, his ginger beard unable to hide his grinning face. He always had a smile for Hela, and usually a treat. His hand was already reaching into a pocket for a piece of candy. “It’s wild, isn’t it? You wouldn’t believe my shock when I found the stall of wonders! That’s what they call it. Run by a man named Stark. He is already becoming famous in Velora!” 

Sigyn glided to the couch to give Hela a hug and kiss before fixing Loki with a stern look. “I apologize for intruding, Hela, but I must drag your father away to be tortured by administrative paperwork and oversight.” 

Loki whined dramatically, clinging to his daughter. “No! Don’t let her take me away! Save me, dovelette!” 

Hela giggled and shook off his arms, and in her best motherly voice admonished him. “Now you go with Miss Sigyn, Papa, and you do everything she says. She wants to make sure you are a good leader, and that means paperwork!” 

Loki placed a hand over his chest and sighed to the ceiling, looking to the world like a martyr. “Very well. I shall do my duty to make you proud.” 

Hela gave her sweet smile, then slid back to the floor to continue her examination of the moving toy. By the time the three adults swept from the room, she was so engrossed it was impossible to tell that she had been interrupted at all. 

“Where did you find it?” Loki asked as they strode together towards his office. “The Stall of Wonders?” 

Joseph nodded, stroking his beard. “Aye. This Stark fellow makes many things. Some practical, others pure fantasy. Like nothing we’ve seen outside of Luminaux. The mechanics is beyond me, of course.” 

“And have you met the fellow?” 

“Who, Stark? No, his shop is run by another. He doesn’t speak with the customers much, only to handle commissions. I’ve tried to ask him questions Hela has, but it’s difficult to get an interview.” He glanced sideways at Loki, mirroring the same look that Sigyn was giving him from the other side. “Why do you ask?” 

“What are you thinking of, Loki?” Sigyn asked, her tone implying it could be anything from staging a coup to bringing the moon to Hela in a basket. She glided along, as unconcerned with either option as she could be. 

Loki gave them both a harmless smile. “Oh, nothing much. I’m just curious to know if a man who can bring children’s fantasies to life would be interested in a like-minded individual, that’s all.” 

He didn’t elaborate, and he wouldn’t share his plans with his daughter. Disappointing her was high on his list of ‘Do Not’s. But there was no harm in asking a blacksmith to tutor his brilliant child. 

No harm at all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there you have it. It's a slow start, but next chapter we get to meet Tony!


	2. The Blacksmith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm freaking out over a stupid computer update so I am dumping all my chapters here. Just in case.

Despite the day’s promising heat, Loki soared down from the heights of the mountain to the city that sprawled at its feet, accompanied by Joseph and his son,  Jormungr . The three angels coasted on the winds, spiraling down and over the city in lazy circles, a natural and normal sight for the citizens below. Loki had come to love this city, and the inhabitants, far more than he had loved the people of his birthplace.  Velora was a welcoming city, adaptable to change, and had a lighthearted view of the world where harmony was sought after by every individual. Very rarely did Loki had to sit down with the city council to settle nasty matters, but when he did everyone walked away with a sense of justice and peace. 

Angels were welcomed in the city, more for their patronage to wine houses and singing halls. Music was as central to the fabric of the city as harmony was, and every street corner and eating house had one or more musicians keeping company with singers testing their range. It made for a pleasant stroll down any avenue. 

This morning, Loki had a mission, and the angels stepped down to a clear square with a bustling fountain in the middle, right in the heart of the market. Goods from every corner of the world were bought and sold here, brought by the  Jansai merchants that traveled in their covered wagons, and the farmers that dotted the countryside brought their fresh produce in the mornings.  It was a pleasant place to spend the day, and the angels of the hold were often seen wandering about, keeping their wings close to their backs to avoid feathers getting trampled in the crowds. 

Children ran around everywhere. In the planting and harvesting season, schools were put on hold so the children could help their parents. The ones who lived in the city, or the orphanages, took the opportunity to play and cause mischief. It was the Angelica Rachel who had started the schools, and subsequent E y rie leaders had ensured that every child was included in the curriculum, regardless of wealth or status. Educated children meant less thieves and homelessness.  Of all the cities that Loki had visited, only  Velora took care of all  its citizens.  Velora had come a very long way since the days of Rachel and Gabriel. 

Loki looked around with pride, seeing the people he had inherited, their many faults and charms intermingled. Five years he had been hold leader, shocking the people that an outsider was named instead of a local angel. Joseph had been expected to ascend, and when Loki arrived, he thought it would be a power struggle, only to find Joseph had greeted him with more enthusiasm than anyone  else and had personally thanked him for taking a job he felt underqualified for. Since then, Joseph had flourished in working behind the scenes, smoothing over the disruption that Loki brought. 

And Loki brought plenty of disruption. It was his nature to challenge and provoke, to reveal and change. 

He could spot the differences in  Velora that had been a result of his influence. In that corner a man walked hand in hand with another,  both laughing and blushing in a telling way. A woman in another was placing a necklace around her lover’s neck. Couples were more confident going in public now, especially when Loki was visiting the city. 

In that shop, the angel Lee had his mortal son on his shoulders, looking at toys together. Rachel had been the one to start the orphanages for the mortal children of angels , t he ones left on the streets by disappointed mothers who had wanted angel children. But it had been Loki who had grappled with the men, the angel fathers, and had forced them to support and pay for their underprivileged children, the ones who would live in the city instead of the hold. He made them acknowledge their responsibility to the children, and since then, fewer infants had died on the streets. 

Change had not come easily. Many still resented Loki. But Lee was smiling at his son, and the boy was beaming for the attention. Loki would count every small victory. 

Jor spoke a quiet word about finding a new harp, and Loki gave his permission to wander alone. Always proud of any new responsibility, Jor strode off confidently, the crowds parting to allow space for his bulky wings. Loki had no fear for his oldest, who was always polite and level-headed. Only three times had he ever seen Jor lose control of his emotions, and every instance had been about Hela. 

The thought of his daughter brought Loki’s thoughts back to his errand, and he followed Joseph through the streets, away from the brightly colored stalls, and into the permanent buildings that housed crafters and their workshops. 

“Stark has a stall in the market square of course,” Joseph was saying as they approached a bright red door. “But he is never there. It’s better to come here during hours when he is working if you want to see him at all.”

Loki nodded, glancing into the windows that showed off more of the blacksmith’s wares.  Big pieces, meant to catch the eye. The little doorbell chimed as Loki followed Joseph inside, and was met with the smells of axle grease, metal, and the sharp smell of heated iron. All muted by the door at the back that lead to the workshop. 

Loki glanced around, confused at the emptiness of the shop. “There is no one here. And nothing displayed.”

Joseph rubbed his beard. “That’s why it’s so difficult. Sometimes there is someone at the counter, but I can’t predict which days.”

“Listen.” Loki cocked his ear to the door, and after a moment they heard the bright chinking sound of a hammer hitting metal. “At least the master is here. Let’s go introduce ourselves.”

Heat met him when he opened the door, as hot as an oven, but Loki didn’t let it bother him. He wove through tables and racks of shelving that held twisted bits of metal that he couldn’t even guess the use for, until they found themselves in a larger clear area that housed the furnaces, two of them glowing with hellish fire, and at the center of the room where the largest anvil stood, the broad back of a man with short, brown hair, pounding away at something that glowed and molded beneath his hands. 

The broad back impressed Loki to begin with, but the man’s sleeves were rolled all the way up, and the bulging arms of a laborer made Loki’s breath catch just a little. It was a pretty sight to look at, but Loki wasn’t there to flirt. 

Just as Loki opened his mouth to speak, the blacksmith addressed them without turning around. “The shop is closed today, sorry! I’m trying to catch up on a few commissions. I won’t be taking anything new for... two weeks at least.”

Loki cleared his throat. “Thankfully, we do not come with a  commission , Master Stark.”

The blacksmith’s head whipped around, and Loki was shocked by how young he looked. Not  _ young _ , of course, but certainly younger than he expected a master to be. There wasn’t any white in his hair at all. Perhaps a few years younger than Loki himself. 

“Oh, feathers! Feathers are bad in here. They get everywhere, and the smell of them burning is not pleasant.” The piece of metal he was holding in tongs went into a full barrel nearby, and the sound of painful hissing filled the room. Stark examined it closely, looking as if he had completely forgotten the pair of angels stood there. 

Joseph cleared his throat and murmured for Loki to hear. “Did I mention that he  is considered to be eccentric and...  ofttimes rude?”

Loki felt a grin coming on. “They say the same about me, my friend.” 

He waited there patiently, his eyes wandering around the shelves. At least, he was pretending to, while he watched the blacksmith out of the corner. He was short, and the thick leather apron that covered his front was full of tools, but he stood straight to compensate for the weight. His dark brown hair was artfully mussed, and the facial hair he wore was closely shaved, in clean lines that surrounded his mouth and nowhere else. Loki had never seen that style on anyone before. It should be silly, but it somehow suited this man. 

Apparently satisfied with his work. Stark dropped the piece into another barrel, then set his tongs down and removed the apron, rolling his shoulders to work out the tension before striding over. 

“Well, you’re singing your feathers standing about in here. I’m Tony Stark, and judging by those ridiculously black wings, you must Loki, the hold leader. Let’s go out to the front room, shall we? Before you start to molt.”

Loki struggled to contain his smile as Tony, the shorter man barely reaching to his shoulder, sauntered past him to the main room. The brisk manner did not faze him. He shared a brief look with Joseph before following, amused that his identity had been guessed so swiftly. Word traveled quickly, and there was only one angel with wings as dark as his. 

“You are very perceptive, Master Stark.”

“Please, it’s Tony to my regulars.”

Loki inclined his head slightly. “Tony. I am Loki, and this is my friend, Joseph. He has purchased one of your magnificent creations, and I wished to meet the man himself who can bring imagination to life.”

Tony crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back against the counter. “Wow. Your flattery game is very good. They don’t call you ‘Silvertongue’ for nothing.”

“I like to think I have earned the title honestly,” Loki smiled, quite pleased. This man knew how to dance with words, the prospect even more enticing than the arms. In the better light of the shop, Loki could see his eyes were a warm, chocolate brown. 

“If you’re not here for a commission, then what do you want?” Tony asked bluntly. 

Joseph cleared his throat and interjected. “Perhaps you remember a winged horse that can move and whinny in a lifelike manner?”

“Yeah, of course. It wasn’t difficult. I’ve made a few of them for the girls. And one boy.”

“Yes, well I gifted one such to a girl in the hold. A remarkable girl, in fact. She had puzzled out how to make it work before I could, and she is eager to learn how to make one herself.”

Tony shrugged. “Let her take it apart and put it back together. That’s easy enough.”

Joseph looked startled. “Ah... well, she already has. I am not mechanically minded, and her questions baffled me. I was wondering how much your time would be worth to give her a lesson or two.”

Tony rubbed at his chin, and by his grimace it wasn’t a good answer. “I don’t teach much. At all, if I can help it. Children don’t usually have the attention, or the caution that apprentices do. How old is she?”

“She is eight,” Loki replied. “And she will not disappoint.”

“She cannot craft like you can,” Joseph continued. “And her lessons will have to take place in the hold. What she needs more is understanding of how the parts fit together as a whole, and how to think like.... well, like you. She is a studious child and loves to create. Would you consider it, Master Stark?”

Tony glanced between the two of them, reading something there, but whatever it was he didn’t share. “A young girl who can’t leave the hold, huh?” He sounded thoughtful, but Loki’s back immediately straightened. Tony blinked at him, noticing the change. “What kind of questions does she have?”

Joseph spread his hands. “Such as ‘what kind of metal mixture is this? Will a different mixture allow the parts to be smaller but stronger? Why must this joint be used, when this kind is better for this movement?’ questions that sound easy enough, but I find no shame in my lack of knowledge.”

Tony nodded. “All good questions, actually. Huh. She’s perceptive for an  eight-year-old . Why can’t she leave the hold?”

Joseph frowned, glancing uncertainly at Loki. 

Loki, who had expected this question, had settled into a calm watchfulness. “Tell me... Tony. Do you believe a boy is superior to a girl?”

Tony snorted. “Try telling that to half the masters in Luminaux. They will laugh themselves silly.”

“And do you believe that any deviation from the norm is something horrible and monstrous?”

Tony looked at him, saying nothing as the moment stretched on. Finally, he nodded. “You know, I heard a lot of things when I first came here. A lot of things about  you, in particular . I’m glad to know that the worst of them are true.”

Smiling warmly, Tony extended his hand to Loki. “I can’t wait to meet your daughter. I can make Thursday afternoons available, for an hour or so. I’ll need to test her first to determine where to start her.”

Satisfied with Tony’s answer, Loki reached for the hand, but stopped. “And your price? It’s not an obstacle, of course, but I must know what to tell our accountants.”

Tony’s hand brushed through the air. “Oh... let’s say.... let’s call it a trade.”

Loki’s eyes narrowed suspiciously. “What manner of trade?”

“Ok, you see,” a light sparked in Tony’s eyes, one of excitement and eagerness. “The machines in your hold. I’ve heard about them, and as a graduate of the Sinai school of Engineering and Science, I’ve heard how they broke down and were fixed. But I’m  _ dying _ to see them for myself. It’s.... kind of the whole reason why I came to  Velora ,” he admitted sheepishly.

Joseph nearly choked at the prospect of anyone looking at the music machines. Their temporary broken history was a touchy subject for any angel, as they all feared it would happen again. 

Loki tapped his lips. “You will teach my daughter for a chance to look at the Settler’s music machine?” 

“And, you know, to take it apart and get a look at the inside. But I’ll put it back together again! I’ve studied all the schematics that Angelico Caleb made, but that doesn’t tell you how it  _ works _ .”

A small smile tugged at Loki’s lips. Tony sounded much like Hela did when she lectured him on the mechanics of the toy she was studying. “I think you will get along fine with my daughter,” Loki answered, extending his hand again. 

“Caleb was never Angelico,” Joseph said stiffly. “The angel Alleluia was only Archangel for a brief time, and she didn’t marry him until after Delilah returned.”

Tony shrugged, unconcerned. “Oh, sorry. It’s a joke at the school. He  _ would _ have been Angelico. He was her husband appointed by Jovah, or whatever you guys believe, and she was Archangel.”

“Let it be, Joseph,” Loki said, smoothing down the angel’s feathers. “There is no harm in idolizing a man who did so much in terms of advancing our society. You shall have your time alone with the machines, Master Stark. I’m sure they will survive another surgery.”

“It’s Tony, remember? And think of it as a tune up.” 

He grasped Loki’s hand, smiling brightly, but brief pain in Loki’s arm distracted him from the charm of the moment. It was almost enough to make him jerk his hand away, but that wasn’t what made him gape in astonishment. 

On Tony’s right bicep, in the same spot where every person on Samaria had the smooth glass orb imbedded in their flesh, the Kiss had sparkled with light. 

“You ok, buddy?” Tony asked, concerned, his warm hand still palm to palm with Loki’s. 

Trying to orient himself after the world turned on its side, Loki stuttered out an excuse. “Ah... you are- an  atheist ?”

It was Tony’s turn to grimace, and he dropped the hand. “Oh. Well. That.”

An awkward silence fell between the three of them, and Joseph was looking at Tony as if the man had three heads, and possibly wanted to bite him. It wasn’t pleasant to come across someone who believed that your very existence was fake. 

For his part, Tony looked embarrassed. “It’s... not something I bring up here of all places. Even I’m not that much of a prick.”

“But you do not believe in  Jovah ,” Loki clarified, a few pieces sliding into place. 

“I don’t believe  Jovah is a  _ god _ ,” Tony corrected him. “Whatever  Jovah is, there is reason and order to it, but it’s impersonal and distant. Not like what the priests yammer on about from their pulpit.” Joseph grunted sourly. “And now I’ve offended you. Sorry about that.” He didn’t sound too sorry, regardless. 

Loki shook his head. “No, please, the fault is mine. Perhaps... perhaps we could hold a more  in-depth discussion. Purely philosophical, of course. It’s not every day I get to exchange ideas with someone that is counter to mine. Over dinner perhaps? Tonight?”

Tony was on the verge of refusing when his jaw dropped. “Dinner? Tonight?”

“If you are available, that is,” Loki smiled, the smooth silk returning to his voice, replacing the fluster that been placed there by shock. Yes, he was quite over the shock now, and was most curious to see where this would lead. 

He could see Tony considering it, the blacksmith licking his lips while he thought. “Uh. Sure? A philosophical debate, right?”

Joseph looked poleaxed, staring hard at Loki, but thankfully he said nothing yet. He would explode later, out of Tony’s sight. 

Loki nodded. “A respectful exchanging of ideas. Let us say seven o’clock? At  The Winepress?”

“Wow, that’s a... really nice place. You sure?”

“I know the  proprietor . A discreet woman. We won’t be bothered there.”

He could see it click in Tony’s eyes then. He knew exactly what Loki was aiming for now. Oddly enough, that made the blacksmith relax into a smile. 

“Ok, yeah. Take me out to the most expensive eatery in town. I’ll even take a bath for you. I’ll use the scented soap.”

Loki glanced sideways at Joseph’s red face and could see he needed to get his friend outside. “Until tonight then,” he replied, sweeping one wing down to the floor and bending at the waist in a formal bow. “I look forward to seeing you dressed up, Master Stark.”

“You really need to work on that nickname, bud. See ya, Loki!” 

Loki had to grab Joseph and tug him out the door before he could upbraid the man for being so rude to forget propriety when speaking to the hold leader. The red door shut behind them and they were a full street away before Joseph rounded on him. 

“An  _ atheist _ ?! Loki, do you have  _ no _ shame? Had I known that I would have never taken you there! We can’t let him around Hela! He will corrupt her!”

Loki let Joseph rant for a while, giving him only half an ear. He wanted to go back to the stall and find the music box that Hela wanted, but the angry tirade only took up half his attention. The other half was thinking about broad shoulders, warm chocolate eyes, and a devious smile. Just his type. 

“He shouldn’t even set foot in the hold!”

Loki sighed, stopping within sight of the market stalls. “He is what Hela needs to engage her mind, Joseph. His ideas are hardly new, anyway. Every generation has the intellectuals who believe their intelligence is superior to centuries of teachable doctrine.  Jovah does not discourage free thinking, so long as Harmony is upheld.”

“That doesn’t mean you should have  _ dinner _ with him, Loki! That sets a bad precedence!” 

“And if I ignore the things that I don’t like because I don’t agree with them, what message am I sending instead?”

Joseph stumbled, knowing he was on unsteady ground. “That’s- it’s not the same! He is denying reality!”

“Or he sees reality differently than we do,” Loki said patiently. He couldn’t blame Joseph for being angry. Most angels were so ingrained in their beliefs, to question them was nothing short of blasphemy. “We have to live together, Joseph. Harmony is more important than our anger, or our discomfort. When I first came here, I challenged everyone in the hold with my reality. And we survived, did we not?”

By the way Joseph sighed, Loki could tell he had almost won. “I suppose. Your reality was easier to accept, though.  Jovah makes us all different, and different is not wrong.”

Loki nodded, smiling while he gripped his friend on the shoulder. “Exactly. I’m not asking you to share his beliefs. Merely allow him the space to exist. As you did with me.”

They wandered around the stalls together for another hour. Loki purchased Hela’s music box, and by the time they met up with  Jormungr to return to the Eyrie, Joseph was in a marked better mood. Things were certainly looking hopeful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I thought it was a FALSE ALARM. But since I've already dumped the chapters I'm just going to go through it and fix things and leave it. Ugh. Not how I wanted to do this. But whatever, enjoy!


	3. Fallen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now might be a great time to explain that this world is both backwards and forwards in terms of tech. They have been a low tech society for hundreds of years, and there has been a stigma on scientific advancements. My story is set after the events of 'Jovah's Angel', and before 'The Alleluia Files'. There have been breakthroughs in energy and building, in factories, and in understanding the world. But it is still relatively new. Think of the early 1900's when the automobiles have just begun to replace the horse and carriage. Steam is still big, but so is electricity, given that some of the early Settler tech has been a blueprint for jumping into that energy source. Coal has basically been skipped, except for heating, and oil has not been discovered. 
> 
> In case that hasn't been clear in any of the chapters, but HOPEFULLY if I did my JOB it is better told through the narrative. Let me know!! <33

Benjamin the farmer was a pragmatic fellow. He blessed Jovah for the bountiful harvest every year, and when the rains were scant, he petitioned the angels on his behalf, and got a meager harvest, but a harvest nontheless. Until the next year when the angels had righted the weather patterns, and his fields were once more overflowing. 

That was the way with the farmers of Bethel. If the year was hard, all they had to do was beseech the angels, and turn things right again. If one was patient enough and kept the necessary flags ready in times of trouble, Jovah was always quick to respond to those who were faithful to Him. 

Taking a portion of his harvest to the angel holds every year was just a part of the ritual. The angels prayed for rain, or sunshine, the farmers sowed and reaped, and then the food was shared and sold to those who spent their lives in the city and the holds. How they managed to live among brick and stone, without good clean grass beneath their feet, was beyond what Benjamin was able to imagine. But everyone had a place in Samaria, and all of Jovah’s children were special in His eyes, be they farmer or city folk. Of course, angels were special, but he could not begrudge them that. They had more responsibility than his worn out, callused hands could handle. 

This late in the summer, Benjamin had his wagon full of gourds, squashes, and other late summer vegetables, just before the autumn harvest was ready to begin. This day he took his oldest son with him, to drive the wagon back. Little Ben was fifteen, but he was already catching the eyes of the village girls his age, and Benjamin thought a chance to broaden his sights and new experiences might keep him humble. 

Of course, the city was an allure for young men like Ben. His uncle, Benjamin’s brother, had gone seeking his own fortune more than two decades ago. But that was a part of life, too. Some settled down with their roots in the tilled earth, and others were meant to wander. Benjamin still saw his brother from time to time, and always sent his best vegetables to his inn. 

Now Benjamin shaded his eyes against the sun, judging the time of day. They would be in Velora in two hours. Above the next swell of land, they would catch the first glimpses of the city edge that sprawled beneath the mighty outcropping of stone that housed the angels. Enough time to deliver to the hold, eat lunch, and get back home. Little Ben was bouncing on the seat next to him. He wasn’t little anymore, but excitement always brought out his jitters. 

Benjamin chuckled, mussing his hair affectionately. He was hoping to use this time to talk to his son about girls. 

He had just started to clear his throat. “You know... son. There comes a time when a boy becomes a man and he starts to notice-” 

“Father, _ look _! What is that?” 

The abrupt interruption was so unusual that it startled Benjamin, and he followed the pointing finger automatically, his eyes wide and expecting threats. Was it the Jansai? They didn’t raid like they used to, but sometimes stories circulated and made Benjamin lock his farm-house tightly at night. 

But it wasn’t the Jansai. Benjamin didn’t know what it was. 

He squinted his eyes, leaning forward. “It’s... too far to tell yet. It looks like a broad white cloth. Maybe someone’s plague flag blew away in the wind.” 

Little Ben frowned at that. “But if it’s someone’s plague flag, shouldn’t it be up on a pole? So the angels can see it? Will they notice it if it’s on the ground?” 

Benjamin chewed on his beard, an old habit when he started thinking. “Only one way to find out, I suppose.” 

He turned the team, the wagon jostling as it left the beaten path and trudged over the grassy knoll. He had to really pay attention to the land so the wheels wouldn’t get stuck in a fox hole. More than once he thought about the new wagon inventions, the ones that pulled themselves, but they were still expensive and hard to produce. Horses were good enough, anyway. 

As they got closer, Benjamin stood up in the box, his eyes straining. Something didn’t feel right. Another hundred yards and he was certain it wasn’t. 

“Whoah!” He called to the team, pulling hard on the reign. It wasn’t necessary, the faithful geldings responded to a twitch. Benjamin tossed the lines to his son, shouting as he jumped from the box. “Stay right there, you hear me? Don’t move!” 

Little Ben watched his father scramble the last hundred yards and knelt by the white cloth. Only a minute passed, and his father was running back, full speed. 

“What is it, Father? Is someone sick?” 

Without answering him, Benjamin went around to the back of the wagon and unlashed the door, spilling the vegetables to the ground, even getting up to kick more of them off. Ben watched in astonishment. 

“What- what are you doing? Those are for the angels, Father!” 

“This is more important, Ben! Much, much more important! Now listen!” He was breathing heavily, his eyes wild, and he grabbed several burlap sacks and emptied them of their contents. “I need your help, I’m not strong enough on my own. What you’re going to see is nothing I would want for a boy your age to see. But it’s just us, and we _ have _ to do this.” 

“Father, you’re scaring me,” Ben admitted, but he grabbed the sacks anyway and followed his father over to the object. He had never seen his father frightened before, not even when wolves had taken half their sheep. Not even when the roof had been ripped off in a wind storm. What could be worse than that? 

Ben wished he had never known the answer. He also wished he hadn’t eaten as much for breakfast, and the acrid taste of his own vomit didn’t burn his throat on the way up. But following his father’s example, he put the panic and fear away, and turned to the task of lifting the heavy body onto the makeshift litter his father made and pulling the bedraggled form over the grass to their wagon. It took the both of them to lift it up to the bed, covered it with Benjamin’s own coat, and when they had lashed the back tightly, Ben was startled to find tears in his father’s eyes. 

“Ain’t never seen anything like it,” Benjamin lamented, shaking his head as he climbed up and took the reins again. He turned the team back to the road, his shoulders slumped in dejection. “There’s not been a storm in a month that could have done it. Poor man. May Jovah carry him to safely to His breast.” 

Swallowing hard, Ben looked back to the ruined vegetables they had left for the birds and the beasts, among the squashes scattered white and cream-colored feathers, and a long trail of them from where they had retrieved the body. 

The sun seemed dimmer after that. 


	4. An Evening of Debate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Tony spends an interesting evening with the angel and finally understands something is going on. Or maybe Loki is just toying with him.

Faint  light from new electric lamps cast shades of orange and blue around the private box in the eatery. Tony was certain those lamps had been gas only a few months ago, but he could tell by the work who the installer had been. Jenna had fine work with electricity, and she had made it her mission to upgrade every building in the city in five years. He didn’t doubt she could do it, either. 

Tony looked around the room again, if only to avoid looking at his companion , t he crazy feathers who made the shadows look friendly. Not yet. Appreciate the sound from the stage and the way the acoustics carried to every corner and table. Appreciate the smells wafting from the kitchens, of roast lamb and honey glazed duck, and was that a hint of cinnamon? It was enough to make his mouth water, eager for their order to arrive. 

Loki hadn’t been lying. The owner of The Winepress had greeting the angel enthusiastically and had personally escorted them to a private balcony that overlooked the stage. From there they could watch the performers and the singers without any fear of being overheard. It was an elegant place, and the wine was excellent. It fit Tony’s style perfectly. 

The biggest mystery, then, was the man across the table from him, and the reason why those velvet green eyes looked over him in a way that made Tony feel undressed. 

Forward was the word that came to mind. In the past, when Tony had liaisons with men, it had been in clubs where the door was guarded by passcodes, and you only found out the location when you knew a guy who was already in.  Even in Luminaux, the famously eccentric city, such things were kept private.  The way Loki had simply asked Tony to dinner, in front of his friend no less, was not what he was used to. 

Velora was ahead of the other cities in that regard, at least. The winds of change really were blowing. 

For his part, Tony had dressed up as promised, wearing the local style of a white button up shirt with a tailored jacket. He added his own flare with the color, a deep garnet red, and wore an obsidian brooch at his neck, set in gold. It was flamboyant enough without being gaudy, and from the first look of approval on Loki’s face, it had been the right choice. Tony had to work not to swagger his hips on top of it. 

Focus. Figure this guy out, then leave. 

He turned his attention to the stage, hearing for the first time the soprano singer who was currently accompanying a piano. It was a nice duet, he supposed. Music was not his specialty, but angels highly prized it. Music was their bread and butter. And bacon, and dessert, and everything in between. 

“ So um... She’s good. Right?”

From the corner of his eye, he caught the amused look. “ Leorna is one of the best. She is the most sought after soprano in the city. For the moment.”

“For the moment?”

Loki shrugged, and his wings rose and fell with his shoulders. He was sitting in a chair that had a thin ladder back to support his spine, while the sides were cut away to allow room for the massive m e ss of feathers. 

“The music industry in  Velora is  tumultuous at best,” Loki explained. “You can be a favorite today and forgotten tomorrow. Only a few, the very best in their history, kept their reputation going for years. Rachel, the angelica, was one of them. She didn’t sing often, but when she did, everyone listened.”

Tony nodded and picked up the full wine glass, tasting it. “Right, yeah. Rachel and Gabriel. The legendary duo.”

“Do you sing, Anthony?”

The younger man coughed, setting the wine down before it could spill on his expensive jacket. “Not if I can help it,” he replied. “I mean, I learned to carry a tune just like the other boys and girls, but it’s a plain voice , nothing special . And what is this Anthony business?”

“What a shame,” Loki said, his voice a deep purr. Tony cursed the man’s loose silver shirt that draped around him like a shawl, matched with a pair of black leather pants. Only the bracelets on Loki’s wrists carried any other color. They were silver set with emeralds in a distinct triangle pattern, and they sparkled with the color of his eyes. “It is your name, isn’t it? I like it  better, I think.”

“Only my mother called me Anthony,” Tony frowned. “It’s... kind of personal.”

“Hopefully by the time you know me more, you won’t mind.”

“Right. I’ll just start calling you Feathers, then.”

“If that is your wish.”

Leorna’s voice drifted up in a sweet tune that sounded  cho ri al . The piano fell away and left only her ethereal melody, making Tony shiver. 

“So, what are we here for again?” He asked. They both paused as a server delivered a basket of fresh rolls to them, the butter melting off the tops. Tony was grateful for something to distract him. “It’s not to listen to a pretty song. Sorry to disappoint you, but I’m not really that into music. Not this kind, at least.”

The angel smiled the same soft, contained smile that continued to baffle Tony. 

“We are here to exchange ideas, remember?”

“Oh, that’s right. I thought it was to ruin your reputation by being seen with a filthy atheist.”

Loki’s head tossed back as he laughed, and something warm slithered down Tony’s spine at the rich sound. 

“You can hardly ruin something that was never pristine in the first place! If anything, being seen with me would ruin yours if I weren’t so high on the social ladder. It still might ”

Tony inched his chair around, facing Loki fully. Maybe now it was time to grab the lion by his tail. 

“So, let me get a few things straight. If you don’t mind answering my curiosity. You’re the hold leader-” Loki raised his glass to confirm. “-and you’re brother to the Archangel. Younger brother, in fact.”

“By a few months, but yes.”

“People say you were given the Eyrie to placate you being overlooked. That you had a mighty tantrum when you weren’t chosen.”

Loki gave a shrug. “I don’t care what anyone thinks, and the facts of the matter are horribly twisted. I always knew Thor would be Archangel. How could Jovah choose anyone else? Thor is everything good and noble and honorable in the world, and I was destined to be in his shadow. Or so I thought. What they don’t know is that Thor used to be... misguided.” 

Loki swirled his wine and took a measure sip. “We used to get into all sorts of trouble together. As we grew, and I heard the whispers, I knew Thor needed to be more than just a self-centered brat if he was going to be chosen.”

“Thor was self-centered?” Tony asked, his eyebrows high. 

“ Of course he was! He was given everything, and he could do no wrong.  _ I _ was the one getting into trouble, even if we shared half the blame!” Loki didn’t sound resentful, only stating the facts. “He wasn’t the Archangel that the people needed.  So I pushed him. I set fire in places then watched him put them out. I created strife then watched his diplomacy grow, all the while giving him sound advice. It took some years, but eventually he learned it had been me all along, causing trouble just for his sake. I made it all look like jealousy, and I would be lying if I said that wasn’t part of my reason.”

Tony nodded slowly, thinking it over. “ So when he was named Archangel, you had to make it  _ look _ like you were upset.”

“Exactly. Thor’s first act was to punish me, and he did so quite beautifully.” Loki smiled proudly as he tore apart his roll. “And then he granted me clemency and named me hold leader, to placate me, and I have never been happier in my life.”

He chewed, watching Tony across the table while he digested this information. 

“Huh,” Tony mused. “That’s... clever.  So , you never wanted to be Archangel?”

Loki’s wings rose and fell. “Even if I did, it’s not up to me, or anyone. It is  Jovah who chooses, and the Seers who anoint. I merely wanted the acknowledgement that I was Thor’s equal, not his lesser.”

“So how does he choose?”

“Who, Jovah?” Loki thought for a moment. “They say it is character that appeals to  Jovah . That, and an exceptional singing voice. A good leader has certain qualities, of course. But do you wish to know my heretical theory?”

Tony perked up, rubbing his hands. “Oh, this I  gotta hear!”

Loki crooked his finger, and despite himself Tony leaned in, glancing around their balcony to make sure they were alone. 

When the ir faces were within an inch of each other,  t he light of the lamps dancing in Loki’s eyes, Loki spoke.

“Bloodlines.”

“I... beg your pardon?”

“It’s simple really,” Loki sat back, letting the moment of mystery dissolve. He didn’t even bother lowering his voice! “If you trace back the family lines of every Archangel, with a few exceptions, you will find they or their spouse are descended from a prominent Settler family. The  Edori have been specially chosen in our history for this reason, as their lines are mostly pure compared to the mixed pot that the rest of Samaria has become.”

“I’m afraid I’m not following,” Tony said, tearing up another roll. “You’re talking like... like dogs. Or horses. What would prominent bloodlines have to do with being chosen Archangel? Is that why both your father and brother were chosen?”

“Of a sort. My family is exceptional, to be sure. There were a lot of upset leaders when Thor followed our father into the office. It has happened before, but it is still generally unheard of. The leadership does not stay in a single hold for more than two cycles. It helps to avoid power struggles and preferential treatment.”

Tony nodded, well familiar with the customs and traditions of the angels, as was every citizen on the planet. 

“The reason why  Jovah favors certain bloodlines is for multiple reasons.” He held up his fingers. “They produce good leaders with strong qualities, and they have powerful voices. Both of which are requirements the god seems to favor the most. I have numbered at least ten families that he rotates around through the generations, refreshing them occasionally with the Edori.”

“That sounds... terribly impersonal,” Tony replied, sitting back in his chair.

“When Raphael nearly destroyed Samaria,  Jovah ensured that his line was wiped out. A few descendants remain, I think, but they are all mortal, and  not a single one is in a position of power.  Jovah never repeats mistakes.”

“But he makes mistakes,” Tony said, hooking onto his opening. “He is an omnipotent god... but he makes mistakes.”

Loki smiled, sensing their conversation had shifted to the heart of the matter. “You sound doubtful.”

“Oh no, not that he makes mistakes. But frankly that he is a god to begin with. But you knew that already, and all this talk of bloodlines sounds more like... like a machine than a god.”

“Hmm, I suppose it does,” Loki sounded thoughtful. “I know of no highly intelligent machine that could direct generations of breeding to produce such precise and desirable outcomes. Do you?”

“Well, our ancestors came from the stars, didn’t they?” Tony countered. “I know of no machine that can travel the stars, but they had one. And the Holy Book of Weirdness does state that they destroyed their technology, or most of it, so we wouldn’t make the same mistakes they did.”

“All fair points, Anthony. The tech was destroyed. So where would this machine come from?”

Tony scrubbed a hand through his hair, completely mussing it up and making it stand on end. He kept it short to avoid burning it in the shop. “I don’t know. It’s hard to believe that technology can last that long. Except... there are the music machines in the angel holds.”

“That have broken once already,” Loki pointed out.

“Yes, but after hundreds of years!” Tony countered, excited. “And they were fixed by a miracle! Caleb got his hands on  _ more _ Settler technology! Where did he get that, exactly?”

Loki tapped his lips, thinking. “I’m not sure. The history of the hold doesn’t say much, it’s all held by the seers. Perhaps it was a cache, left behind by the Settlers for any eventuality?”

“That’s a theory in school,” Tony nodded. He couldn’t believe that he was having this conversation with an angel, and they were  actually giving the idea deference instead of shutting him down and calling him a heretic. “You see? You’re half an  atheist yourself.”

“Oh no, Anthony, far from that,” Loki chuckled. “I agree that your theories have merit, but without evidence they do not hold much water.”

“The  _ angel _ is asking for evidence?” Tony asked, bewildered. “I thought you guys just believed no matter what!”

“Hardly,” Loki answered, and let himself go quiet for a moment.  “Often times our ‘proof’ is the same thing on both sides, we just argue as to the origin of the it.”

Leorna’s voice drifted up to their balcony again, once more accompanied by the piano. This time she was singing something more hopeful, a calming voice in the middle of a storm. 

“I know we seem like sheep to those who have broken out of the mold,” Loki continued, his voice a velvet hand stroke in the dim light of the room. “But our very existence is evidence of  Jovah’s mighty hand.” His head fell back, and Tony was almost lulled into a hypnotic state by the voice.

“Perhaps I will take you up there some time. To the high reaches of the atmosphere where every breath is like ice in your lungs. I will sing for you. My voice will rise and swirl among the clouds, and you will feel the pressures change. The winds shift. The cold condensing into freezing droplets to plummet to the earth and shatter. You will feel the god respond to me. The connection we share, because our voices are closest to Him when we fly.”

Loki dropped his gaze and held onto Tony’s. “Or a different song I will sing. Your ears will pop. Your bones will heat and want to burst. Your skin will prickle with a thousand electric sparks, until the air is torn asunder, and the noise is deafening in your ears. An entire mountain laid to waste. An entire hold. By the power of the god, and the voice of an angel.”

Almost, Tony believed. Almost he recalculated every theory he had ever discussed with his peers. That was the power Loki’s voice had over him. 

Until he shook himself free, and the smells came back to him, reminding him of his surroundings. He was sitting at a table, with a plate of food magically in front of him, and the clinking of silverware came from nearby, and people were clapping below as the woman took her bows and sedately left the stage. 

Loki was watching him, as if he knew every thought that was going through Tony’s head. He didn’t appreciate the  scrutiny and gulped half his wine to restore his state of mind. 

“My beliefs must be an insult to you,” Tony said, finally regaining his footing. It had been so long since anyone had put him off, he was floundering when he should have been a sneering cynic. “I’ve seen the miracles that angels do. You would be blind or stupid to deny them. While I admit they happen, and they happen in response to your singing, we still don’t know why they happen. It’s too orderly, too... Too much of a pattern.”

“A scientist is complaining about order?” Loki said, amused. “Isn’t that what you do? Find the order in the seemingly chaos of reality?”

“I really like that description, actually. You make science sound like poetry. But no, that’s just it. Nature _ is _ chaos. It has laws and rules, but it’s still a big old mess, that we  have to \- to categorize and parcel down so we can understand it. What you do, as an angel, fits into nature. But you weren’t created by Jovah, you were created by people. The Settlers, in fact.”

“It... it was  Jovah and the Settlers working together,” Loki corrected, but he sounded uncertain. “ Jovah spoke to the scientists and told them what to do.”

“Or they already knew what to do,” Tony said. “You said it yourself. Bloodlines. Angel genes only run through angel parents, and only when paired with a mortal. Except for the case of Nathaniel, I know, yeah. The  _ only _ case in history where two angels were married and had kids. Which was, in turn, permitted by  Jovah .”

“For an atheist you are well read,” Loki smiled. “I am confused by the course of your arguments, Anthony. Are you saying that it  _ was  _ Jovah who made the angels? Who has been directing the bloodlines since the installment of Samaria?”

Tony leaned in, a furious light in his eyes. “What I’m saying is... the Settlers were far more advanced than we are today. Maybe more than we ever will be. Maybe they had tech that could last for hundreds of years. Maybe they had advanced knowledge of genetics.  _ Maybe _ , after destroying all of it, they crafted a very careful lie.”

_ This man is dangerous _ , Loki thought.  _ Very dangerous _ . 

“ So my existence is a lie?” Loki asked without malice.

Tony had been watching, and he couldn’t detect even the flicker of an eyelash. But he had the feeling that Loki knew more than he let on. 

“The reason behind your existence, maybe.”

“And my songs, those are lies as well?”

"I... I don’t know,” Tony admitted. “No one has been able to theorize how you control things like the weather.”

“Exactly. Forgive me, Anthony, but we have two very different experiences. I admire the well thought out reasoning behind your beliefs, but they are not coherent with my own. I don’t need to seek out more proof than what I carry on my back. But if I were to give you yet another example...”

Tony hadn’t been paying attention, but half the food on his plate was gone, and he couldn’t even remember eating it. He took a second to pay attention to the flavors on his tongue and was nearly overwhelmed by the explosion. It was nothing short of delicious. A brief, unrestrained moan escaped his throat, and he lost all sense of hearing, completely  immersed in the sensations. 

He froze, realizing what he had done. Loki’s eyes were locked onto him. No, onto his lips, where he had been licking the juice from the roast clean. 

“This is... um.  _ Really _ good,” Tony explained, coughing behind a hand. The corners of Loki’s mouth twitched, and Tony felt his face heat up like an oven. He cleared his throat loudly, swallowing down the rest of his wine. “So, you were saying? Yeah? Another example?”

Loki interlocked his fingers and rested his chin on them, watching Tony with amusement. “It is more an extension of the first topic, really.”

“What, bloodlines again?” Tony realized the server had left the bottle of wine nearby in a bucket of ice, so he reached for it. “That’s more proof?”

“You said earlier today that you had heard things about me, and that the worst of them were true.”

Tony chewed nervously on a vegetable. “Yeah? And?”

“I’m curious to know what you thought the worst of it was.”

“It sounds like you already know.”

“Indulge me.”

Tony felt like groaning. Somehow that sounded... suggestive. 

“Well. Um. This is embarrassing to say it to your face, of course. You can’t get mad at me since you asked.” The green eyes never wavered. “Okay. Some people call you... the Father of Monsters.”

Loki settled back in his chair, amused once more. “Ah yes. That circulates the most. Behind my back, of course, where they think I don’t hear. Only my enemies whisper it anymore.  Hela is the source of most of them, of course, but they started even before her.  I knew I was different from a very young age, as I am sure you can relate to. When my brother and his friends were making comments about women, I often found myself commenting about the men as well. I knew it wasn’t accepted, so I kept it to myself for the most part, telling only those I trusted with my secrets.”

Tony thought it was a bit early to be sharing their coming out stories, but he was willing to see where this would lead. “Until?”

“Yes, until. Until my suppressed envy and bitterness towards my brother made me seek destructive ways to gain my father’s attention.”

“Wow, that’s some daddy issues.”

“I have come to terms with it,” Loki shrugged, flippant. “I knew then that my actions were a result of my frustrations of being overlooked. Except once I tasted the freedom that I craved, I never wanted to hide it again. Out of that desire was born a curiosity to know... what does  Jovah think about my natural tendencies?  Are they really evil, like it is taught?  If  Jovah created me as I am, and we are all equal in his sight then... why is my split desire any less than any other’s?”

Tony groaned in despair. “Oh great. More mumbo jumbo. I  dunno , I thought it was looked down on because... well...” He couldn’t  actually think of a reason. “Does the Sacred Book say anything about it?”

“The Tora,” Loki corrected, “says nothing about the union between  the same gender , or any other deviation. Except to forbid angel together with angel , and those of the same family .”

“Really?” Tony asked,  thoughtful . 

“Yes, really. I searched the original text myself.”

Tony nearly fell of his chair. “The original text? In the Settler language? How did you manage  _ that _ ?”

“The old seer was a friend of mine,” Loki admitted, a little sheepish. “She owed me a favor.”

“So... so why is it forbidden?” 

“It isn’t,” Loki explained. “It’s just looked down on by society. It’s discouraged because of the need for children and to further the genetic pool.”

If Tony had been struck between the eyes, he couldn’t have looked more shocked. “The need for  _ children _ ?”

Loki nodded patiently again. “Samaria was a hostile environment before the Settlers calmed it with the creation of the angels, and the covenant with  Jovah to uphold the tenants of Harmony. Children were a necessity, especially angelic children. Now, here is where it gets interesting.”

Loki leaned in, grinning with his tale of days past that swept Tony up in it. 

“When my father wouldn’t believe me about  Jovah’s exemption and tried to forbid me from ever taking a male lover again, I challenged him. I made him a bet, you see.”

“A bet?!” Tony laughed. 

“The objection was that it was my duty to produce angelic children,” Loki wrinkled his nose to show his disgust at the old way of thinking. “Only one out of every five pregnancies are angelic, and there is no telling until the baby is born. So, I offered my father a solution. If my firstborn was angelic, then I would have fulfilled my duty, and could continue to seek whatever lover I wanted.”

Loki paused, waiting for Tony to fill in the blanks. He should have heard by now every bit of gossip from the locals, and it was clear after a moment that he was right. 

“No,” Tony breathed, delighted with the knowledge. “You actually had an angelic kid the  _ first _ time? With a twenty percent chance? How did you manage it?”

To share in the pride of a successful scheme was wonderful, and Loki practically preened at the attention. 

“I studied  Jovah’s writings, I prayed for his guidance, and I reasoned out the purpose He chose certain couples to be together. It was simple when I found the key. So simple I could  scarcely believe it.”

Tony was in suspense, chewing on a lip while he waited for Loki to take a drink. “Ok, you got me. Go on, I’m dying over here.”

“Patience,” Loki chuckled.

He did something curious then. He rolled up the sleeve of his right arm and showed off the upper portion.

“You are familiar with the romantic story of the Kiss, yes?”

Tony blinked, confused at the change of subject, also distracted by the sudden show of skin. “Uh... yes?” His left hand automatically reached up to brush over his own, hidden beneath his jacket and shirt. “Something about the Kiss lighting up when true lovers meet for the first time?”

Loki nodded. The Kiss was another Settler’s technology, as old as Samaria itself. The small glass orb was imbedded in every child’s arm two weeks after their birth. Their names and families were recorded in the archives of the seers, and through each Kiss, it is said that  Jovah could track  all of His children, and when they died, the Kiss would take their souls into His loving arms. 

Tony was frowning, pressing against the orb until it was painful. Another mystery he couldn’t solve. No one knew what they were for, and what they did, not even the priests who traveled the country, performing the minor surgery to bless every child. Not knowing was an annoying buzz in Tony’s ear. 

Loki’s voice brought him back to the present. “They say that Gabriel found Rachel through the burning of his Kiss , even when she was a slave in Samorrah . Their love was so strong, every time they sang when the other could hear, the lights were nearly blinding. I believe the histories tend to exaggerate a little.”

Tony raised a disbelieving eyebrow. “ So you found your true love?”

Loki  sobered . “Not... exactly. I found a woman, an angel-seeker, you know what those are, of course.”

Tony nodded, acknowledging the women who sought out intimacy with angels in the hope of producing angelic children. It was impossible to live next to a hold and not run into them. They were responsible for half the children in the orphanages. It wasn’t a cheerful thought, but Tony had to remind himself that a lot of habits had been changed over the years, thanks to change in policy and hold leadership. 

“Her name was Angrboda.” The way Loki rolled the name off his tongue made Tony’s chest ache, and the angel had a distance look in his eyes. “I sought out almost every available woman in the city, and I watched for any sign, an y hint of a spark in the Kiss. Finally, with her, I found it, small but present. I knew I had more of a chance of our children being winged than with any other. When I told her my plan, she was more than willing to give it a try.”

Tony refilled their wine glasses, trying to break the somber mood. “I wish I had been there to see the look on the old man’s face.”

Loki’s grin was very self-satisfied. “It is a treasured memory.”

Tony wanted to ask about her, but it felt like an old scar he had best leave alone for now. “But it worked, right? I mean, you saw the lights in the Kiss, and you got an angel baby. You cracked the code!”

Loki shook a wing. “I certainly thought so. And with my victory came freedom. Father hated losing, but he could not go back on his word and save face. But more importantly, I was vindicated.  Jovah did not put any restrictions on who to love, as we used to think, and if I followed His guidance and example, I could prove it. I could not have figured that out on my own. I felt His presence every step of the way, encouraging me, begging me to press on.”

Tony didn’t want to burst Loki’s bubble. “You sure it wasn’t just your own desire to one up your pops?”

“It could have been,” Loki inclined his head. “We have the power to fool ourselves. But I believe I was meant to break the old chains, to bring to light the truth. So those who are different do not feel lesser, or unloved.”

“Not even crippled children?” Tony asked, quiet and focused. “Not even the kids who have no idea where they belong because... there is no one like them?”

The air hung thick with understanding. A breath, a flutter, and they could have reached out and joined hands, united in their similarities. 

“Especially them,” Loki answered, as softly as the question. 

A silence settled between them, but it was neither awkward nor uncomfortable. The world was slowly starting to revolve again, the time in the glass moving forward. Tony almost felt like he had been away, on another planet, contemplating the existence of god and the purpose of man. He didn’t like things that he couldn’t measure, but the conviction in Loki’s voice was almost solid enough to touch. 

“I would like to go up there,” Tony said at last. “With you, I mean. That is,” he could see the sudden direction change had confused Loki. “The sky. Flying! I’ve never flown before. You could sing and- and do all those things you said you could. Show me how it works. I would like a first-hand experience of your world.”

Despite his flustered words, or perhaps because of them, Loki smiled broadly, warm and mellow and entirely too attractive to be real. The bottle of wine was empty, and Tony cursed beneath his breath, for even that distraction had failed him. 

“It would be my pleasure, Anthony,” Loki replied. 

“You’ve  _ got _ to stop calling me that, Feathers,” Tony begged. He couldn’t take much more of The Voice. “Please, Tony is better.”

“You’ll have to convince me, for I am sadly attached to it now.” 

Tony was doomed. 

The cool night air was a relief on Tony’s fevered skin. He had never blushed so much in his entire life! He tried to remember exactly how the dinner had ended, but it was mostly a blur. Telling the owner how amazing the food was (which was true), planning when he would come to the hold to meet Loki’s daughter (in three days), and then strolling out into the street next to the single most interesting man he had ever met. 

It wasn’t clear if Loki was going to walk Tony all the way home, but they weren’t alone in their strolling. The night was still young, and there were plenty of couples walking together in the entertainment quarter. The angel and mortal pair weren’t even given a second glance. Tony had never felt  more free , and more vulnerable at the same time. 

They walked together in silence for a while, until Tony’s nervous fidgeting became too much. Silence could mean any number of things, and he wasn’t always good at reading social cues. 

“Now, I’ve really got to ask this question,” he started, and noticed how Loki held back the closest wing so he could watch him. Tony tried to ignore how easily it would be for that wing to wrap him up. “The dinner was nice and- the conversation was interesting, but... why tell me all this? You can’t possibly be  _ this _ friendly to every blacksmith who takes up shop in Velora.”

Loki chuckled, turning them aside to cross over a fountained square that was empty save for another angel and her friends. She gave Loki a nod as they passed, chattering in excitement, which Loki returned. 

“I was hoping it would be educational,” Loki finally replied. “Also, I was judging your character. You didn’t think I would let  a complete stranger spend significant amounts of time with my one and only daughter?”

Tony nodded, but wasn’t placated. “They do say you guard her like a hound.  So, you weren’t trying to convert me?”

“Would it have worked?” Loki grinned, earning one right back from Tony. 

“Not at all. But I appreciate that you listened.”

“I hope you had been paying attention.”

“Why, is there a quiz later?”

Tony meant it as a joke, but all he got in return was a cryptic, “Perhaps.” Crazy angels with their crazy feathers. Maybe it was their job to be dark and mysterious. 

“Well, thanks for the good time. You don’t have to walk me home, I’m a big boy.”

They stopped at the edge of the square, where the light from the buildings bathed them in ethereal glow. Loki looked twice as large in the shadows, and Tony recalled some of the nastier rumors he had heard. Those wings really did look like the night had swallowed him. Oddly enough,  it  never entered into his thoughts to be afraid . 

“Until next time, sweet Anthony,” Loki said, raising his right arm to press his palm against Tony’s cheek. 

He should move away. It was too close, too intimate for an open setting like the square, but all of Tony’s objections died as he glanced at the hem of Loki’s sleeve, still pushing up along his bicep, where colors danced and flashed in the dark. 

The Kiss. Loki’s Kiss was on fire. 

“I look forward to introducing you to my treasure.” Loki’s palm fell away as he stepped back far enough to bow. His wing brushed against Tony as it dipped, extending to the ground. Then a few running steps hurled him into the sky, his wings carrying him up to disappear into the night. 

The instant Loki disappeared, Tony ripped his jacket off, hurriedly unbuttoning his shirt enough to pull the right shoulder down, but the dull ache already told him what he would find. 

His own Kiss was sparkling, cheerfully winking in mockery at his disbelief, awake for the first time in his life. 


	5. Three tests

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Hela spark a friendship and it's just as adorable as you can imagine.

Loki had given him some instructions, thankfully, though when exactly that had occurred during the dinner, Tony couldn’t say. Don’t climb the stairs to the hold entrance and come to the loading docks for some reason. Wait for Loki there at a certain hour. What hour? Directly after lunch. Right. 

Why all of that was necessary, he couldn’t fathom, but Tony went over the details several times in his head before he knew he wouldn’t forget them. 

Three days of agonizing over that dinner. That damn dinner! Three days of obsessively working in the shop, sweating over his anvil, pounding hot metal into submission until his muscles ached because he couldn’t reach any logical conclusion as to why his Kiss would light up when Loki touched him. 

He hadn’t noticed it the first time, but Loki obviously had. Tony’s arms ached after working, so when they had shaken hands, and Loki had reacted, Tony hadn’t felt anything at all. 

The angel had been toying with him the entire time! Tony worked through half of his commissions in three days with the force of his frustration alone. He managed to grab an hour or two of sleep here and there, but when it was time to go to the Eyrie he was washed, refreshed, and practically vibrating with energy. He would see if this Kiss thing would repeat itself. He needed more data before he could come to any sort of logical conclusion. 

Tony locked his shop and hoisted his leather case over his shoulder. It contained everything he would need for beginning lessons and hastened through the smells of the midday meal in the market and took the winding path that headed to the Eyrie that was made from lighter bricks than the others that sparkled in direct light, so everyone knew what street to take. It was very hard to get lost in Velora. 

Bypassing the steps that were cut into the mountain, Tony instead went around to the loading dock, where baskets and lifts took supplies up to the hold. It wasn’t just angels that lived up there, of course. The families and the workers, and the people who made everything run smoothly, with more room for guests and visiting dignitaries. The city council and the hold leaders worked together closely to make sure Harmony was upheld between Angel and Mortal. 

Samaria was far from a perfect world, its history scattered with upheavals, near ruinations, and black scourges, such as the slavery of the Edori, until Archangel Gabriel put a stop to it. Or the breaking of the music machines, when the people had thought their god had stopped listening to them. Until Archangel Alleluia petitioned the god, and He listened. 

Then there were the Manadavvi, the merchants and land-owners who held commerce in their tight fists. Getting them to give up even an inch of their wealth to the working class was worse than pulling teeth in an ice storm. They were greed personified, grappling with every Archangel to gain more and more, kept mostly in check by oversight, though they ground their teeth through their prayers. 

And there were the Jansai, whom most mistrusted, and their covered caravans that roamed around, bringing trade, only calling one city home. It was the Jansai who had been violent, raiding the Edori camps, until they were stopped, and they had been rebuilding their reputation with the rest of the world since then. 

In Velora it felt like none of that touched them. Prices were set by the merchants, but the city was clean and ran like a well-oiled machine. Here, harmony really did exist, even though it took work to maintain it. Squabbles existed so long as man continued to breathe. 

Before coming to Velora, Tony hardly thought about angels, except to debate the context of religion in school. Before coming to Velora, he didn’t think about what the world would be like without them, either. Angels existed, and whether Tony rubbed shoulders with them or not, he didn’t find them agreeable or disagreeable. 

All he wanted was the music machines. That was all. He could do without green eyes and a witty tongue with a penchant for mischief. He could certainly do without The Voice. 

Music machines. Focus. What time was it? 

Tony checked his pocket watch, then checked around the loading dock again. How long was he supposed to wait? Maybe Loki was busy. Maybe he forgot. Maybe... 

“Tony Stark? Son of Howard?” 

Tony spun at the voice, a little panicked. Where did they hear that name? 

“Uh, yeah. I’m Tony. Who are...? I’m sorry, who are you?” 

The angel who addressed him was a middle-aged man, fit for his age, with an easy smile. The wings that swept behind his back were honey colored, with black around the bottom and edges. His clothes were the leathers and soft cloth the angels favored when they flew, keeping them warm in the high altitudes. 

“Forgive me, I am Rolan. The hold leader asked me to meet you here and assist you up to the Eyrie. He begs your forgiveness, but certain matters meant he could not come and fetch you himself.” 

Fetch him? _ Fetch _ him? 

“Oh, it’s nothing, not a problem, not at all,” Tony shrugged off the crushing wave of disappointment. Ridiculous! Clearing his throat and rolling his shoulders, he shielded his eyes to glare up at the hold. “No big deal. I’ll take the stairs. Thanks, um.... Ronny?” 

The angel blinked. “Rolan, good sir. The stairs will take you another hour with the crowds, and Loki is keen on you coming up quickly. Are you sure?” 

“Oh, he’s _ keen, _ is he?” Tony really felt like steam now. “Well if he is _ busy _, then he won’t notice how long it takes, will he?” He turned, looking for the damn stairs. 

Rolan rubbed the back of his neck, clearly uncomfortable. “I see. This is your first time with an angel, isn’t it?” 

Tony’s foot froze. “_Excuse _me?” 

“It’s quite normal to be nervous.” 

“_Nervous _?” 

“Don’t worry, I shall be very gentle. Loki trusts me with the most delicate of cargos.” 

“Look, guy, clearly you have some misunder-” 

Everything got cut off when the angel stepped inside Tony’s personal space and gave him a hug. No wait, not a hug. 

WAIT! 

Iron clamps went around Tony’s waist, and the ground lurched away from his feet. Thankfully Tony held onto his dignity and did _ not _ shriek, but it was a near miss. He was clinging to the angel’s chest, strong whooshing wind berating his ears, and he peeked one eye open to see the brick below shrink at an alarming rate. 

Tony’s curse was lost to the wind, but he thought he felt the angel chuckle. Felt, not heard. Hearing was impossible. He spared a single thought for how his companion was able to lift both himself and the contents of his brief case, until the answer was supplied by the feel of the rock-solid arm muscles that held him. Super strength, a gift from Jovah, along with heated blood to sustain them in high altitudes. 

And then he was laughing. Really, truly laughing. He didn’t stop laughing even when they touched down on what looked like a landing bay, a smooth platform that was ringed by a balcony. Tony rolled to the ground, his hands over his chest, and laughed for a solid minute. Rolan peered down at him in concern. 

“Are you alright? I’ve heard this can happen; it should subside shortly. Do you need some tea with honey? Water?” 

“I’m fine, I promise,” Tony gasped out, sitting up slowly to orient himself. “That was wild! Wow. Thanks for the ride, Rolan. I’ll tell Loki you were better than I could ever imagine.” 

Rolan beamed, until his brow creased in worry. Before he could puzzle out what Tony meant, the blacksmith seized his brief case and looked around him, studying the hold. He spotted an entrance and started towards it. 

“Right. Where can I find Loki’s daughter? This way?” 

Behind him, Rolan looked startled, and Tony caught the first instance of fear. “Uh, n-no you shouldn’t go there by yourself, I was meant to take you to-” 

“I really ought to learn her name if she’s going to be my student. I’ll find the way, no worries!” 

“M-master Stark! It’s truly my duty to-” 

Tony walked off, choosing a direction at random while the angel trailed behind, still protesting this unusual behavior. He couldn’t seem to catch up, though, as Tony kept taking turns that made no sense, instinctively following the winding passages between eating halls, council rooms, gathering places, and offices. 

He stumbled upon the living quarters just as a pretty woman stopped in his path, blocking him. Rolan was able to catch up, breathing heavily, then bowed as he saw her. 

“Ah, Sigyn! Y-yes, I was just bringing Master Stark, the blacksmith that Loki said would be visiting?” 

The mortal, Sigyn, looked Tony from his crown to his toes, taking in every speck and detail, weighing and measuring until Tony was certain she could sew him an outfit to his exact specifications. She had a mature beauty, with intelligent blue eyes, and her strawberry blond hair pulled back into a low bun that let three exact curls escape. Not bad looking, Tony had to admit, but it wasn’t until she smiled that he sighed in relief. 

“A pleasure to meet you, I’m sure,” she said, as warm as gentle spring day. “I am Sigyn, I run the daily matters of the hold. If you need anything, please let me know. Thank you Rolan, I can take him from here.” 

Rolan looked relieved, then guilty that he was relieved. He cleared his throat and said his goodbye to Tony before hastily disappearing back down the way they had come. 

“Is it me, or did he seem a little too happy to hand me off?” Tony asked. 

“Don’t mind him,” Sigyn smiled, holding her skirts to turn around, starting down the hall at a sedate pace. “Most of the residents are nervous going near Loki’s suites.” 

“Oh yeah? Why is that?” Tony asked, keeping up with her. As a reflex he measured himself against her height and was glad to find he had at least an inch on her. 

Sigyn’s smile was a little too understanding. “Loki told me you were intelligent, Master Stark. Can’t you guess?” 

“It’s Tony, actually. I am a Master, but I prefer Tony. It’s the girl, isn’t it? The one people only talk about in whispers.” 

Sigyn didn’t look bothered, only nodded. “Yes. Hela. She makes everyone nervous, poor thing. She can't help it, either. That child has a way of looking into your soul.” 

“Hela. Right.” 

“Loki will be joining us in her rooms. He regrets to be seeing to other matters, but they won’t keep him long. He should be finished very soon.” 

Tony nodded, but he was watching Sigyn sideways. “How come you’re so comfortable with her?” 

“Me?” Sigyn laughed. “I’ve known her since the day she was born! You won't find a sweeter child, or one with a bigger heart.” She stopped them before a grey door, and Tony noticed they were at the end of a hallway. A dead end. 

“I’m sure Loki has his reasons for inviting you here, Master Stark,” Sigyn said in a low voice. Suddenly all the warmth had been sucked out of the air. “But if I hear one suspicious whisper about you. If you harm my child in any way. There are miles around the Eyrie where no one can hear you scream.” 

Feeling like he was inching past a wolf into her den, Tony licked his lips and gave a very charming smile. “It’s um... good to know that Hela has such good friends she can count on. And it’s Tony, please. I wouldn’t _ dream _ of hurting a child. I’m just a blacksmith, ma’am.” 

For once in his life, his charm was failing him. Sigyn kept looking at him until he began to sweat, then finally winter broke, and she smiled. 

“That is good to hear. We should have no troubles between us, then.” 

She opened the door and swept in, leaving Tony to follow her. He had a feeling than anyone who had troubles with Sigyn didn’t live to tell the tale. 

“Hela! I have the new tutor your father promised! I’ll send for tea, come and greet him.” 

Tony stepped into the room and noticed immediately that it was for a studious child who loved to read. Books were everywhere, on shelves and any other bit of furniture that was stable. There was the sound of running water off to the side that likely lead to the bath. Tony twitched in the desire to examine the famous indoor plumbing, but his attention was captured by the small figure that entered the sitting room from the opposite side. 

Pitiful didn’t begin to describe her. Dressed in an all grey robe that reached to the floor, the girl looked like she was swaddled in fog. Her jet-black hair hung straight and stringy down her back, though it was well brushed, and her limp was noticeable as she crossed the carpet towards them. 

The difference in her wings were noticeable as well, the left side lopsided and dragging. Her left arm was tucked into her side, but he bet it bothered her as well, and it wasn’t until she spoke that he noticed the left side of her mouth didn’t lift all the way, either, though that wasn’t as obvious as the others. 

But it was her eyes that held him there, gazing into his soul, just as Sigyn said they would. 

“It’s nice to meet you, Master Stark. I’m Hela. I hope you found the trip to the Eyrie to be pleasant.” 

The greeting was so sweet, so even and careful, where she was clearly doing her best to sound out each word perfectly, that Tony couldn’t help but smile. 

“The pleasure is all mine, young lady,” he answered, bending to place his case down and reached out with his left hand. “The name is Tony. Please, I’m begging you, no one else can remember that name, so it’s just Tony, deal?” 

Hela glanced at his hand. At first, she automatically reached for it, before she noticed the trick, and he watched the little face calculate just how she could politely refuse not to touch him. 

“Oh, sorry. I’m a leftie. Some people think that’s weird. I even had a teacher throw salt at me once to get rid of demons. Is that ok? I mean, that I’m a leftie, not that I have demons.” 

He could practically feel the heat from Sigyn’s gaze, but he ignored it, watching Hela as she finally met his gaze and extended her left arm. Carefully, as if worried he would bite her, she laid her hand in his. The smile she gave him when he gave it a serious shake was so wonderful that he felt the universe was blessing him. 

“It’s ok,” she said, tucking her arm back into her sleeve when he let go, but the little flush to her cheeks showed she was pleased. “I don’t think it’s weird.” 

“Oh good! Then we are going to get along great,” Tony nodded, straightening up and hoisting his satchel. “Now, I understand you’re a bright child, but I have a few tests for you, to measure your problem-solving skills. You think you’re up to it?” 

Hela followed him over to the couch, and she settled herself on a stool in front of him, as calm as a gentle pond. “I think so, Tony. I can do my best, at least.” 

“Good news, you’ve already passed the first test.” Hela frowned slightly, working out what test that had been, as he reached into his bag and pulled out a mess of twisted iron pieces that looked like strange keys on a ring. She took them curiously, turning them about to get a good look. 

“The object is to take all the pieces apart, and then put them back together,” Tony said simply, watching her. “Simple, right?” 

Hela blinked at him once, then turned her attention to the pieces, her wings relaxing behind her as she no longer thought about holding them close to her back. Everyone else in the room disappeared. 

“That is the strangest test I have ever seen,” Sigyn commented, standing a few feet away. 

Tony smiled at her, leaning back on the couch. “Engineers are problem solvers above anything else. We see something that can be improved, or fixed, and we design ways to solve it.” 

“I thought you were a blacksmith,” she said cooly. Tony re-evaluated his opinion of her. She would need watching. 

“Smithing is part of it. The new factories are still in their infancy, and they make common household goods. Anything new I have to make myself.” 

Sigyn nodded thoughtfully, opening her mouth to speak again when the door abruptly opened, and a dark shadow swirled in. No, not a shadow. Loki. 

“Is he here? Oh! Anthony, welcome! I am so glad I did not miss this. I apologize for being late, the important matters took longer than I expected.” 

A chill settled over Tony, and he crossed his arms, regarding Loki with the coolest expression he could muster. No, he would not fall for the bedraggled hair, or the shaded eyes that looked like they needed more sleep. He was still affronted. 

“Oh, not at all, you didn’t miss anything. Hela and I are best friends now, and she is working, so you can be quiet. And the flight up was spectacular, thanks. Reggy was the best I could ask for.” 

The tirade hit Loki as it intended, forcing his back up and hurt to enter his eyes. Oh damnit. Tony hadn’t meant that. Well yes, he did, but now that the look was there, it wasn’t satisfying. Sigyn matched Loki stare for stare, regarding Tony as if he had started speaking gibberish. 

“I... I see,” Loki eventually said, shifting anxiously on his feet. “I am... glad you liked Rolan. He is a good man.” 

Glancing sideways at Sigyn, she shook her head and gently patted him on the shoulder, murmuring that she would bring tea and snacks. After she swept from the room an uncomfortable silence settled between them. But Tony wouldn’t bend. Oh no. He was no angel plaything! 

“You heard about Leon?” Loki asked softly. 

Suddenly it all made sense, and the irritation melted off of Tony like snow. “Oh.... oh, yeah. I um, I heard. Is that why?” 

“I was arranging the funeral hymns,” Loki replied, grabbing a chair and settling nearby. He settled on watching his daughter while she twisted and tugged on the keys. He sighed as he sat, his wings looking heavy as they floated to the ground behind him. “Leon was in his prime. Too early to be taken into Jovah’s arms. He will be missed.” 

Tony found himself reaching out, briefly touching Loki’s arm. “Look... I’m sorry. I was a jerk. You’re the hold leader, you’ve got more important things that being a chauffeur.” 

Loki touched his fingers to Tony’s hand, accepting the apology. “It is alright, I should have made the time to carry you myself. The past three days have been a little mad around here. I had to send someone for Sif, as Leon is from Monteverde, but we can’t send him home within the twelve-day necessary burial period. Then another message to Thor, as he likes to participate in every angel burial, and he takes that duty seriously. So, all three hold leaders will be here at the same time, which triples our work, and then there are the arrangements, and...” 

He combed a hand through his dark hair, and Tony realized just how tired Loki was. 

“Do you know what happened?” 

Loki shook his head. “Nothing that makes sense.” 

A shy tug on Tony’s sleeve brought his attention around to Hela, who held the pieces of the puzzle in her two hands, all separated. “Oh,” was all Tony could say, making a note at the time she took. “That’s great! Now put it back together again.” 

“It’s easy once you know the trick,” Hela remarked, sliding the pieces together and handing the completed puzzle to Tony. 

“Nice job, kid. You are now officially smarter than half the people on this mountain.” 

The proud beam she gave her father dusted off half his worry, and he leaned over to kiss her cheek. 

“There, try this one on for size,” Tony said, handing her another puzzle. This one had every shape imaginable, intertwined together in a mess that looked impossible to separate them all. “Take your time, there is no rush at all. Time doesn’t matter, only the pieces and how they fit.” 

Hela accepted the puzzle eagerly, her eyes shining with the challenge. Loki chuckled, glad to see the two of them getting along. Once more she became absorbed, and the room disappeared. 

“She is remarkable, isn’t she?” Loki asked, the pride evident in his smile. “I have arranged for one of the music rooms to be empty for an hour, so you can have time to examine the machine. This close to the Gloria means there are many who are practicing, so an hour a week is all I can give you.” 

Tony gave a shrug, hiding the delight inside. “That’s good for me. I can get a lot done in an hour. I’ve never been to a Gloria.” 

“Somehow, I am not surprised,” Loki smiled. 

“What’s it like?” 

“As you would imagine when thousands of angels and mortals get together to worship. It becomes part concert, part social party, and more than half political maneuvering. We pretend we don’t, of course, but the Manadavvii want to be seen with the prominent angel leaders, and the Jansai have to be coerced into coming, which means they have to be pandered to, and the few Edori who remain on this continent mostly stay away from the crowds, pitching their tents on the edge of the plain. Thor’s first Gloria would have been a disaster if it weren’t for my careful preparations.” 

Tony had thought about attending the annual meeting, but the idea of traveling to the Plains of Sharon to sing to a god he didn’t believe in seemed a waste of time. 

“It sounds like Harmony is a lot more work than you let on,” he teased, but Loki nodded seriously enough. 

“It is. Political gain has always been a weakness, as is greed and ambition. Jovah never changed our hearts when He gave us a new world to settle. Harmony has to be more important than our selfish desires, though, for our society to work.” 

Tony sighed and settled back against the couch. “I’m better with machines than people. I put on the clothes and party when it’s an obligation, but I much prefer the quiet of my workshop.” 

Loki beckoned with a hand. “Tell me of the things you like to create. I have heard much more about this Howard Stark, and his accomplishments, and now you are continuing his legacy.” 

Tony winced, unhappy to bring up the topic of his father. “Oh, um. It’s more of Caleb’s legacy, really. He invented quite a few contraptions, most notably the automobile. Except he couldn’t get it to be self-sustaining, not with wood burning. My father switched to steam and made a whole new breed of them. That was his specialty. Then I came along and... well, I made them better.” 

Tony smiled proudly, knowing it was no boast. “The Jansai factories changed the game, you know. We can make an automobile quicker, and more reliable.” 

Loki frowned, nodding. “Yes. We have been concerned about these factories, and their safety. Thor isn’t convinced they are a benefit to the people.” 

“Profit is a benefit to the people,” Tony shrugged. “At least, to the ones making the money. I just invent things; I can’t control what people do with them.” 

Loki hummed softly, looking concerned at the window drapes. They were a small problem, and one best handled by Thor. 

“Actually, I could use your help with something, Anthony.” 

“Oh? I’m always ready to offer my services.” The cheeky smile he gave the angel was enough to get a chuckle. 

“I’m sure you are. But we will have to discuss it somewhere else.” Loki’s eyes flickered to Hela, and Tony nodded in understanding. 

“Sure, no problem. You still haven’t given me a tour of the hold, you know. We can do that while Hela works on her-” 

“I’m done, Tony.” 

Tony’s head swiveled around, clearly taken aback. “Uh. Really?” 

Hela showed him the separates pieces, all in a line, then one by one she took each piece, twisted them just so, until they were altogether, and as jumbled as before. 

“This was harder to find the trick. But I noticed this corner and this one,” she pointed out each piece and how she had reasoned out the trick, then handed the puzzle back to Tony. “I like the way you flirt with my father, by the way. He could use a challenge.” 

Tony nearly choked, and a glance to the side showed Loki’s broad grin wasn’t in the least bit ashamed. Turning back to Hela, Tony squinted hard. 

“Are you sure you’re eight?” He asked. 

“Sigyn says my soul is thirty,” the girl replied with a perfectly straight face, but from Loki’s loud laugh Tony was sure it was a jab. 

“Alright. Well. Since you insist on being so clever. This...” he held out a new, shiny puzzle that was smaller than the other two, depositing it into her hands. “Is my_ second _ hardest piece. You figure that out in an hour, kid, and you’ll be ready to apply to the Mount Sinai School of Engineering and Science. Hey Lokes, can I talk to you for a second?” 

Blinking at the sudden nickname, Loki followed Tony to the front of the room where they could converse quietly. Hela watched them, knowing they were discussing her. Tony had to turn his back so he couldn’t feel her gaze. 

“What kind of education does she get?” Tony asked, pitching his voice low. 

“Why, is she remarkable?” 

“Remarkable? She solved a puzzle that should have taken her more than ten minutes in less than half that! I know a prodigy when I see one. Whatever she becomes or wants to do in life, she’s got the makings of a talented scholar. I would highly suggest you bring in more science and math tutors, ones who can guide her towards the entrance exam for Mount Sinai. She could go very far with an education from them.” 

Loki’s proud smile slipped a little as he considered that. Sending his little girl away? Entrust her happiness to strangers? 

“They aren’t like that, Loki,” Tony said softly, reading his expressions correctly. “I know scientists who can’t spell their own names, but they can list every element we have discovered so far and their chemical properties. Mount Sinai _ looks _ for the eccentric ones, and the disabled ones. The kids who see the world differently. She could blossom there, Loki!” 

“Or she could be miserable,” Loki frowned, but he rubbed his lips thoughtfully. “I suppose... that would be her choice in the matter. The school doesn’t take students younger than fifteen anyway. We could watch her, and with your lessons...” 

“My lessons will be the practical side. How to make things work, how to get dirty. All of which she needs. It’s too clean up here, no wonder she is so pale.” 

Loki’s wings stiffened slightly, and Tony realized what he said could be taken in a bad light. 

“Loki, that’s not- I can’t imagine how hard it’s been, but she’s practically stuck up here, and-” 

“You’re right, you _ can’t _imagine it,” Loki said coldly, knocking the wind from Tony’s lungs. “You said she will take more time with this puzzle?” Tony did the right thing and nodded without saying anything. He knew when to keep his mouth shut. “Then I might as well give you the tour before your time with the music machines. Hela, darling!” 

He swept across the room to wrap his daughter up in arms and feathers, smothering her with affection. “I am absconding with your teacher for a bit, but we won’t be far! Send your brother to find us in the music rooms if you finish the puzzle before we get back.” 

Hela spared a moment to return a brief kiss for her father and pushed at him. “Go, Papa, I am concentrating. Don’t forget to sing for him, that should put you in a better mood. I _ like _ him, Papa.” 

Loki paused in straightening up, but he patted her head gently. “Of course. I shall not scare him away, my dove.” 

Tony picked up his case and followed after Loki, hoping there was a way to settle this disagreeable mood. She _liked_ him? It must be rare indeed if Loki had to reassure that she wouldn’t lose her new found teacher. 

What exactly had he stumbled into? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hela is a very bright child, and Tony sees that. He also understands what it's like to be different, so he immediately connects with her. I adore their dynamic.


	6. The Tour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at describing music. I don't have Shinn's abilities. But I TRY damnit!

The hold was fascinating. It had been built by the Settlers, and Tony was  _ obsessed  _ with Settler technology.  He loved the p ipes that carried water and warm air to heat the rooms travels in the walls, and while the newest plumbing was a mimicry of that, it paled in comparison to the efficiency of the early Samarians. 

Loki took them back through the living quarters and to the communal areas, explaining the singing halls, the learning rooms, the crafting halls where goods were made. Angels didn’t just fly about and sing for miracles, although that was their chief duty. They were a hub for artists and creativity that celebrated Harmony and their god. 

Harmony was the theme, as Tony noticed. The music drifting down in the hold was ever present, and while Tony couldn’t name the song, it was uplifting and whimsical, like a feather drifting on the wind. Wherever they went angels and mortals paused to greet Loki, some of whom hurried past on business, and others stopped to be introduced to Tony. 

Loki told each and every one that he was there as a tutor for Hela. Some of them gave Tony strange looks, as if they wondered where his sense was, and others looked skeptical. Apparently outside tutors didn’t last for too long. If Loki noticed any of the looks, he said nothing, smiling pleasantly at everyone, but Tony got the sense of a darkening cloud, and those smiles became chilly with certain people. 

“Just how many angels are in this hold?” He asked as three of them greeted Loki but swept past in a hurry, disappeared up a flight of stairs that curled up. A few minutes later Tony noticed the voices had changes from two to three, and the song changed. Must have been shift change. 

“In the Eyrie there are twenty-five,” Loki responded. “Though we have the capacity for more. Fifty in Cedar Hills, and thirty-eight in Monteverde by the last count. Although... I think Leigha just had her baby, so it would be thirty-nine.” 

Tony gave him a stare. “You mean there are only around a hundred angels for the entire world?”

Loki nodded seriously. “The bulk are in Cedar Hills where the current Archangel resides. I think the highest our numbers ever went was two hundred and sixty, but that was before Raphael and his crimes.” His nose wrinkled distastefully, and Tony wondered if they had walked by a trash heap. “As you can imagine, that is why angel children are so prized.”

Tony frowned, thinking about children getting priority because of an accident of genetics, but he was distracted as Loki turned into a deeper corridor, far from the outside walls, and the sound behind them tapered off, and even the song of harmony was muted. 

Tony’s breath caught, and  without thinking he  reached out to touch Loki’s wrist. “Is this... the music rooms?”

Loki smirked and opened one of three doors that had a green ribbon hanging on  the  wall, showing the way into a room painted light grey, with patterns swirling on the wall. Tony capered inside, his eyes bright, and when Loki closed the door the room became silent. 

A silence like Tony hadn’t felt before. It was a pressure on his ears, as everything was kept out. 

“Wow. That’s... nuts.” 

His voice sounded pure, and he thought he caught tones in it that had never occurred to him. “This place blocks out sound. I didn’t know why you would need that, but now that I’m here, I can see why it would be helpful in practice.”

Loki nodded. “You can be as bad as you want in here. There is no one to criticize.”

The Voice wanted to get into Tony’s brain, but he spotted the screen on the far wall, and like a child he was far more interested in toys. “This is it? Why didn’t you tell me, I would have brought my tool kit!”

Loki chuckled to see the enthusiasm, and he followed at a discreet pace while Tony looked that machine over, spotting the hidden panel that kept the inner guts of the machine clean and safe. Without waiting for the angel, Tony turned the machine on and worked the buttons, giddy with the electricity beneath his fingers. 

“I thought you had never seen one before,” Loki grinned, leaning against the wall while he watched. 

“I haven’t. But these are standard ON and OFF buttons, and these are self-explanatory, and these-” He stopped, turning to Loki. “Want to give me a demonstration?”

Loki considered. “Of the room, or the machine?”

“Both?”

Playfully shoving Tony away with his wing, Loki swept through the selection on the screens until he found the song and artist that he wanted. There would be no words, as it was an acoustic track, to allow the singer to practice with only their voice. 

Loki pressed play, and the sound of violins began to creep into the room, gently swelling to a pitch. But Tony wasn’t listening to the melody . 

“Where is that coming from?” He demanded, spinning about as he searched for the sources. He scampered between the walls, looking for grates, for any indication that sound was issuing from pipes, when The Voice stopped him dead. 

The richest sound filled the air, warm and vibrating, cascading like a waterfall. The music was simple, with a steady beat like a heart keeping time. Unable to resist the siren call, Tony turned, watching the angel sing. 

Loki’s head was tilted back, his hands extended in a plea, his wings at an angle that framed him perfectly. It looked practiced, a performance for one. 

Suddenly Tony heard the words, realized it was a love song, and heat rose to his face, coloring it in embarrassment. The Voice caressed him, nestled him in meadows and sunshine, called him to dance beneath the moonlight. And Tony did _ not  _ dance. 

At  one point , Loki’s voice skipped up an octave, holding the note in sustained tension until Tony was certain he was showing off, then settled back, bringing him to earth, setting his feet on ground that wasn’t as solid as it was a moment ago. 

As The Voice faded, and the music ended, Tony sucked in a breath, shaking his head to clear it. 

What.... in all of Science... was  _ that _ ?

As Loki opened his eyes and regarded him, Tony thought that drowning would be easier than admitting how much he was affected. Unfortunately, Loki didn’t need to see his face to know. 

“Your kiss is on fire,” Loki smiled, his normal voice almost jarring. 

Tony’s left hand smacked over his bicep, scowling at the angel. He hadn’t noticed the burn until that moment. “That’s not scientifically possible,” he argued. “It’s a piece of glass!”

Loki shrugged, his wings rising and settling with a hush. “Would you like me to repeat the experiment? That is what you do, yes?”

“No! Well yes, but no thanks. Maybe later.” Tony coughed, scrambling to pick his brains from off the floor. He grumbled about finding the pipes and went back to examining the walls, feeling the heat of the angel’s gaze.

Finally, with a victorious cry, Tony knelt on the floor, noticing the grates that had been so cleverly hidden , blending in with the swirls . He wanted to look inside... find out their mystery. 

A knock on the door interrupted their time, and a teenage angel with grey wings slipped in, speaking softly to Loki. Only by looking up and squinting did Tony realize how the younger had the same shade of hair, and pointed nose, as his father. He would be very handsome by the end of his growing years. 

“Tony, this is my son,  Jormugr . We call him  Jor for short.”  Jor gave Tony a brief nod, but his hazel eyes weighed Tony just as heavily as  Sigyn had done before. “We are needed back in the main rooms. Some of the angels from Monteverde have begun to arrive. I’m sorry, but I would like to get you home myself before I need to tend to other duties.”

With a last look at the music machine, Tony shrugged and sauntered over, all too aware of the younger’s eyes. “Yeah, no problem. I can always come back. Right? Machines for lessons? Let’s go check on Hela and check her progress.” A glance at his wrist showed that only half an hour had passed. She should still be engrossed in the puzzle. 

Jor trailed behind them in the hallways, deferring to his elders, but Loki included him in the chatter, though the youth did not talk much. In fact, it was uncanny how silent he was. 

“Are all your kids this weird?” Tony asked, loud enough for  Jor to hear. 

Loki was surprised into a laugh. “There is another. My second son, Fenrir. He is... The most like me.” His smirk did not elaborate, but he looked amused.  Jor didn’t bat an eye at the exchange. 

Weird kid. 

Their little group had just arrived in the communal areas when a flurry of movement caught their eyes. Angels and mortals leapt away from the doorway, clearing a path for a grey bundle to fluff her way through, dark eyes blazing, heading straight for Loki and Tony with a flustered Sigyn right behind her. 

“Loki!”  Sigyn waved. “There's your father! I’m sorry, but she insisted and-”

Hela marched up to Tony, straightened to her full height and shook her curled fist at him. “You tricked me!” She blurted out, shocking the fringe spectators with her vehemence. 

“Oh, did I?” Tony asked innocently, deflating half of the little angel’s wrath. “And how did I do that, O Brilliant One?”

Hela lifted the puzzle, shaking it at him. “This doesn’t have a solution!”

“Are you sure about that?”

“I worked it, and worked it, but I couldn’t find any piece that lets go, and I couldn’t make anything fit, and nothing comes off, it can’t!” 

Tony crossed his arms. “And you didn’t just give up?”

Her chin went up stubbornly. “I tried every permutation, and nothing was possible. So... so, you tricked me!” 

“Hela, darling,” Loki tried to intervene, but Tony’s proud laugh made him stop. 

Tony checked his wrist before taking the puzzle back. “Forty minutes to come to this conclusion. You’re definitely smarter than the majority of this hold.”

There was a slight stir in the room, and Loki swirled to glare at anyone too close to eavesdrop. Hastily the others scattered, leaving their circle in peace. Jor meandered around to stand by his sister’s side, and Sigyn fixed her hair with a sigh, relieved to see someone else taking control. 

“So.... I’m right?” Hela asked, looking shocked. 

Tony proudly rubbed the top of her head, messing up the straight hair. “It’s not about being right, kid. It’s about being confident in your conclusion. Eighty percent of the people doing this puzzle will give up after ten minutes. Ten percent will keep going for hours, because they can’t even perceive the idea that the puzzle is a lie, and they keep looking for an answer. A good engineer will know when a solution is possible, and when to abandon a design because it  _ just won’t work _ .”

Hela listened to the lecture, nodding in agreement at the end. She still looked at Tony in wonder, trying to find the unkind word behind the praise. Loki, however, was beaming at her, and lifted her up to kiss her, while  Jor tugged her wing fondly. 

“Right! That means cake for a reward, and I have a gift for Hela back in her rooms.”

Loki carried his daughter back down the halls, but she listened to Tony chatter on about engineering with large, trusting eyes. Walking behind them,  Jor scowled at the blacksmith, not yet convinced of his honesty. His family was more important than politics, and Hela the most important of all. 

When they got to her rooms, Tony shoved the puzzle back into his case and removed a small rolled case made of soft leather, a large ‘S’ stamped onto the front. With great ceremony, Tony stood before Hela and handed her the case. 

“This: is your first tool kit.”

Hela’s eyes went wide, and she accepted it reverently with both hands. Unlacing the  thong , she unrolled it on the floor and flipped the top back, showing pouches with a variety of tools, all sized for a child and with handles of polished, light wood. 

Tony kneeled and began naming them, taking out a small leather book and handing it over. “This has descriptions of every tool and what they are used for. I expect you to have them memorized by next week, so we can start building.”

Hela pressed the tome to her chest, her smile spreading across her face like dawn. “I’ll have it all memorized, Tony. Just watch!” 

“I expect nothing less from an apprentice,” Tony nodded, standing up finally. Hela bounced to her feet as fast as she could, nearly toppling over until  Jor caught her, but she gave Tony a hug around his middle, then immediately settled on the couch to read, picking up each tool as she read about them. 

Tony packed everything he was taking home, then followed Loki back out to the landing pad outside. The voices  upstairs  were  still  raised in song, something about praising  Jovah .  Tony wasn’t sure, he didn’t pay attention to hymns.

“I want to thank you, Anthony,” Loki said, stopping them in the middle of the landing. 

Tony shrugged it off as best he could. “Hey, don’t thank me yet. Thank me when she gets into Mount Sinai.”

“No, not just for that,” Loki said, shifting on his feet. “For treating Hela with respect. It’s been such a long time since she has accepted touch from anyone but us, and... it means more than you know.”

For the second time that day, Tony felt heat rise to his face. He humphed, scrubbing his hair into a mess, trying to recover his tough guy persona. “Kids are... well, kids are kids, but that doesn't mean they are stupid. I hated the adults who treated me like that, and I usually knew more than they did. Adults have this stupid pride that gets hurt when kids are smarter than they are.”

Loki’s soft smile of understanding made Tony’s chest ache. “You understand children far more than some parents.”

“Yeah, well. Maybe I never grew up,” Tony shrugged again.

“Oh, don’t say that,” The Voice purred. “I need you to at least be of age, or there will be  _ rumors. _ ”

Would he ever get used to flirting with an angel? 

“Shall I take you home now?” Loki asked, and Tony realized his arms were extended out, as if asking for a hug. 

“Oh! Oh, um. Y-yeah. I guess?”

Painfully aware  that his head only reached to Loki’s chin , Tony stepped into the embrace and held on tight as they hurled through space, first dropping like a stone over the edge, then snapping into a glide as Loki’s wings locked into place, igniting a thrill in his stomach that spread to every corner of his being. 

His second ride was much more enjoyable than the first.


	7. The Inconvenient Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I hate the scene with Fenrir and Jor. I might change it later. Once I stop freaking out.

It didn’t take Tony very long to adjust to his visits to the hold. He even looked forward to the weekly visit, partly for the budding awakening of a young mind, and partly for a dangerously attractive hold leader. 

He and Loki didn’t get much time alone, of course.  Sigyn would sit in Hela’s room during their lessons, rocking in a chair nearby while working on some stitchery. Sometimes one brother or another would attend, but Hela would often chase them out for being a distraction. Fenrir, once Tony met him, was notorious for it. 

The first time the young boy swaggered into Hela’s room while she was taking apart a machine, he plunked himself down on a chair across from Tony and started a staring contest, his crooked smile too sharp to be friendly. A moment later,  Jor entered as well, his silent stare menacing. 

Between the pressure of the two of them, Tony started to get an impression . “Can I help you?” He finally asked, breaking the contest. 

The eleven-year old showed his teeth. “You like small spaces?”

Tony crossed his arms, staring the kid down. “I don’t mind them.”

“I’m good at getting into spaces. I’m good at finding out secrets, too. Any secret. Bad, good, don’t matter.”

“Apart from your terrible grammar that you must have picked up on the street, what does your skill set have to do with me?”

Fenrir leaned in. “Did you know that angels can lift twice their body weight? That means even  Jor can pick you up. In case.”

Tony noted the horribly inaccurate fact of angelic strength, but he ignored that and raised an eyebrow. “In case of...?”

“In case you’re not welcome here anymore,”  Jor said, his hooded eyes as threatening as a serpent’s, his wings fluffed out in warning. 

Before Tony could come back with a smart reply, Hela spoke up. 

“ Jor , Fen, that’s enough. This is my favorite teacher, and if he is hurt then I will be  _ very _ displeased.” 

It was as if her words shattered a glass, the breaking of which startled the two boys, and they hastily promised her they would watch over Tony as if he was their pet. They cajoled and pleaded with their sister until her scowl smoothed out and she forgave them, her brief nod releasing their guilt. 

Tony couldn’t believe the power she held over them, but at a stern command they left the room, promising to return with a tray of fruit and tea. 

“I think your brothers just threatened me,” Tony said in a conversational tone. 

“They do that sometimes,” Hela replied, picking her tool back up. “You’re lucky they warned you first.”

“It’s nice to have protective brothers, though. Isn’t it?”

The girl shrugged, only one side moving. “I suppose. It’s better than blaming me.”

“Blaming you? For what?” Almost as soon as he asked, Tony realized his mistake. Hela didn’t raise her eyes, but her brows started furrowing again, and he found himself hastily apologizing, just like the two boys had done. After only a few words she smiled at him, saying it was alright and she wasn’t upset.

No wonder she was so powerful. The girl could manipulate anyone at the drop of a hat. 

Once he started on building projects with her, Tony demanded more space. A storage room was converted for their use, with tables set up for any and all contraptions, as Hela learned about pully systems, physics, and energy. She leapt through the beginning lessons, and Tony could see no reason why he should take it slow when her mind was so hungry for more. 

Their lessons were delightful, but Tony fell in love with the music machines. 

Tony made the most of his allotted hour every week. His tools followed him in, and Tony took apart everything he could find, carefully laying the pieces out on a clean sheet on the floor to put back together. He had learned that Loki hadn’t told anyone but Sigyn about their bargain, so he didn’t bring it up, either. The angels were understandably touchy about their music machines. 

His hour was the only time he got to see Loki. The angel took to retreating with him to watch him work, sitting and relaxing against the wall in obvious relief. It started to occur to Tony that this hour was the only peace and quiet Loki could get from his duties. 

At first Loki just watched, staying quiet so Tony could work. He didn’t mind the audience, or the occasional flirting. Some days Loki seemed more tired, closing his eyes and napping while Tony tinkered. Other days he was as curious as a cat. 

“As I reflected on our delightful dinner the other night, I came to the disturbing revelation that I was so rude to focus on only myself,” Loki said the second day they were enclosed together. He was sitting with one knee bent, his arm propped on the bend, and Tony really had to focus on the wires inside the machine so he wouldn’t notice how the light showed off the reflective colors of blues and greens in the dark wings. There was something predatory about the gaze, too. 

“I don’t know what you mean. I liked hearing about you,” Tony replied, gripping more wires. 

“But I want to hear about you now,” said The Voice. “Tell me something. You came from Luminaux, yes?”

Tony chewed on a lip, debating how much to reveal. “Yeah. I was born in Luminaux. My dad had a... a shop there.”

“Hmm, more than a shop. A company, if I am not mistaken. Stark Industries is one of the biggest producers of automobiles in Bethel.”

Tony glanced up sharply. “Who have you been talking to?”

Loki shrugged innocently. “Friends. It’s been a while since I have visited the Blue City, but I remember the Stark logo on the side of the building.”

“We do more than autos now,” Tony said, turning back to his machine. “I expanded our work after my parents died to include more machinery. I am more on the designing side. My team of smiths and engineers actually make the machines after my models.”

“What are you doing in Velora?” Loki asked, curious.

“This!” Tony grinned, showing off a bright piece of something he had pulled out of the wall. He examined it on all sides and carefully laid it on the sheet. “I get bored easily. Designing farm equipment is only so exciting, and the autos are working just fine. I’ll make those better next time I go home.”

Loki noted just how casually Tony talked about creating entirely new technology whenever he was  _ interested _ enough to do so. 

“I get itchy, too,” Tony went on. “I want to see things, meet people, seek out adrenaline wherever I can.”

“Oh, then I should barrel roll more often.”

Tony placed a hand on his chest and sighed longingly. “Flying is my new drug.”

Loki’s chuckle was another. 

When he wasn’t being distracting, Loki was helpful, giving Tony the history of the machines and exactly what had happened during the time they had broken. Tony drew diagrams of everything he found, keeping them in a careful waterproof leather binder. It became his treasure trove. 

Tony have been visiting the hold for a month, long enough to know when something was wrong that put all the feathers in a fluster.  The hold felt frantic, a tension that was almost touchable, and more than a few people were standing in corners and whispering, shaking their heads.  He had never seen them so flustered before this visit, so he kept out of the way and snuck down the familiar passages to Hela’s rooms to collect his student. 

He didn’t get to see Loki that day, and he wasn’t comfortable going to the music room by himself, in case anyone walked in. Quietly informing  Sigyn he would come back the next day, he slipped out of the hold almost unnoticed. 

It was Rolan who stopped him, asking if he had heard the news. He looked both excited and forlorn, but it made sense when he informed Tony another angel had been found dead and brought back to the Eyrie. This time it was  Borat , a middle-aged angel with cream colored speckled wings. No one was sure what had happened, but another funeral would have to be held. 

Giving his condolences, Tony said goodbye and headed back to town by the steps, thinking over the news with slight trepidation. Two angels. Cause of death unknown. The saying about rain involved pouring, didn’t it?

Tony was back the next day, and this time he was determined to get his time with the machines. He spoke to  Sigyn , who gave him permission to go by himself, and said that Loki would be there as soon as he could. She even gave Tony a brief hug, though why Tony would need comfort, he couldn’t say. 

Only later when Tony had grease up to his elbows and he heard the door open and close behind him, did he turn with a cheery look to discover that maybe the hug hadn’t been for him after all. 

Loki sighed, dragging his back along the wall as he slumped to the floor, his wings a mess to either side. He looked worn, tired. Even his smile was tired. 

“Hello Anthony. I’m sorry to have kept you waiting.”

Tony looked him over then shook his head. “You look like you need a bed. I don’t  require a babysitter; you can go nap you know.”

Loki made a face. “No, actually I can’t.  Twice in one month we must cater to visiting angels and their companions. There is a ridiculous amount of planning for it. Not to mention Borat was one of ours, so there is a lot of grief and comforting to do. His wife is doing well, thankfully, she is focusing on their boys.”

Tony didn’t know what to say, exactly, so he went back to updating his papers on the machine. 

“There is something odd about this one,” Loki’s voice continued, almost in a hush. Tony looked up see the concerned frown, the distracted gaze. 

“What kind of odd?” Tony asked, intrigued. Loki didn’t hear him until he repeated the question. 

“Hmm? Oh. Well. I can’t stop thinking. Both Leon and Borat’s deaths had similarities. Both were found in a field a few hours outside of Velora, with no visible signs of  a fall . No reason for them to have fallen. Their wings weren’t even broken.”

Tony frowned. “Not broken?”

The dark head moved briefly. “No. Borat had an injury to his wing, but only to the lower feathers, and I have no idea what might have caused it.”

“Huh. An injury to feathers. It would have thrown his flight pattern off, maybe caused him to crash. 

“Perhaps.” Loki didn’t sound convinced. He sounded tired. Tony left him alone, and ten minutes later he looked over to see the angel’s eyes were closed, and his breathing deep and even. Smiling softly, Tony went back to sketching parts. 

By the time Tony packed his tools away, Loki was halfway down the wall, his wing propping up his head. Overcome with curiosity, Tony knelt and ran his fingertips over the black feathers, watching the light reflect in greens and blues and oranges. Loki’s wings weren’t really black at all , they had colors hidden in their depths . 

The touch caused the angel to stir, though, his breath catching as he realized how far his posture had sunk. “Oh... oh my... how long have I slept?”

The confused little voice caused Tony to smile. “About forty minutes. And the hold didn’t fall off the mountain.”

Loki yawned, standing slowly to shake out his wings, the fluffing settled down after a minute. Tony couldn’t quite get the image out of his head of a  pigeon taking a bath in a puddle. 

“If you want to touch, you only have to ask,” Loki said, smoothing his hair back. 

Tony coughed to hide the slight blush. “Sorry. Didn’t know you would feel it.”

“They are very sensitive,” Loki explained, opening the door for them to leave the music room. “Some angels like the petting a little too much.” 

His smirk made Tony swallow, but he feigned ignorance while he brushed past him. “Oh yeah? What about you?”

“Ask and you will find out, Anthony.”

Now positive that his face was on fire, Tony opened his mouth to return another quip, when the sound of running feet caused them both to turn towards the archway to the hold. 

“Loki!” Came the frantic shout, and Joseph nearly crashed into them, the wings buffeting them as he corrected his speed. “Loki, thank  Jovah I found you! They found another one!” 

By his tone and the terrified widening of his eyes, Tony didn’t have to ask what it was. One glanced at Loki’s bloodless face was all it took. 

“Who was it?” Loki asked, grasping Joseph’s forearms. “Who found them?”

“It-it’s Levi,” Joseph said, already nearly in tears. “A  Jansai merchant found him in a field, brought him back to us... Loki, he is barely older than we are, and there have been no storms!”

“Two angels in three days?” Loki asked, astonished and a little bit frightened. 

Abruptly he realized Tony was still standing there. “I- I am sorry,  Anthony , I am afraid I cannot accompany you-”

Tony punched his shoulder lightly. “Don’t sweat it. I’m coming with you to examine this new body. Two deaths in three days? Three deaths in a month? You need an extra brain in that room and thankfully, mine is awesome.”  He also didn’t want to leave the dark angel while he was in such distress. 

Joseph looked surprised, but after a moment Loki nodded. “Very well. Lead on, Joseph. I presume he was taken to the infirmary like the others?”

Without any further delay, the group trudged together down the halls until they reached a gathering of people, both mortals and angels, some of them upset and demanding answers. Loki moved through them like a calm wind, soothing and speaking words of comfort. Eventually they parted a way for the three of them to get through the doors that  Jor and another youth were guarding. Tony could tell by the confused scowls that his presence was noted, and not wildly accepted. 

The infirmary was quiet, and Joseph lead them to a side door that opened into a single room with a window that let in the light to illuminate a lone figure on the bed that was placed in the direct center. This must be where the dead were laid out for preparation, or sick patients were quarantined. 

A brief choking sound made Tony glance at Loki, but whatever noise the angel had made was quickly smothered by a mask of cold examination. So, he could shut down emotion when faced with unexpected disasters. He made a good leader, Tony thought. 

Placing his case down, Tony got to work, circling the bed and marking the different signs over the body. “ So let me get this straight. This is Levi?” Joseph nodded; his eyes red but he had his emotions contained as well. “Middle aged. Good health?” Another nod. “Right. Fairly good flyer, I imagine. Yeah, I think I saw him taking a few ladies for a jaunt in the evenings. Single, then?”

Loki crossed his arms, staying in one place while he looked over the body. “The wing injury is the same.”

“You mean that?” Tony pointed to a ragged hole in the right wing, where light brown feathers were bent and burned out of place. Tony walked around until he could touch the wing, ignoring Joseph’s light gasp. 

Eyes narrowed, Tony got closer, looking at the burns. They _ were _ burns. And in a circular  pattern , some feathers singed on the edges and some on the bottom. How odd. 

Tony pressed the remaining feathers down until he had an approximate size of his palm. Then he plucked one of the singed feathers and brought it to his nose. 

“Huh. That’s odd.”

“What is?” Joseph asked in a strained voice. “Could you  _ not _ touch him? He hasn’t been cleaned yet!” Loki hushed him with a soft pat. 

Tony glanced at him sharply. “Has the other one been cleaned?”

Joseph’s nostrils flared. “The other one is Borat! And yes, he has.”

“Pity. I want to look at him, too.” Tony said, pocketing the feather. “These smell like something I’m familiar with. I just don’t know what. Ok  ok , I’m sorry for forgetting his name, but names are forgettable, while smells aren’t.”

“How are you familiar?” Loki asked. 

Tony shrugged. “I  dunno yet. But I  _ know _ I've smelled it somewhere. I just  have to think of where it is. Could take me a night with a bottle of wine, could take me a week. I’ll get it eventually. This was like the injury to Borat?”

Loki nodded. “Yes,” he said slowly. “And the wings aren’t broken.”

“Then there is his face.”

Both angels looked at him strangely. “What about his face?”

Tony stared back at them. “Well look at it!”

All three stepped closer, trying to see what Tony saw. 

“His eyes are staring open, his mouth is agape, the best expression I can say is that he is shocked! He couldn’t be dead for very long. A few hours? Half a day? Not long enough for his muscles to go slack yet. I’ve seen the poor idiots who have jumped from a height, and they don’t look like that.”

Loki went very still at this revelation. “Are you saying they were-”

The door opening cut off Loki’s words, and the men turned to see the strained face of Sigyn. “Oh, Loki forgive me, but Thor has just arrived and-”

“He is here already?” Loki groaned. “I just sent a  messenger two days ago!”

“I know, Loki, but he is here early, and he wants to see Levi, so I told him-”

Loki sighed, rubbing his forehead. “Yes, yes of course Sigyn, show him in, thank you. Joseph, would you mind?”

Joseph said he didn’t, of course, and no sooner did he and  Sigyn vacate the room did two more angels muscled in, making the room just as stifling as it was before. 

The first impression Tony got of the Archangel was Solid Gold  meets  Immovable Mountain Force. Thor, the Archangel,  son of Odin  and brother to Loki, was big and burly, his arms bare to the world with little shame and his golden hair as thick as his feathers. Standing next to Loki, the difference was striking. Golden and Tan next to Black and Fair, but with the same strong jawline, and a connection that was almost thick enough to touch. 

Thor went to Loki first, grasping his shoulder in an intimate gesture. “I was already on my way on another matter when I intercepted your  messenger . I am very sorry, brother.”

Loki allowed himself a sigh, his wings settling a little lower. “This is very unexpected, but I thank  Jovah for your prompt arrival.” He also greeted the other, a fair blonde fellow with yellow wings who Loki introduced to Tony as  Fandral .  Fandral gave Tony a weighted look and then a bow, but he got the impression that if they weren’t there on such solemn matters then he might have been propositioned. 

Thor approached the bed, and the angel lying there, while Loki came around to stand next to Tony, his warmth and presence a welcome bunker against the sudden energy of his brother. Not that Thor was energetic, he just... crackled. Tony would figure it out later. 

“ Jovah weeps,” Thor said softly, brushing a hand over Levi’s head. “So many of His children have fallen in so short a time. Some tragedies are difficult to weather.”

“Tell that to their families,” Loki said stiffly. “There is something strange here, Thor. Both Levi and Borat had these holes in their wings, look here.” Thor frowned where Loki pointed, but he didn’t contradict what he was saying. “I don’t like it. Three angels don’t just drop out of the sky for no reason!” 

Thor gave it some consideration, but Tony could see by the shake of his head that he was on the wrong path. “They both fell close to the Eyrie. Perhaps we ought to check the wine sellers, see if they were in the same place. A bad batch of wine can make any angel fly badly.”

Loki crossed his arms. “We need to investigate, nevertheless. We need to be sure this won’t happen again!” 

“What are you saying, Loki?”  Fandral asked. “This could be deliberate?”

“It’s painfully deliberate,” Tony interjected for the first time, and found three pairs of eyes on him. “It’s so damn obvious, even my student could figure it out, and she’s eight.”

Thor, his blue eyes sharpening at the abrupt tone, turned to Loki with a huff. “Loki. Please tell me what this blacksmith is doing here. If he is the one you told me about, don’t you think it’s inappropriate to bring your paramour into a place of grief ?”

“You told him about me?” Tony smirked at the dark angel,  distracted by that pleasant reveal . A paramour, was he?

Loki’s grin was savagely sweet. “Anthony,” he purred. “Tell my _ brother _ what you are doing.”

Oh, so they were on the same side now, huh? Tony’s hands went to his hips, and he gave the others the sauciest smile he could conjure. 

“I’m here to see what  you featherbrains are blind to!” That really put them in a fluff. “One death is an accident, two could be coincidence, but three? Three is a pattern.” Tony dropped his attitude, staring right at the Archangel without mercy. 

“Someone is killing your angels.”


	8. Discoveries and Confessions

Of course Tony had to go over it again, and then  _ again _ , just to hammer away the truth into two very stubborn people who could not _ fathom _ that anyone would maliciously harm an angel. No one had murdered an angel in the history of Samaria, so long as you didn’t count the painful debacle with Raphael and the destruction of Windy Point. But the irrefutable logic was solid, especially once they followed Loki to the funeral room where the other body was being kept until burial, and they could compare the holes in the wings and their size and the strange smell that Tony hadn’t figured out yet. 

Loki allowed Levi’s family to visit the room once they were gone, and asked Joseph and  Sigyn to join them in a conference with Thor and  Fandral . Tony was glad to have  Sigyn , the only other mortal in the group. They brought Joseph and  Sigyn up to speed, and to their credit they accepted Tony’s theory without much fuss. To Sigyn, it was obvious they needed to find the perpetrator, and to Joseph the idea was paramount to blasphemous and needed to be stopped. 

“But how do we find him?” Thor asked, his voice a near growl. 

“Or her,”  Sigyn and Loki said at the same time. 

“Her, him, it matters not! How do we look for someone that leaves no trace? They didn’t leave their name in Levi’s pocket!”

“You want my advice?” Tony asked, once more getting the attention. “Call up that detective woman from the City Watch. The redhead, what’s her name? Natalia. Colder than ice except when around kids, but she’s got an eye for detail, and this is sort of her specialty. Get her up here now, so she can look over both bodies. Don’t clean Levi until she does. She can find more clues and maybe connect a few dots for us.”

Loki nodded along with  Sigyn . They were both familiar with  Natalia and agreed she should be involved. 

Then Thor tried to double down on the risk of sending angels out on miracle calls. “One angel is vulnerable, so long as the killer is out there. We need to spread the word and have everyone keep a look out for strange things.”

“Are you a total fool, Thor?” Loki sneered. “Do you _ want _ to start a panic? Let the killer know we are onto them as well? T hat’s the best way to make them disappear for good. T he hold leaders should know, and those of us here, but no one else!”

Thor didn’t like being called a fool, but after hearing Loki lecture him more about subtlety and caution, he agreed to make the reason private, while declaring that angels could only fly out in groups of twos and threes for safety. So  far, the attacks were close to the Eyrie, so the headquarters for the investigation would remain there. 

“I know you won’t like it, Loki, but I am sending you a reinforcement of twenty angels,” Thor said, and even though Loki stiffened he didn’t back down. 

“Just make sure they know who has the authority here,” Loki grumbled. 

Thor chuckled, nodding along. “Of course, brother. I won’t send anyone who still remembers you stealing pies.”

Loki rolled his eyes, clearly that was not what he meant but Thor wasn’t paying attention. They sent Joseph off to  Velora to speak with the City Watch, and while they waited Thor and  Fandral went back to speak to the bereaved families. 

Finding himself alone with Loki and  Sigyn again, Tony let out some of the tension in his shoulders. “Wow. Is he always like that?”

Loki gave a tired nod. “Yes. Taking charge is second nature to him. When we were younger and far more stupid, he wouldn’t even stop to think of what his actions would cause. If he did something, then it had to be right, or if he said something, that meant it was the best thing to do. Getting him to listen was a hardship, but it was worth it.”

“I have a new respect for you,” Tony said, smiling.  Sigyn covered a laugh with a cough.

Loki then turned to Tony. “I am sorry for keeping you, but your help has been infallible. Would you like to return to the city now or... perhaps you could stay for dinner?”

He sounded so hopeful that Tony didn’t have the heart to decline. “Yeah, I’ll stay. I can’t leave now, not with this mystery happening! I’ll wait for  Nat, I want to hear what she thinks about all of this.” He nodded towards the group of people standing and weeping. He knew he ought to feel some sort of emotion for them. Pity? Sympathy? The mystery was crowding it all out, though, and he knew emotions wouldn’t enter in for a while. 

He was better at puzzles than people anyway. 

While they waited, Tony worked on a design of his own, sketching on a paper and muttering equations and ideas to himself. An hour passed before a bright young woman with flaming red hair bobbed into the room, bypassed the group of mourners and chased everyone out, letting only Loki and one family member to remain. 

Another half an hour passed until Nat came out, scribbling in a notepad. When she passed by  Tony she gave him a familiar nod, then disappeared into the funeral room. Loki didn’t follow her, pausing by Tony’s chair instead. 

“She is... very methodical,” he mentioned, rubbing his lips with a finger. “She found some things we didn’t the first time. She asked questions we didn’t even think to ask.”

“That’s why you need her,” Tony nodded. “She’s good. I saw her track down a rapist with only a knife handle and a scarf to go by. It’s how I met  her, actually . She wanted my opinion on the knife.” 

Only ten minutes passed this time until Nat was out again, her strides taking her directly to Loki and Tony. “I’m not finished, but I can give you a report of what I found on the bodies. I’ll want details about the first victim, and I want to question everyone they saw last, and the people who brought them in.”

Loki nodded, shifting his weight to another foot. “How long will that take, exactly?”

Nat shrugged, placing a hand on one hip. “That depends on how quickly we can get everyone to talk. The families will be the worst. I’ll save them for last when they aren’t quite as hysterical.”

“I like her,”  Sigyn said, joining them in their corner. Tony was still in his chair, surrounded by the others. Very slowly he started to stand, but he was only taller than  Sigyn , damnit. “Loki, why don’t you take her to one of the halls while I fetch Thor and the others. The  Jansai merchants are still in town, I can tell Joseph to fetch them back to the Eyrie.”

With Loki leading the way, Tony gathered his papers and followed the group to a private hall. A few minutes later they were joined by the Archangel, and the two other angels who knew what was happening. Sif, the third hold leader from Monteverde, would have to be informed when she arrived in a few days. 

With them all gathered around her, Nat flipped through her notes to the beginning. She looked capable and commanding standing there, dressed in her slim pants and tight blouse. Only idiots commented about her chest anymore, as her reputation on The Watch had grown faster than weeds in spring. She didn’t act intimidated by the angels in the least. 

“The first thing I looked for was the cause of death,” she began, her voice even and professional. “The hole in the wings may have been cause for an abrupt landing, but since there were no broken bones, it’s unlikely they were high enough. Both of the current victims bore the same red marks around their necks, and the most recent victim had signs of surprise.”

Thor made a face. “I appreciate your attention to detail, Miss Natalia, but could we call them by their names?”

“That’s not how I work,” Nat said, flipping her red curls back behind a shoulder. “Names get in the way of thinking; it’s why having an outsider works better. To me, they are the victims. Save their names for the funerals.”

While her blunt remarks made some of the angels uncomfortable, Loki brought them back to the heart of the matter. “The cause of death?”

Nat nodded. “Strangulation. By hands, most likely.”

Many of them gasped. 

“That’s... so cruel!”  Fandral said, while  Sigyn pursed her lips and stared hard at Nat’s little notebook. “Who would do such a thing?”

Nat held up her fingers. “That tells us two things, actually. Can anyone guess?”

Silence met her, until Tony pipped up. “It was personal.”

“Correct. Either the angels knew their killer, or they were lulled into a false sense of security.”

“It was the same person,” Loki put in, earning another nod. 

“Exactly. The method is the same, so it’s unlikely there is more than one killer. Even the holes in the wings were alike, though placed differently. Whatever made the holes was enough to bring the angels down, and then the killer went for the throat. It also means this was thought out in advance. Strangulation doesn’t happen by accident. It’s not a case of mistaking someone for a burglar and grabbing the nearest blunt object. This person held an injured man down, one capable of fighting back, and looked them in the eyes as they died.”

Nat’s words stunned the group, and more than one pair of wings shivered. 

“To think... that such darkness persists in Samaria,” Thor said introspectively. “To break the tenants of Harmony to take a life is bad enough, but like this... it is unspeakable.”

Nat let them mull that over for a little bit, consulting her notes. “Tony, you mentioned something about a smell?”

Tony nodded. “I just can’t place it yet. Give me a few days of hard thinking and I’ll get it to you.”

“Please do. It’s the same on both victims. I know of no such weapon capable of doing this, but maybe it’s a simple household object that we aren’t thinking of. Like an iron too hot, or bag full of coals.”

Tony frowned, feeling a little ping in an area of his brain, but nothing rose to the surface, so he let the sensation go. It would appear when he needed it. 

“I also noticed red lines around Levi’s wrists. They indicate the wrists had been bound together, which is the probable reason why he couldn’t fight back. Which brings me to another observation.”

Nat paused, tapping her lips while the others waited. “I don’t think they died in those fields. I want to go there myself and examine the area, but their placement is a little too... obvious. Strangulation takes time, and anyone could be flying overhead and spot them. I think they were killed in a different location, and then dropped off in the fields to be found.”

_ To be found _ . 

That hung in the air like a rancid stench. 

“So... the killer... wanted us to have them back?”  Sigyn asked, her eyes widening as she worked the logic out. “But wouldn’t that mean they...  _ want _ us to know?”

“Are they  _ taunting _ us?” Thor asked, his fists clenching by his sides. 

“That’s one thought,” Nat said slowly. “It’s hard to say yet what the motive is. I need to look for the connections between the three victims. All men. Middle aged. Two married, one single. Two from The Eyrie, one from Monteverde. Did they all have an  illicit affair with the same woman?”

“Never Leon!” Thor hissed. “And not Borat, either! He loved his wife, and his boys!”

Nat made a note in her pad. “I’m not ruling it out, but I’ll admit it’s a bit shaky. The more we know, the more obvious the motive will be. It might  be someone who is just... angry at Jovah.” She shrugged, not concerned, while the angels all blinked in confusion at each other. Who would be angry at Jovah? “We will have to see. And if there are any new developments, I want to be the first one to examine the bodies.”

Loki asked the question that no one else wanted to. “Do you think there will be anymore?”

Nat considered him a moment, bouncing between the truth, and a comfortable lie. “Just stay aware. Working in groups is a good idea. No one goes out alone. That includes Archangels. You could be the real target. You said the first victim didn’t have the hole. That could mean the killer is experimenting.”

Thor jerked his head up, eyes flashing before he burst into a laugh. “Let them try. They will find me a bite too difficult to digest.”

He flexed his impressive arms before Loki gave his head a swat. “Idiot, have you forgotten the holes in the wings? Even you can be caught by surprise!” 

After Thor sulkily promised to abide by his own rule, he turned back to Nat. “Anything else you can tell us, Miss Natalia?”

“Please, call me Nat. I’m going to start interviewing, and if I find anything  new I’ll let you know. Tony, please work on that smell. It could be a crucial detail. Joseph, you know the families the best, would you accompany me?”

Joseph gave a polite bow and bid her to follow him while Thor, Loki, and  Sigyn all consulted on how best to proceed with the funerals, and how much to tell the others. Safety seemed a big concern, and they decided to spin the tale with the bad wine as a cover for the real investigation.  Fandral even offered to begin looking into the wine bars as a diversion, a suggestion that Loki approved of. 

Tony almost felt out of place, but he didn’t want to leave just yet. His hand was in his pocket, fingering the feather and the burned edges, thinking over different details, different memories in his head that might lead him to the right scent. It felt so insignificant, it kept slipping out of his thoughts. It was irritating to say the least.

He was brought back to the room by a heavy hand on his shoulder, and a look up (way up) was met with shocking blue eyes and a serious expression. 

“I apologize for my remarks earlier, son of Stark. In this time of trial, I am grateful for your keen eye and clear thoughts.”

Remarks? Oh, right, the paramour thing. Tony shrugged and smiled harmlessly. “I was in the area. You know, lessons with Hela. I can’t resist a secret, so I had to come along.”

Thor chuckled. “Yes, you are very similar to Loki. He likes secrets, too.” There was an amusement twinkling in his eyes, but before Tony could ask what he meant, Thor had let him go. “How is she progressing? Loki told me about her lessons the last time I was here. I want to see her, Loki! Is she in her rooms?” 

Loki shrugged a wing and answered in affirmative, so the great golden beast strode off, talking loudly about missing his favorite niece , and nothing would get in his way .  It calmed Tony to know that Hela’s family loved her. 

Loki and Tony would have followed, but  Sigyn held the angel back with a hand on his elbow.

“Loki, I need to speak to you,” she said simply, but by the intent look at the angel, Tony could see she meant  _ alone _ . 

Clearing his throat, Tony tried to inch past. “I’ll just... go find Hela and...”

“No, it’s alright, Tony. You ought to hear this, too.”

Tony froze, while Loki’s eyebrows went up. 

“Are you alright,  Sigyn ?” Loki asked, concerned. 

She shook her head. “Not exactly, but also yes. Loki, I meant to tell you sooner, but with everything happening I couldn’t get a chance, until this morning when it became urgent.”

“ Sigyn you are making me very nervous,” Loki laughed, but his smile was a wisp of smoke and then gone. 

She took a visible breath, releasing his arm and standing up as straight as she could. “Loki, I’m pregnant.”

The wind was knocked out of both the men, but while Tony stared, Loki recovered more quickly.

“Oh! You are- really? I-I suppose that I’m-”

“Who else would it be?”  Sigyn asked sharply, and that’s when Tony knew exactly who the father was. 

Talk about awkward. 

“Wow, that’s... um...” Tony felt more out of place now. He thought back through the entire month, trying to find any signs that Loki and  Sigyn were lovers, while his stomach took a sinking dive into a pool of disappointment. 

But Loki was beginning to smile, not at all bothered. “That’s wonderful! Isn’t it?” Suddenly his frown replaced the smile. “What do you mean about this morning?” 

The only sign of  Sigyn’s nervousness was the way her hands tightened on her skirts. “I’m... happy, Loki. I am. But this morning... it’s twins.  Seela was reasonably sure she could detect two heartbeats.”

She watched him intently while the blood drained from Loki’s face. It was like lightning had dropped him on the spot. Tony looked between the two of them, confused by the sudden change from joy to horror.  Sigyn looked more determined the longer Loki stayed silent. 

“Sigyn,” he finally breathed, reaching for her. “I... I am so sorry...”

Tony choked at the contradictory reaction. “Whoa, wait! Time out!” He stepped between them, crossing his arms to hold them apart. “First of all: Sigyn, congratulations? It’s a bit weird, I’ll admit, I didn’t even know you two were a thing. Second of all: What the hell, Loki? You don’t say ‘sorry’ to someone you knocked up!”

Loki recoiled as if slapped, but  Sigyn laughed briefly, cupping Tony’s cheek fondly. 

“Thank you, Tony, but you just haven’t been around angels enough to know. This happened before he met you, and it’s not often I corner him alone.” She flashed Loki a quick smile that he didn’t return, before explaining. “Angel births are celebrated, but they are often difficult. Sometimes we lose the mother, sometimes both. There is no way of telling if it is an angel until it is born. I could be carrying mortals, angels, or both!”

“I’m still not getting the problem,” Tony admitted. “Isn’t that... double the blessings?”

“We just don’t know!” Loki said, clearly in distress, his eyes locked onto  Sigyn . “Sigyn, you know this is dangerous, is it worth your life?”

Sigyn’s eyes, and voice, became as cold as ice. “The next person who asks me that question will have their ears soundly boxed.”

Tony was shocked to see Loki wince and wring his hands, b eginning to protest, b ut  Sigyn marched up to him and shook her finger in his face. 

“I won’t have this, Loki! I decided that it _ is _ worth the risk! I need your help, and I won’t have you sulking for the next five months! Don’t bury me before I’m dead!”

Finally Loki moved to placate her, speaking soothingly as he rubbed her shoulders and smoothed her hair back. “Of course,  Sigyn , forgive me, I’ll do anything to help!”

“I expect the same treatment you gave the others,” she demanded imperiously, wiping her eyes quickly. “You’ll be at every check in with the midwife.”

“Y-yes, of course!”

“You will fetch me  things and rub my feet every night.” 

“Anything you want, my dear.” Loki pulled her close and kissed the top of her head, and she leaned against him for a brief moment, drawing in strength. Or perhaps giving it. 

Then she pulled away, smiling brightly as if the threats before hadn’t even existed. “Good. I am glad that’s decided. Now I have many details to see to about the sudden swelling of our numbers. And I don’t mean just the babies. Tony,” she paused, laying another hand on Tony’s cheeks and smiling fondly. “Do me a favor and convince him that it’s not his fault?”

She bustled off without any further words, and Tony had to work to puzzle out her meaning. One look at Loki, though, and it was clear that she wasn’t joking. 

“Hey, Lokes? You alright?”

The angel was shaking, his eyes wide and staring at nothing, and he only looked at Tony when his name was shouted again. Shaking his head without responding, Loki just clutched his throat, covering his mouth with a palm. When his breathing picked up speed, Tony cursed. 

“Right. Ok. Panic attack, it’s ok, just breathe, you need air?” Loki nodded vigorously, squeezing his eyes shut. “Right, right yeah, landing pad, let’s go. Plenty of air, come on.”

Somehow he got the big ball of black feathers out of the hold and into the open air, just in time for Loki to stumble to the edge and collapse against the railing, while Tony held him back in what was a brief flare of panic that the angel would jump. Stupid, he had wings. 

Tony spoke in a soft voice, having had experience with this in the past, while Loki gulped and heaved and shook without any explanation. At one point he clutched at Tony’s hand, and he didn’t move to take it back. He sat there during the long minutes, until Loki’s breathing evened out, and the shaking lessened. 

“You  doing alright?” Tony asked, getting a small nod in return. “Good. Take your time, I’ve got all night.”  He meant to stay there as long as it took without prying, but t he silence got the better of him, though, and Tony had too many thoughts running around his head. 

“So.... you and  Sigyn , huh? That’s... I mean, she’s a good -l ooking woman.  A bit crazy, but the good ones are.” Loki didn’t reply. “ Why didn’t you marry her?”

That finally made Loki look up, his tortured eyes blinking in confusion. “Marry? With Sigyn?” He licked his lips, working his voice back from the edge. “She means too much to me to marry.”

“Ok, that made zero sense.”

Loki laughed briefly. “You don’t know her.  Sigyn and I have been friends since childhood. We were both outcasts, of a sort. Her mother was an angel, so she lived in the hold, but Lola had very little interest in raising her mortal daughter.”

“Wow. That’s a dick thing to do.”

“ Sigyn tried dating a few men, and even a woman, but then she confided in me that she just wasn’t interested in anything romantic, or sexual. Nothing steady, anyway. We became so comfortable with each other, and I could talk to her when I couldn’t even talk to Thor. When we were old enough, she said she wanted to try sex before she judged it, and I was the only one she trusted to do it right.”

Talking was having a calming effect, and Loki inched away from the rail, leaning against one of the tall pink columns. Tony scooted over so he wouldn’t be reaching with his arm, as Loki hadn’t yet let go of his hand. 

Loki leaned back and closed his eyes. “Marriage implies fidelity. I knew I couldn’t provide that, and she never asked it of me. We are friends. Every now and then she indulges her desires, and I...”

Tony chuckled. “Yeah, it’s not exactly a chore to say yes, is it?” He bumped Loki’s shoulder with his own, trying to get a laugh out of the angel, but only got a pained look. 

“I wasn’t trying to lie to you, Anthony. It was before I met you. She ought to be...” Loki did a quick mental calculation. “Twenty weeks. Enough for the midwife to hear a heartbeat.”

“Is that what you’re worried about?” Tony asked lightly, as if he hadn’t wanted to die when  Sigyn made her announcement, gazing up at the sky. “She sounded happy, though. Did she want kids?”

Loki grunted in pain. “I- yes, but it wasn’t... it was more of a dream for her. If it happened, then it happened.” His head sank into the other hand, the shaking returning. “I don’t know what I’m going to do without her, Tony.”

“Wow,” was all Tony said, at a loss for words. “She’s right, you really are blaming yourself.”

Loki snarled. “It’s twins, Tony! Look at my record! I’ve had two angel children already, from the same mother!”

“Yeah, but those were on purpose,” Tony pointed out. “You don’t know if Sigyn is the right match for you.”

“N-no,” Loki admitted reluctantly. “But it’s too great of a chance. If even one is angelic, we could lose Sigyn, or all of them!”

Tony heaved a sigh, watching this mess of an angel pull his hair and groan. He thought he understood. The outcome wasn’t something that Loki could control. Uncontrollable variables made for shaky experiments. But he had a feeling this went deeper. 

“This is about Angrboda, isn’t it?” Tony asked gently. “You think her death was your fault, too.”

Loki’s blood shot eyes pinned him in place. “Don’t say her name.”

“Why not? You’ve said it.”

“Don’t! Please!” 

Tony shushed him, smoothing back the black hair until Loki had a hold of himself again. 

“But hey, listen, just because something went wrong one time doesn’t mean this one will.”

Loki shook his head. “You don’t understand, Tony, you weren’t there. She was screaming, and there was so much blood, and Frigga couldn’t save her. She had to pull Hela out the hard way , and then she passed her off to another to try and stabilize Boda and... we didn’t know about Hela until later, but Boda wanted to hold her before she...”

Choking off his words, Loki crumbled, and Tony reached for him, instinctively holding him by the shoulders, gently rocking the angel back and forth while he wept. 

“She just died, Loki,” Tony did his best to keep his voice soft. “That’s it. It happens to a lot of people, that doesn’t mean you caused it.”

“She wouldn’t have died if I hadn’t been selfish and gotten her with child!” Loki snapped  petulantly , but much of the heat was gone. 

The tone was enough to infuriate Tony. “Yeah well, that’s just life, isn’t it? It sucks! You’re fifteen and suddenly you’re an orphan because some idiot left the stove on and your entire house burns down and kills your parents! That doesn’t mean it’s your fault!”

Startled out of his melancholy, Loki glanced up in time to see Tony turn his face away, wiping briefly at his eyes. 

“Tony...”

“Sorry. That- that was me projecting, and that doesn’t help you right now.” Tony cleared his throat. The flare of emotion, of a connection between them, made Loki relax a little more into him. They stayed like that for a few moments, gathering their respective thoughts. Tony  actually liked the way Loki’s head felt on his shoulder. Was that an appropriate thought  at the moment ? He wasn’t sure, but if he had to ask, then  it probably wasn’t. 

A sudden thought made him gasp and rub his temples. “Oh, of course! I can’t believe I haven’t thought of it before. If you’re so worried about the birth and  Sigyn’s health, then just have a midwife give her a cesarean! There’s still a risk, I’ll admit, but it’s lower than  a number of complications anyway, so there you go! Problem solved!”

Loki moved his head just enough to frown up at Tony. “Give her a what?”

“A cesarean? You know when they-” He cut off, realizing there was no recognition in Loki’s eyes. “You... you don’t know what a cesarean is?”

Loki sat up. “Tony, I don’t have time for riddles, speak plainly.”

“Oh boy. Ok, it’s medical, but I’ll try.”

He explained the procedure, showed Loki where the cut would be made low on the abdomen for the babies to be removed, and how a properly trained midwife could finish in an hour, and have the mother comfortably recovering with lots of rest. From the way Loki stared at him, the concept was foreign. 

“She cuts the mother and then... but what stops her from bleeding?”

Tony scrubbed at his head. “See, I’m not too good with medical. Mother Robin could tell you more, she’s the midwife in  Luminaux who has been doing this for thirty years and has saved many women with it. She studied with the priests who put the kisses in the arms, and after I solved a few problems with sterilizing her tools, she didn’t have nearly as many infections or ulcerations after.”

It took Loki a few moments to wrap his mind around it. “A... a miracle. Of science, I suppose, but still a miracle.” He licked his lips, considering, thinking and planning. “ And this... this works?  Do you think... she would come to the Eyrie?”

“I could introduce you to someone who was born by cesarean. Have I told you about my half-sister yet? Anyway, you’ll meet her in Luminaux, she runs my company for me.”  Tony scratched at his beard. “She might come here. It would take some convincing. But she likes me, so... yeah, we could give it a shot.”

“Then let’s go!” Loki shouted, abruptly jumping to his feet, pulling a surprised Tony with him. “ Luminaux is a  three-day flight, so we ought to start right away!” 

A few steps, and reality crashed back to Loki when he spotted Joseph and Nat pass by the pad, consulting over her notes. Tony winced, trying to pull his hand away. 

“Oh,” Loki said, torn. “We... we can’t leave, can we? There’s the funerals and... the investigation...”

Tony finally succeeded, rubbing the bruised fingers. “Nat can ask questions without us being here. You should be there for the funerals, probably, but after that, why not?”

“Why not?” Loki repeated, the wonder wiping away his previous anxiety and fear. “Yes. Why not?” 

He spun around, engulfing Tony in a large hug. 

“Whoa!” Tony spit out feathers. “Hold up, big guy, I haven’t promised anything, there’s still a chance she will say no!” 

“But it’s a chance!” Loki smiled, gripping Tony’s face. “A far better chance than we had before! How quickly can you be ready?”

“For... a three-day flight?” Tony tried to think what it would be like to be in Loki’s arms for three days straight and failed. “Um. I’ll have a small bag. So.... anytime?”

“Excellent!” Loki exclaimed. “Let’s not say any of this to  Sigyn yet. I want to speak to the midwife and convince her first. Better not get her hopes up.” Or Loki’s, apparently, by the slight tension in his shoulders. Then it was gone, buried by the forced optimism. 

“We will settle the funerals, and then- oh, Anthony! That means you get to hear Hela sing! She is always asked to sing at the funerals. A bleak chore, but she enjoys having a purpose. During a long flight we will take breaks along the way-”

Tony listened as the angel rambled on, recognizing the cover up for what it was but not trying to stop it. He didn’t have answers, and he hoped he had more than a slim chance, but if there was anyone who could keep  Sigyn and her babies alive, it would be Mother Robin. 

And he had three days of flying to look forward to. 


	9. Luminaux

It was a lot more boring than Tony imagined.  Of course, they couldn’t just leave before Loki settled things at the hold, told  Sigyn where they were going but conveniently left out the reasons why, and then waited for the funerals of the deceased angels. 

It was educational, to say the least. Tony heard Hela sing, and learned first-hand why she was called the Angel of Death. The small child, swaddled in her greys, made every song a dirge, and even Tony shed tears when he didn’t even know the deceased. Afterwards she was patted and thanked by the family, which she solemnly accepted. When he asked her about it, she told Tony she knew her songs helped with the painful goodbyes, and it was her gift from Jovah. 

Crazy angels. Small children singing at funerals. 

When they finally took up their travel bags with water and rations and a change  o f clothes, Tony eagerly wrapped himself around Loki as the angel took off and began to soar on the thermals.  It was  exhilarating ! 

Until the initial thrill wore off after the first three hours, and Tony realized that watching the country pass below was only so exciting. It was also cold this far up, hence why Loki had insisted he wear a thick, long sleeved shirt, and woolen pants. After the fifth hour, Tony was wishing for a coat. They couldn’t hold a conversation, either, unless Loki stopped all forward motion and hovered. Sometimes they did that, to ask for a break, either bathroom or meals. 

When Loki did touch down, it was in a layover village. A spackle of towns and cities stretched across B e thel and  Jordana , connecting the holds with major cities where angels could lay over on long flights. With the growth of population, and the access to travel, more towns dotted the roads, making it very easy for angels. 

They stopped for the night, in an inn that catered to angels, of course. The proprietor knew Loki, either by reputation or personally, so when he saw Loki’s mortal companion, he smiled and asked if they would need one room, or two. 

His face on fire, Tony played it off with a laugh, but when they said  goodnight he could feel Loki’s lingering gaze before the solid door separated them. Damnit. The rumors would be flying across Bethel by tonight. On reflecting about the exchange, though, Tony realized that Loki hadn’t made any witty remarks. He was likely distracted by his worry. The entire day he had worn a frown as they flew. 

Tony tried to sleep, exhausted from the flight, but he kept thinking about smoothing away the worry, and what it would be like to hold a completely relaxed pile of feathers, happy and sated.  Stupid Kiss making him imagine things that couldn’t be. 

The next two days of flight were exactly the same, only changing the names of the inn owners. Tony learned to nap while in the air, trusting Loki to keep him safe, hundreds of feet above the ground. 

Loki nudged him when the Blue City came into view, and Tony became interested in the sight from above. It was gorgeous, of course. The city had been built with blue marble from the nearby mountains, and even the extensions added  later on had been painted blue to keep with the theme. At night it glowed with shaded street lamps, and the walls sparkled with the stained glass that was popular with the original builders. 

Luminaux was a haven for all the artists of the world, where they congregated and were born. All the masters had their shops and schools there, and their apprentices scattered to the four corners. Every kind of craft was found in  Luminaux , from instruments to paintings, to singers and songwriters, to woven carpets thick with luxury. Everyone who visited the city fell in love, and even when they  left, they kept it in their hearts. 

Tony had a new appreciation for it, approaching from above, seeing the original layout and what had been built out around it. Then Loki took a dive, and everything was a blur, and the crazy laughter in Tony’s ears was his own. 

They touched down in an open square, somewhere in the middle of the city. After getting his bearings, Tony realized Loki had set them down nearby his own building, a convenient jaunt to the left. Giving the angel a sly smile, he told him to follow and they walked through the cobbled streets until they passed through the atrium of a sky colored building with large letters that read  _ Stark  _ _ Autos and _ _ Co _ . on the front. 

“My dad built the place, but I expanded it! I kept the sign, but we do much more than autos now” Tony said, by way of introduction. Their voices echoed in the largely empty front chamber. Loki followed sedately, looking all around as they approached a desk with a smiling brunette to greet them. 

“Hello, how may I help you?” Asked the clueless receptionist. 

Tony leaned on the counter. “You must be new here. Tony Stark, nice to meet you. Tell Pepper I’m headed up with a guest, and we will need a room made up for an angel on the residential floor. Make it a balcony room.”

The quick speed of his delivery left the poor girl stunned, and she stammered out a few objections, quite reasonable of course. Tony brushed off all requests for identification and headed towards the curling stairs that lead to the upper levels. Just as the girl started to get frantic, looking for security, a rounded man  in a tailored suit  descended towards them, and Tony greeted him with a shout. 

“Happy! Hey, there’s my identification. Loki, this is Happy, he keeps things running around here, and keeps the riffraff out. Happy, this is my new angel friend, but don’t worry, I brought only one this time.”

Happy, who had grasped Tony’s arm with a smile and gently reassured the receptionist that this was indeed _ the _ Tony Stark, looked Loki up and down before greeting him solemnly. 

“Forgive me, but it’s my duty to be diligent and assess all dangers,” Happy explained, ignoring Tony’s shocked expression. “Not that you’re a danger, Angelo, but Tony has a knack for attracting the wrong sorts.”

Far from being offended, Loki struggled to hide his smile. “Oh, does he now? Yes, I had a feeling we were kindred spirits from the beginning.”

Happy frowned slightly, but Tony distracted them both, climbing the stairs and declaring how hungry he was, and how he needed a long soak in the tub. 

When they climbed a few levels and entered a residential floor, Loki halted Tony with a touch to his elbow. 

“I would like to see this midwife as soon as possible,” he said softly, but urgent. “When can we go?”

Tony patted him gently on the shoulder. “I know you do, and we will, I promise. But it’s a bad idea to just drop in on Mother Robin. Besides, she could be at a patient’s house delivering a baby and then we would have just wasted the afternoon. I know where to find her, if she hasn’t moved her offices, so relax and have dinner, let me introduce you to my sister, and we can go see Robin tomorrow, ok?”

Loki took in a breath and held it; his wings finally shuddered as he let it go. “Yes. Alright. One night won’t make too much of a difference, will it?” Why did he have to look so helpless?

“We’ve got five months, so not really.”

Leading the way, Tony took them through what was clearly where he lived, filled with plush carpets and overstuffed furniture in a bright and refreshing color scheme of white, blue, and greys. It was spacious and yet minimal, despite the comfort of the items. Couches and sofas were scattered around, and on the far end there was a wooden counter top with space beneath it for bottles of wine. Loki had a hunch that if he perused the selections, he would find many of them to be old and valued. 

“Quite a difference from your humble workshop in Velora,” Loki noted, smiling softly. “I knew you were a prominent family, Anthony, but I didn’t realize just how much.”

Tony gave an embarrassed shrug. “It’s my life, I suppose. Our manor house outside the city used to be the biggest and the most modern. I’ve tried to make it the same here. Um... would you like a drink?”

He crossed over to the counter and passed behind it, reaching beneath and appearing with two tall glasses. “I like living simply, which is why I take a break from  Luminaux from time to time. It’s refreshing to be in a city where no one knows much about your family.” He picked a bottle of red wine and worked the cork off. Loki came to lean against the counter as he watched. “And before you ask, yes I have way too much money. We don’t keep it all, though, we fund over half the schools in the city, and I make sizable donations to Mt. Sinai as well. Education is important, right? I don’t want any kids to miss out on it just because their parents can’t pay.”

“That is very noble of you,” Loki nodded. “And a continuation of the work that Angelica  Rachel championed.”

Tony shrugged a shoulder again, trying to push off the praise. “ Velora is the only other city I have seen that does it. We also have medical clinics in every part of the city, and we don’t charge anyone for treatments, no matter how rich or poor. I’m not the only one who supports them, of course. I bullied quite a few others to contribute. It was one of my finest accomplishments.”

He grinned as he passed the glass over, taking a sniff of his own. 

Loki snickered. “It is quite fun to make others do what you want, isn’t it?” It was impossible to ignore the bright grin, and Tony found his lips were stretching behind his glass. 

The doors opening drew their attention, and a young woman in a shimmering silver over-robe on top of black trousers came striding in, smiling easily in welcome. Loki could barely see their relation at first, but this was clearly Tony’s sister. No one else would hold such ease in this environment, as if it were her hands that had shaped the very  room they stood in. Upon reflection, though, Loki thought that was entirely plausible.

When she drew near, Loki could see more of the Stark family in the woman, but there were many differences between them. Where Tony had dark  waves,  his sister had strawberry blonde hair , bordering on ginger, and it hung straight and true to her shoulders without embellishment. Her hazel green eyes held the same mischief, however, and the same delight in every new thing before her, and while she nodded first to Loki, her greeting was for her brother. 

“Tony!” 

“Pepper!”

“Just like you to show up without even a letter to warn me!” She hugged him, regardless, and Tony squeezed her in return. “And with an esteemed visitor, no less! Why am I not surprised?” She held out her hand to Loki in a warm and professional greeting. “Welcome, angelo. Since I’m not sure what Tony has told you about me, I am Virgina Potts, but most everyone calls me Pepper. It’s an honor to have you here.”

“What do you mean by that?” Tony huffed.

Loki took her hand and briefly bowed over  it, his lips curled in an easy smile when he straightened. “The pleasure is all mine, Miss Potts. I am Loki, of the Eyrie, and your very presence shines on my wings like the sun.”

“Oh, I like him,” Pepper smiled at Tony, reclaiming her hand. Then she placed her hands on her hips and grew  mockingly  stern. “Alright Tony, what did you do?”

“Me?!” Tony demanded, outraged. “Does making new friends mean I must have gotten into trouble?”

“You’re always in trouble,” Pepper nodded. “And this is  _ Loki _ , who is notoriously picky with his company. My apologies,  angelo ,” she smi l ed briefly, and Loki shrugged it off. 

“No, you are correct,” he answered, pausing briefly. “Anthony is a heap of trouble.”

While Pepper laughed, Tony threw up his arms. “You’re both against me! I call treason!”

He took his glass and walked away, but only as far as the couch. Pepper begged Loki to sit on a stool with no back while they searched for proper seats for him, but since it wasn’t entirely unheard of to have angelic company at the office, she was sure a chair would be found in storage. 

“Alright, Tony,” Pepper said, reclining with her own glass of wine. “This sounds like a story, so fill me in.”

Tony launched into a tale that was at the same time over-embellished and  over- simplified of the events that had had followed the sudden arrival of the black angel in his workshop. Loki couldn’t help but notice the parts he played up involved Hela, her inventions, the hold and its technology, and Tony’s own part in helping with the investigation of the deaths, while the parts he downplayed was their own interactions. Tony left out the information about the Kisses completely. Did that mean anything?

By the end,  Pepper  was  frown ing at the carpet, her foot gently tapping. “Three dead angels. That is a concern. My deep condolences, Loki. I cannot recall of any such tragedy ever occurring in the holds before.”

Loki shrugged. “Aside from Raphael, which we try not to speak about too much, there hasn’t been. But that was a cult mentality, and different circumstances. Many were led astray by his charisma. This is a targeted attack from outside the holds, for reasons yet unknown. We don’t even know if it is more than one attacker.”

Pepper nodded, tapping her glass. “Well, that explains how you two met. But what is your business in Luminaux, since you have a current murder investigation on your hands?”

Tony and Loki shared a look, and after a pained silence Tony discreetly coughed into his hand. “Well that’s... a complicated issue.”

Pepper’s eyebrows went up. “Complicated how?”

“Uhhh....”

“My childhood friend is pregnant with twins,” Loki said with an easy smile as Tony floundered, swirling the wine about in his glass.

“Oh! That’s wonderful, I suppose?”

Loki almost laughed at the confused tone. “Yes, but I am the father, you see. Which makes it likely one or both could be angels, and that puts her life at risk. It’s almost unheard of.”

Quick on the uptake, Pepper made a soft ‘ah’ and nodded. “And Tony told you about Mother Robin, I take it?”

Loki leaned forward, intent on her. “He said that you were born of this risky procedure that she alone is the master of, and that your mother lived for many years after.”

“That’s true enough. I was ten when my mother died. Tony took me in, though  Obediah told him not to.”

“Obi was a friend of our dad’s,” Tony explained briefly. “He held the company down until I came of age. Threw a right fit when I told him Pep was going to live here, and she was going to run the company one day.” He laughed at the memory, shaking his head. “I think he was more pissed off that I didn’t sign the company over to him upon Howard’s death.”

Loki searched Pepper’s face, but only found intelligence and honesty. He relaxed in relief, briefly shutting his eyes. “It is... reassuring to see someone who had that experience to be healthy and whole. I confess, Anthony’s description was more frightening that hopeful.”

“Hey, I was put on the spot!” Tony said, defensive. “And it sounds crazier when you’re in the middle of a freak out, anyway. Mother Robin can explain is much better than me.”

Leaning forward, Pepper placed a comforting hand on top of Loki’s. “My mother used to call me her little miracle. She had a scar right across her belly that she would show me. She said that it only ached for a little bit, but it was worth the pain to watch me grow up, just as if she had been able to have me the natural way. You’re doing the right thing, Loki. It’s a better chance for... what’s her name?”

“ Sigyn ,” Loki said, patting her hand back. “And thank you, Miss Potts, you are very kind.”

After that, Tony insisted on showing Loki the state room that held prototypes of some of his inventions, and then dinner was announced by a liveried servant. Pepper joined them, and they continued their conversations, discussing both the investigation, and Loki’s baby dilemma. Pepper nearly laughed herself silly when she  heard Loki had three other children and was about to have two more. 

The food, Loki noticed, was simple yet gourmet, quite likely crafted by a master chef, one of many in the city. Having been to  Luminaux before, he thought he could identify which of the culinary schools the chef had studied at. Tony, he noticed, liked his wine, but Pepper stuck to one glass only. 

When he finally had the excuse to seek his bed, after thanking his hosts for the delicious meal, Pepper shoved Tony in the direction of an office and threatened to tattoo his face if he didn’t sign some papers in there. Then she smiled beautifully at Loki and offered to show him to his room, an invitation the angel  dared not refuse. 

As she led him up a flight of stairs to a large set of double doors, Loki could tell the young woman had something on her mind to say. Staying silent, he waited patiently until she paused. 

“You know, of all the dangerous men in the world, I was not surprised in the least that Tony befriended you.” 

A little unusual, Loki thought. But he smiled anyway. “Am I really that dangerous?”

“You once held a  Manadavii heiress hostage until her father agreed to pay the taxes he had owed, and only after he had petitioned the Archangel for her release,” Pepper replied in a flat voice. 

“Ah yes, I did do that,” Loki chuckled at the fond memory. “What no one seems to recall is that the child was terrified of her arranged marriage, and by the time Thor ‘convinced’ me to hand her back, she was of the proper age. Her father was so dull it took him a year just to find out who had kidnapped her.” 

Pepper tilted her head to the side, watching him curiously. “It was still a ploy to make the land - owners beg for Thor’s help, wasn’t it?”

“Now you’re looking at things properly.” The angel looked more pleased than irritated. 

“So what scheme have you got in mind for my brother?”

Loki considered, tapping his lips. “Converting him would be a challenge. But I was thinking of something more grand! What about a giant rocket that would land us on the moon?”

His facetious exclamation didn’t seem to impress her. Her hazel eyes hardened, and she took a step closer. 

“You think I didn’t notice where you’ve been looking all evening, and you’re very good at deflecting. But you already have a woman carrying your children, and my brother is too reckless with his emotions to even think about where his heart lies.  So know this,  _ angelo _ , if you hurt him, even by accident, I will bury you so deep not even Jovah will find you.”

For a moment all was silent as Loki stared at her , the statement not being exactly what he had expected . “If... if I  _ hurt _ him?” He shook his head, perplexed. “You are quite possibly the first person who has ever threatened me on behalf of a loved one.”

“I thought you would be used to it by now, with your reputation,” Pepper replied, crossing her arms defiantly. 

“Well... yes, I have been  _ threatened _ , but not because of...” Loki raised his hands in defeat. “My dear Pepper. My way of life is attacked for many things, my taste in lovers not the least of them. People usually threaten me away from my interests, accused of  _ corrupting _ anyone I touch. To have you show concern for Anthony’s wellbeing, and not his purity is... refreshing.” 

Pepper gave an amused snort. “You learn very quickly you don’t contain Tony. Limitations stifle him. But for all his brilliance with machines, he is also very, very dumb when it comes to people.”

“And isn’t that just endearing?” Loki asked, glancing fondly the way they had come. 

“Just be  _ gentle _ , got it?” Pepper sighed, rubbing her forehead. “Our father wasn’t exactly the greatest of examples.  Tony found out about my mother by accident, and he didn’t take it well.  I’m not sure what he would do if he ever actually...” She broke off, but Loki had a suspicion of how that would have ended. “Anyway, don’t make him promises that you won’t keep,  angelo . Tony thinks he’s made of iron and forgets there’s a heart of flesh in his chest.”

“You have earned more of my respect with your warning than you could ever know,” Loki bowed. “I would rue the day I have a formidable enemy such as yourself against me.”

Pepper sniffed, not impressed with the fancy words. “Sleep well, Loki.”

She stalked off, her hair swishing gently. Loki stepped inside his room and chuckled to himself, feeling that wild flutter in his stomach when something exciting and amazingly daring had crossed his path. Finding that he had been given a room with a balcony, which was standard for an angel visitor, he pulled back the curtains and opened the glass doors, feeling the wind rush through his wings and hair. 

Tony Stark thought he was made of iron, did he? How sweet it would be when Loki helped him discover otherwise. 


	10. The Clean Room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was right and everything was a total overreaction, but I'm not going to take down the chapters now so... yeah here you go. I have a few more that are already done, so maybe I will spread those out. Ahahahhaha.... *flops over*

Tony lead the way through the streets of Luminaux, almost swaggering with self-importance at escorting such an esteemed guest. Loki couldn’t decide if the projection was self-confidence, or the effort of holding up an enormous ego. He followed closely, of course, choosing to walk instead of fly. After a few minutes of walking, it was clear that the many streets that they turned down that everyone knew Tony by name. 

Women called for him in a familiar tone, and Tony always returned the gesture with a happy wave, and sometimes a wink. Owners of carts and booths bid him good morning, asking about his health, about Pepper, about his friend. Many of the older motherly types chided him for some past mischief. Yet when Loki tried to point out how popular he was, Tony shrugged it off and merely replied that he had a lot of neighbors. 

Loki decided that Tony was either willfully ignorant, or was oblivious to the affection that followed them down the winding alleys of blue and purple hues. 

After walking for a while, it was becoming clear that their route was taking them to the side of the city that was darker, closer, and covered with more grime than the main streets. Every city had its underparts, their shameful shadows that persisted everywhere in Samaria. Loki had worked hard on the areas in Velora, but even a city of beauty and art had the members it wasn’t proud of. 

The shadows didn’t bother Loki, nor did it seem that Tony give any indication of being nervous. He even whistled as he greeted the rag covered lumps on the corners, calling some of them by name and gently pressing folded notes into their hands. Loki pretended not to notice, of course, since Tony used as much subtlety as possible in a clear attempt to avoid drawing attention. But it warmed him through to see the care he took. Surely Jovah smiled on the good hearts, even if they didn’t believe. Tony’s kindness was just another piece of harmony in the wide world. 

He attracted his own stares, what with his large black wings that were clearly unusual for this part of the city. Angels tended to stick to the singing galleries, and the rich drinking houses, or sometimes the rowdy places with coarse tongues whenever they wanted a bit of fun. Eyes followed the trail that his feathers left in the dust, quiet and suspicious, but also full of longing. An angel was the closest the regular mortals could get to communicating with Jovah. They were the ambassadors of the faith. 

So it came as no surprise when an old woman stepped in front of them, bowed her graying head, and gave Loki a traditional greeting, which he tenderly returned. She asked in a quavering voice if Loki would beseech Jovah on her behalf, and despite his need to hurry, Loki stopped to hold her hands and gently croon a prayer in the middle of the street. 

She left looking at peace, smiling absently as she plucked at her shawl, tucking a black feather into the folds. 

“She’s dying,” Loki said softly when Tony gave him an inquisitive look. “We have special songs to ease the burdens of the old and wise.” 

“Seems like you have songs for everything,” Tony noted. 

“We do. Songs for life, and songs for death.” 

They resumed their walk, and the old lady wasn’t the only one who came asking for prayers, but Loki never turned them away, and each petitioner somehow left with a folded note of some denomination in their pocket. Neither Loki nor Tony would speak of it, though they shared scheming smiles. 

Finally, though, Tony stopped before a medium sized building, painted a light sky blue with sea green edges, and a cream-colored door. Except for the colors it wasn’t remarkable from the outside, but when Tony opened the door it was clear what a haven it was. 

The main room was a comfortable sitting room, with stuffed couches and chair scattered about. Art was framed on the walls, and one corner held toys of all imaginations. The room could accommodate parents and children both, and it held bright and cheerful colors to rest the eyes. At the moment, the room was empty, but an open doorway lead to another portion of the building where voices were drifting in from. Loki nodded in the approval at the clean space, already taking notes. 

“Here we are!” Tony declared, raising his arms and spinning. “Welcome to Mother Robin’s Clinic for Women! This is where she sees her patients for care and whatnot. If she keeps her same schedule she should be....” 

Another door opened, and out came a stout woman in a white dress and blue apron, reading through large spectacles at a file in her hand, and followed by a younger woman in the same white and blue apron. Both women had their hair in buns, but the older’s was silver and grey throughout, wearing her age like a well spun cloak. She was speaking to her assistant without paying attention to the occupants in the room. 

“Tell Serena to put Rebecca on bed rest, and for the love of Jovah we need to convince Deborah that her baby’s earache needs a doctor. We can help with finances-” 

“Mother!” Tony exclaimed, interrupting the two women. They stopped abruptly, the older removing her glasses to glare at the loud and obnoxious man in her sitting room, while the younger assistant shook her head and smiled, having clearly recognize who it was. 

“Back again, are you?” Mother Robin said sharply. “You’re like a flat note, Anthony Edward Stark. Always there when I least expect it.” 

Despite her prickly attitude, or perhaps because of it, Tony threw his arms around her and gave a giant hug, laughing as he kissed her weathered cheek. Only then did she melt, if an iceberg could be said to melt, and returned his greeting. 

“What trouble have you brought me today, my dear?” She asked pleasantly, as if it was a common occurrence. 

“Well I don’t know how you managed to overlook it, but I brought you a visitor!” At Tony’s wave, Loki stepped forward and gave a very proper and respectful bow, dipping one wing forward to the floor and smiling as he straightened. “This is Loki, from the Eyrie of course. Brother to the Archangel and so on and so forth. I call him Feathers. I brought him to the best midwife in the city!” 

“It is a great honor to meet you, Mother Robin,” Loki stepped in, cutting off any further embarrassing commentary from Tony. “Anthony has told me you are the one I need, and your reputation is surprisingly extraordinary.” 

Far from returning any welcome, Mother Robin looked the angel over with a cold stare, judging everything from the part of his hair to the dust on his boots. Her lack of response turned the air to a tense chill, while Tony’s smile slipped in concern. 

“I don’t like feathers in my establishment,” Mother Robin sniffed. “They are dirty and get everywhere.” Her assistant was also giving hesitant glares, trying to imitate her master. 

Tony choked in protest. “R-Robin!” 

“It’s alright, Anthony,” Loki said calmly, if stiffly. The hostile reception was something he was used to. Though he hadn’t expected to be disappointed today. Getting angry was useless, so he served her with another expectant smile that was still warm. There was always a chance he could win her over. “I can assure you that I keep my wings well groomed, Mother. You won’t have any such troubles from me.” 

Loki had learned to read the underlying language. She wasn’t protesting to _ feathers _ , or _ dirt _. 

Looking like she didn’t believe him, Mother Robin turned to her assistant. “I can see I need to sort this out. You can see to Lily’s appointment without me. Send in Jessi with tea to my office, if you would. Tell her the second-best porcelain.” 

Smiling through the second insult, Loki followed after the sweeping woman, shaking his head at Tony as he tried to object. “Ignore it, Anthony, please. She is obliged to her opinions.” 

“But Loki, I’ve never seen her-” 

“Lots of people act differently around me,” Loki replied in regret, keeping his voice low. “I’ve been tossed out of half the shops in Cedar Hills _ and _ Monteverde before Thor took over. This isn’t anything I haven’t been through before.” 

Tony grumbled, crossing his arms angrily, but he didn’t try to argue more. Suddenly the angel’s perfect posture and polite mannerisms took on a new light. Loki wasn’t ignoring the treatment, but he was dealing with it in the best way he knew how. Tony wondered if he brushed his hands over the feathers, if they would have magically turned to iron. 

Mother Robin’s office consisted of a circle of chairs facing a desk of polished, dark wood. Files were piled on top in no discernable order, and the room was decorated with paintings of flowers in vases. Everything looked well made, if perhaps the second best, but it was clean and tidy, which is what truly mattered. 

Robin sat grimly behind her desk, removing her glasses and setting them before her. All her previous affection appeared to have fled, which hurt Tony. He slumped in his chair, eyeing her in what could only be described as a pout. He had been expecting a more friendly visit than this. 

Loki sat carefully on the only stool in the room, which had been carelessly placed by someone next to the armchair that Tony lounged in, and arranged his wings in a close hold against his back, trying to prove they would be out of the way. Looking over the motherly woman, Loki could see the steel beneath the tired wrinkles, the feeling of an immovable mountain in her calm face. She was exactly the type of person he would entrust Sigyn to, he just needed to convince her to see past his own sins. If only he knew how she would test him. 

It began almost as soon as they sat down, as Mother Robin blatantly ignored Loki to chat with Tony, who answered all her questions in a sullen manner. They talked about Pepper a little, Mother’s clinic, and how Tony was liking Velora. Tony kept his answers short and terse, but Mother Robin didn’t seem to notice. Finally, Jessi came in with a tray of porcelain, painted with blue flowers and a gold rim. Mother Robin poured for Tony first, then herself, and Loki last. 

“So,” she mused, sitting back in her seat, becoming professional once more. “An angel darkens my door for the first time. Jovah send it is the last. Who is pregnant?” 

“Oh, it’s me actually,” Tony coughed behind his teacup. “I’m six weeks, really feeling that morning sickness hit. Loki is the father, of course, and we are very excited.” 

Mother Robin raised a single brow, not bothering to answer Tony’s ridiculous answer, then returned the questioning look to Loki. Fighting his own grin, Loki took a measured sip before answering. 

“It’s a friend of mine, actually. She is pregnant with twins.” 

“How far along?” 

“About twenty-one weeks now, but she would have a more accurate number.” 

“Is this her first pregnancy?” 

“Yes, as a matter of fact. Her name-” 

“How old?” 

Loki stumbled. “Ah, she is... thirty-two, I think? Goodness, she will laugh at me for forgetting.” 

Mother Robin made no notes, but her finger tapped against her teacup. “I assume the father is angelic, otherwise why would you be here?” 

Loki nodded. “Yes, and in fact, I am the father. And given my rate of angelic children, I am concerned this would be dangerous to her. More so for being twins.” 

“Of course,” Mother Robin smiled stiffly. “The inherent danger didn’t stop you though, did it?” 

Loki smiled back, a cold wind from a high mountain. “Nothing stops me, Mother. You should have heard of that by now, if you’ve been listening to gossip.” 

“I know who you are,” Mother Robin frowned. “I can name a few things.” 

“A certain golden angel being on the top of the list?” Loki chuckled. “I don’t recall him even trying. Regardless, Thor is as powerless against Sigyn as I am when she wants something. And she wants to keep these babies, which means I will do anything to make sure she is alive to raise them.” 

Mother Robin made no answer, only sipping her tea and watching him. Tony tugged at his collar, not sure if he was sweating, or freezing in the room with these two. Wisely, he kept quiet. 

“Your other children,” Mother Robin went on, feeling her way forward with her words, like a cat on a balance beam. “I have heard many things about them. Extraordinary things.” 

“Of course you have,” Loki beamed happily, though it was a front. “My darlings are known far and wide! But be careful of what you repeat. I am not as easy to forgive as Jovah would want me to be.” 

Mother Robin nodded at the thinly veiled threat, as if she expected it. “I do not put much store in rumors, but even the worst have a grain of truth.” 

“I will happily correct them some day,” Loki replied. “But what I am more interested in is your professional curiosity, and your services to all women, regardless of their partners.” He leaned forward, placing his cup on the desk, then rested his elbows on his knees. “This is Sigyn’s first childbirth, and she is very dear to me. Anthony has told me of your unusual procedures. Some might call them heretical, as they defy the rules the Settlers put in place about advanced sciences. But I only care that you save women’s lives. Whatever you have against me, it has nothing to do with Sigyn, or the babes. Well, Mother Robin? Will you take her as a patient?” 

Mother Robin sat her cup down, staring placidly at the polished surface of the desk while the silence stretched to an uncomfortable amount. She understood the implications that Loki had set before her. Practicing any sort of science or medicine that wasn’t strictly approved of by the seers, or by the Tora, was considered suspicious. Mother Robin hadn’t spread the word about her procedure for the reason that she didn’t want her practice seized and burned down by zealots who thought she would bring down Jovah’s wrath on them. 

Finally, she spoke again. “Your youngest child. I understand she is a cripple.” 

Loki’s eyes hardened. She would bring _ that _ up, would she? “She is.” 

“When will she fly, do you think?” 

The question was meant to needle, and it did. Loki straightened up, his expression dark, but he didn’t answer right away. Oddly enough, Tony’s face wore an exact copy. 

“The only time my daughter gets to fly is in my arms,” Loki finally said. “No one regrets that more than I. Unlike some people, she is not one to complain about her lot, and spreads what harmony she can.” 

Tony thought that it had gone on long enough. “Now look, Hela is an incredible child, with a brilliant mind that might rival my own. There’s no need to talk about her like that!” 

Mother Robin ignored him. “Then whose fault was it that she began her life with such disgrace?” 

“Robin, that’s enough!” 

“If something goes wrong, and Sigyn dies, as it happens despite my best care, who will you blame this time, Loki?” 

“Blame?” Loki tilted his head. “You think I blame my daughter? An innocent babe?” 

“Isn’t that natural?” Mother Robin asked coldly. “Or was it her mother’s fault? Or is it your own, for being so selfish to demand more from a woman than she was willing to give?” 

Loki’s laugh was hollow, but he shook his head. “Might as well that I blame the wind for blowing, or the rain for flooding the unsuspecting ground. We couldn’t predict what kind of birth it turned out to be, nor could we stop it. The worst kind of tragedies are the ones... you have no control over.” He examined his palms, feeling the smooth skin of the left, wondering why he was even bothering trying to explain himself to this hard-hearted harpy. 

“I hated everything for a while,” he went on. “Including Jovah. Thankfully that passed, but I had an infant to care for, one that required special attention, as well as the other two. I could only grieve their mother.” 

“But you do blame yourself,” Mother Robin said, a little softer. “Every day you see that child and are reminded of what you lost, and what she can never have.” 

Loki turned vicious eyes on her, and she knew she had struck a nerve. “She’s _ mine _ ,” he hissed. “Regardless of how she measures up to anyone’s pathetically dismal standards, she is _ my _ daughter. She is whole and complete, and she needs no one’s pity!” 

Tony reached out, laying a quieting hand on Loki’s elbow. “This isn’t what I wanted, Lokes. I think we ought to try-” 

Mother Robin’s chair abruptly scraped across the floor as she stood, matching Loki’s stare with one of her own. The room held a breath, waiting for the verdict, it seemed. Loki hadn’t moved from his stool, but the pride and anger dripped from him like oil. 

Finally, she nodded. “I am glad to hear that. More so, I am glad to hear that the worst rumors about you are based off your best qualities, Dark Angel.” 

Circumventing her desk, she ignored the confused looks, and proceeded towards the door. “Come along, then! I might as well show you the Clean Room. Anthony, pick your jaw up from the floor, I need you to explain your inventions.” 

Tony’s mouth was hanging open, so he closed it with a snap. “Hey hang on! Wait one- oh, the clean room! Come on, Loki, you’ll want to see this. Robin, get back here!” 

Heaving a sigh that left him shaking, Loki slowly picked himself up to follow, feeling as if he had flown through a hurricane at full speed. He had passed her tests, that much was clear. He ought to be grateful, only a few people had managed to get such a rise out of him like that. He followed at a more sedate pace, silently leaving presents behind. 

Mother Robin lead them through the opposite doors and down a light blue hallway, taking two more sharp turns until they reached a room that was deep in the building, insulated from the outside by several walls and rooms. It was quiet this far back, with only a few voices drifting in from the exam area. 

Tony was still in a huff, chiding the midwife for her callous attitude towards a child she had never met, but he cut off when she opened a wide, solid white door and delivered them into a room unlike any that Loki had seen before. 

In the middle of the room was a narrow bed, stripped of any sheets or comfort, and oddly enough, it was on wheels. It looked light and mobile, like it could move from this room to the next very easily with only one person. From there he noticed the large stands that held circular lights, with the electric bulbs that only the rich could afford. There was no doubt as to who had supplied those. They each had aluminum covers behind the bulbs, in order to reflect the light onto the bed, though they were off now. The light they were using to view the room were from more electricity mounted in the ceiling, but they were brighter than any Loki had seen before. 

From the lamps, Loki noticed the shelves, stocked with all manner of medical equipment, neatly stacked and in rows, with boxes labeled in a fine hand. The shelves ran all the way around the room, with a standing table close by the bed that held stacks of gauze, and a metal basin. 

“This is my Clean Room,” Mother Robin said proudly, shutting the door. “It’s completely sterile and kept separate from the other rooms. The only time an expecting mother would come in here is if we had planned her cesarean in advance, or she was in medical need. I only give tours if I think it necessary. Don’t touch anything, angel.” 

She swept over to the bed, while Loki took his time looking about. For the time being, he could put aside his animosity towards her, and focus on the curious spectacle. It was why he was there, after all. 

“This is where you...” 

“Where I save women, yes,” Mother Robin sniffed. “I don’t know how much Tony has botched it up-” 

“Hey now, I was under a lot of stress.” 

“-but a cesarean is both complicated, and very simple.” 

Loki nodded in understanding, taking in the different scalpels and suture kits. 

“In the most basic of terms, when a woman cannot give birth naturally, for whatever reason, and we fear that either her life, or the babe’s, is in danger, we bring her in here, bath her skin carefully, and give her a mixture of pain medicine and wine to put her to sleep.” 

Loki frowned. “To sleep? So she will not know what is happening?” 

“I’ve tried keeping them awake,” Mother Robin grimaced. “The strain on their mind from the pain is too much. It takes far too long for them to recover, which interferes with bonding with the infant.” 

Loki nodded for her to go on. 

“I make a simple cut through the layers of skin and tissue until I reach the uterus. I place it low, almost to the pelvis.” She indicated across her waist where the cut would be, drawing a line from one hip to the other. “It’s a small cut, really. Just enough to pull the baby out, and the placenta, make sure there is no debris left over inside, and then we sew the tissues together with a light thread made of cat gut. I have found it to be the ideal thread of choice. From start to finish, depending on how it goes, an average cesarean can take no more than thirty minutes.” 

“Some women,” she sniffed in derision. “After I tell them how fast it is, think that it is a better alternative to real childbirth. They only want to avoid the labor pains. But this surgery is for emergencies_ only _, or if there is a fatal condition that puts their lives in jeopardy.” 

“Have you had twins before?” Loki asked, intent and interested. 

“Of course,” Mother Robin nodded. “They are no more difficult in a cesarean than a single.” 

“And the complications?” 

Mother Robin smiled at Tony, who was looking through her bins of scalpels, selecting a few. “I like him, he is asking all the right questions.” 

Tony gave her a bewildered look. “Wait, you _ like _him?” 

“Of course I do, or he wouldn’t be in here.” She turned back to Loki. “In the beginning... I lost some mothers. I was working from ancient medical texts that had been translated from the Settler language, and I had many trial and errors. Medicine that is no longer available, references to other procedures or equipment that I either had to recreate or guess at. At first I was relatively successful, and no one died on my table, at least not right away. Mostly they succumbed to infection of the cut a week or so after the surgery.” 

She pulled over a stool that was low to the ground and sighed as she settled her weight on it. She was an entirely different person than the one in the office, and while the stern demeanor was still there, it was softened by experience. “Once the infection spread to their blood, I couldn’t help them. I almost threw my texts away and gave up. And then this child came along,” she nodded to Tony, who spun around to shoot a cheerful grin in their direction. 

She laughed fondly, shaking her head. “A rascal, he was. Tagging along after Erin Rose, both angry and excited at the prospect of a sister. Erin Rose was so patient with him, despite... well, everything, of course. It_ was _ a shock to find your lover’s son show up on your door.” 

Loki could almost see it, a young Tony with the same unruly, mop brown curls, sullenly shadowing a faceless pregnant woman, not wanting to be there but unable to stay away. “Jovah sends aid in the strangest ways.” 

Mother Robin looked to the ceiling and sighed. “Jovah was testing me. Anthony was a trial. Always asking questions, and ones that didn’t quite belong in the mouth of an eight-year old.” 

“I still do that,” Tony replied, striding over with a box full of odds and ends. He shook them at her. “These need sharpening. I’ll do them while I’m in town.” 

“Don’t you have workers to do that now?” she asked, cocking an amused brow. 

Tony shrugged. “Sure I do, but I like the honest work.” 

Loki brushed his hand along Tony’s arm, unable to recognize anything in the box. “But how did Anthony solve your problems?” 

Mother Robin looked between them. “He noticed my equipment. Just like he is doing now.” 

Tony hugged the box to his middle. “Hey now, don’t talk about them when they can hear. Don’t worry babies, you’re perfect, you’re just losing your edge a little bit, I’ll fix you right up!” 

Ignoring him, she went on. “I didn’t expect to include a boy in the birthing room, but my apprentice was sick that day, and... well, I had to make do when Erin Rose didn’t have much time, and he refused to leave. His hands were the first to hold Virginia aside from mine.” Loki could only imagine a small Tony holding a squalling newborn, and the picture was quite astonishing. “I told him he would make a good doctor, but he didn’t listen to me. Afterwards, he noticed my scalpels and needles wouldn’t stay clean, or that I couldn’t clean them well enough. I had read about bacteria in my texts, but after he had read them in the span of a week, he came back to my office with a set of knives so beautiful, I thought they had been made by Jovah.” 

Tony scoffed, but he looked pleased. 

“Along with my new scalpels, Tony made a solution that cleaned them. They have to be bathed in this solution for ten days, to ensure that absolutely all the bacteria are killed.” 

Loki rubbed his chin, thinking that over. “I’m not familiar with... bacteria. It causes infection?” 

“Some do. Others cause diseases that your medicine treats when you pray.” Both of Loki’s eyebrows shot up. “The texts emphasize how important sterilizing the equipment is, but also how well you clean your hands.” She nodded to a corner of the room where a built-in sink stood. “Everyone in this room washes their hands, and it_ must _ be in a special way. I wear special gloves that have never been used before, and I burn them after. My apron is also new, and then I burn it, same as my assistant’s. After we leave this room, I will have one of my girls come mop the floors. I leave nothing up to chance.” 

Loki was nodding along, looking more and more amazed. “You take every precaution against infection, but I take it some things still happen?” 

Mother Robin shrugged. “I don’t keep my patients in the Clean Room for weeks. That is impossible. We let them rest in a room next door for a few days, with constant attention to the mother and babe. Then we send them home, where there is often dirt and bacteria, more children, and the mother doesn’t always rest the way she should. But still, since I have changed my methods, and Tony has provided my medical equipment for the past twenty years...” 

She straightened up in her stool, smiling proudly. “My mortality rate has dropped to the single digits. The last mother I lost was five years ago, and she had a blood disorder that wouldn’t let her stop bleeding. Those you can only learn from and move on. Her child is doing quite well, though. I keep up on them, of course.” 

“Any other draw backs? To the mother, or babies?” Loki asked, concerned. 

Robin waved her hand. “I won’t lie to you, it’s different than natural birth. I find the mothers who have this procedure heal slower. They take longer to form a bond with their babies, though we use the same methods as with natural birth. Placing the baby on the mother’s skin, starting the milk straight away. Some have... difficulties with their moods. I keep a close eye on the ones I feel are a danger to themselves, but usually with time, and _ rest _, they recover. I don’t let them walk on their own for a few days, until the skin is knit together, but then walking is crucial for their bodies and their health.” 

She sighed and rubbed a temple. “One mother... she stayed in bed for a few days, like a good girl, but the moment she stood on her feet... it was something in her blood that plugged her heart. She ended up suffocating and died within minutes. I shut myself in my office for weeks, going over everything, but couldn’t find any warning signs, except for swollen feet. Do you know how common swollen feet is? But according to the texts, that could mean half a dozen life threatening conditions. Now I keep tight socks on their legs for the first week, so the blood doesn’t stagnate.” 

Loki nodded solemnly. “You are clearly the master of this craft, as well as its pioneer. I have not heard of this being performed anywhere on Samaria. I have only known the babe to be cut out after to save its life when the mother is sure to perish.” He looked around a final time and gave a nod. “Sigyn will benefit from all your hard-earned wisdom. If she is welcome here, that is?” 

Mother Robin stood, smoothing the front of her skirts down. “Hmm. I regret my harsh words from earlier, angelo. I do not mix well with men of your kind, sometimes not even the women. Though it isn’t an excuse, I had to be sure you weren’t like the others. I will tend to Sigyn myself, and the sooner I reach her the better. Twins always come early, you know.” 

Loki blinked. “Reach her? Shouldn’t... shouldn’t I bring her here? To your facility?” 

“Good gracious no!” Mother Robin fussed. “You told me she was already past twenty weeks! I never make a mother travel after that long! The strain of traveling is too much, especially as this is her first, who knows what kind of state she will be in? That’s why I brought you here, so you can see what kind of room I will need provided at your hold. Can you replicate it, in any way?” 

Taken by surprise, Loki hastily looked around again, but his eyes narrowed after a minute, mentally going through the blueprints of the Eyrie. “We have several quarantine rooms that would be up to this standard. Will those do?” 

“Away from any outside air? With little or no foot traffic?” 

Loki nodded. “I can think of a few, or even a storage room we could transform. What will you need as far as equipment?” 

Mother Robin nodded to Tony. “I’ll give him a list. You’re returning to Velora with us, yes?” 

“Happily,” Tony smiled. “And quickly, please, before my commissions catch up to me, or Pepper locks me in a dungeon!” 

“I wouldn’t put it past her. Very well, angelo, you have procured my services. Now we need to speak about the price.” 

Tony tried to step in. “Hang on, wait, if there’s anything more that’s needed I can cover-” 

“I can assure you that the hold’s accounts will be enough to-” 

Mother Robin chuckled and patted their cheeks, and the men grew quiet. “That’s not what I meant, dears. Most of my patients can’t even pay me. I don’t need money, as the donations from the city keeps my business open.” 

Loki was confused. “Then what do you require?” 

Mother Robin put her hands on her hips, and said in a no-nonsense manner, “I require a school.” 

Both men stared at her. 

“A... a school?” Loki asked. 

“Yes, boy, a _ school _. You will give me a building in Velora where I can teach the procedures of the surgery to any doctor or midwife who wants to learn. I will have standards, of course. I get to choose my pupils. I won’t take anyone who hasn’t been in the field for less than ten years.” 

“Why Velora?” Loki asked. “Why not here?” 

“I have done all that I can for Luminaux,” Mother Robin replied. “My apprentices are ready to take over, and I have trained a dozen excellent women who are using this surgery in their own practices. But Luminaux is one place, and the knowledge hasn’t spread beyond the desert. In Velora we have the advantage of the many women who seek to better their lives by producing angelic children, risking their own in the process.” 

Loki grimaced, but didn’t argue. “This... yes, that is true. It’s always a loss when the mother doesn’t survive. It makes the children all the more precious. To some, at least.” 

Robin’s mouth tightened. “To some, yes. But it is a needless waste of life.” 

“On that, we can agree,” Loki bowed his head slightly. 

“If my school becomes well known, and I can teach even a few,” Mother Robin explained. “Then we can change the nature of childbirth for women everywhere. It won’t be such a risk anymore, lives can be saved! But it’s more than just the knowledge, it’s the mindset.” She tapped her temple. “People are afraid of anything new, or unknown. I’ve worked hard to convince women that they needed the surgery, and still they rejected it, until it became an emergency and I put them to sleep so they had no say. I don’t_ like _ doing it that way. The more we can educate women, and the angels, the more we can save. What do you say, Dark Angel? Have we a deal?” 

While Loki tapped his lips, thinking it over, Tony hopped off the bed that he had sat on. “That’s a crazy scheme, and I like it. It’s about time we moved forward in both the science _ and _ medical fields. Why didn’t I think of that?” 

“I suspect you were distracted, Tony dear,” she smiled knowingly. 

As a thought occurred to him, Loki snapped his fingers. “You will need a patron.” 

Tony gave him a look. “Wouldn’t you be her patron?” 

“No, I will be her financer. I am only a man, Anthony, what do I know about birthing babies?” Mother Robin laughed as if he had said a joke. “But a patron will be the one who speaks on her behalf, and help bring people into the new idea with their reputation and their popularity.” 

“I take it you have someone in mind?” 

Loki nodded. “Have you heard of Frigga, the former angelica?” 

“That is your adopted mother, yes?” Loki nodded without making any remarks. “By reputation only,” Mother Robin replied, but she thought it over, looking impressed. “She mostly stays in Cedar Hills, of course. Would she join our cause?” 

“Once I tell her about Sigyn she will,” Loki said, grinning with excitement. “Frigga is present at every angelic birth in Cedar Hills. She said she would have even been at mine if she hadn’t been recovering from her own. If I ask her to come to the Eyrie for Sigyn, she will not hesitate.” 

Robin nodded. “A formidable woman, to say the least. Very well, I will include her in the preparations, so she can see how everything works.” 

“She will insist on being in the room,” Loki said. “And before you try to argue, meet with her first. I think Jovah made you both out of the same quarry.” 

Mother Robin scoffed, but began to hustle them out of the room. “Very well, very well. I will settle everything here and make sure the girls are confident in my absence. Tony will have a list by the end of the day. I should be able to leave in a week.” 

Loki nearly stumbled. “A week? I suppose that is enough time to find another angel to carry you with us, but-” 

“Carry? _ Me _?” Mother Robin cackled. “You don’t have an angel strong enough for these old bones. I will go by carriage. One of Tony’s, of course, they are more smooth on the roads.” 

“They are called_ autos _, Mother,” Tony sighed, hefting his box. 

“Whatever you named them. Now run along, dears, I still have patients to see to today. Show him around the town, Anthony, and don’t let him worry his pretty little head, Sigyn will be in good hands. But we have a lot to do, so let me get about my business, there’s a good boy. I’ll send for you when all is ready.” 

They were in the main sitting room again, and Mother Robin kissed Tony on both cheeks before turning to bustle off into an exam room, and they caught the glimpse of a smiling young woman before the door was shut. 

Letting out a breath, Tony ran his fingers through his hair, messing it up. “Whoo. Wow. Nice to see you, too. She’s like that, never one to stand still, you know.” 

Loki looked down on him. “You’re one to talk.” 

Tony brushed him off. “Why did she keep calling you Dark Angel?” 

Loki scoffed lightly. “Oh that. It’s an old nickname. It was supposed to be an insult to me, once Thor was named as successor. Archangel, Dark Angel. You see?” His wings rose in a shrug. “I grew to like it, actually. It’s appropriate, don’t you think?” 

Tony dismissed that and cleared his throat in embarrassment. “Listen um. I didn’t think that she would... well, I knew she didn’t like angels all that much, but I didn’t know she would treat you like _ that _, and-” 

“She must have hated him,” Loki replied softly, staring at the door she had closed. 

“Huh? Who?” Tony asked, looking after, but finding nothing different. 

“Whoever it was that soured her against us,” Loki replied. “I can guess. An angelo who wouldn’t take the responsibility of a child. Or perhaps he was callous in losing the mother. It used to be all too common an attitude. She’s right, it’s not just the education. We have to change the minds of the people.” 

He turned, his wings lightly brushing against Tony’s shoulder as he passed. Tony hurried after him. 

“You’re not angry at her?” 

Loki shook his head. “She was testing me, Anthony. Charm wouldn’t work on her, only honesty. Still. I left her a little _ present _ to remember me by.” 

He bent to whisper in Tony’s ear, who laughed as they entered the streets once more, giggling into his hand at the thought of a feather waiting on the chair in the office for Mother Robin to find. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those wondering why Mother Robin has such a stick up her ass, it's because she deals with nonsense and cruelty on a daily basis, and she has become very jaded. She doesn't suffer fools, and she despises people who do not pick up their responsibility to family and children. Her bedside manner with patients is much better, though.


	11. Seeing the Sights

Once outside in the sunshine, Loki lifted his wings and let them settle, shaking off a depression and weight that had persisted since Sigyn had given him the news. He felt like himself again, or nearly there. Doubts still plagued him, anxiety lurking in the shadows, but for now he had the hope of Jovah, and the reliable word of the Ancients. It was incredible how a single visit could change his perspective. 

The melodic chant of a familiar voice brought him back down to earth. Tony was explaining something to him. Loki didn’t know what Tony was rambling on about anymore, the course of his stream had taken several turns, but they were emerging from the alleys and into the populated squares again, and there was no doubt that Tony knew where he was going. 

He didn’t have to understand, Loki could listen to Tony’s voice for hours. Ah, now it was about sanitation, and the properties of the metal he had crafted for the surgical tools. Interesting, to say the least. It sounded like Tony was trying to boost his confidence in the surgery. Loki followed along, not caring where they went, so long as he was within reach of the brilliant and fathomless mortal. 

Tony took them back to his home, of course, to drop off the box of tools, but when they noticed the position of the sun again, it was clearly time for lunch. 

Tony’s smile turned mischievous. “Well, angel? We are in the Blue City. Care to try some of the best they have to offer? And I don’t mean the fancy places, no, I mean the real famous joints only the locals know. Anything you can ask for; just name it and I know a guy.” 

A slow grin spread across Loki’s face, and pretending to think for a moment while he stretched, fluttering his wings to uncramp them. “I have tasted of the City’s flavors before,” he said in amusement, his gaze flickering down Tony’s length. “But I wouldn’t be averse to revisiting my favorites.” 

Tony crossed his arms and huffed. “See, why do you have to talk that way? You sound like those nuts who watch the stars for hours and cry.” 

“I thought those were astronomers,” Loki smirked. 

“Nah. Those guys look at the stars through tubes of glass, do math, and then cry.” He sauntered off, down the steps and through the streets again. “Come on, Feathers! Let’s get some wine, I know just the place!” 

Chuckling to himself, Loki admitted he could use some entertainment, a bit of relaxation, after the mess that Mother Robin had put him through that morning. He had a week to help prepare, then it would be back to the Eyrie and the investigation. Yes, he could afford a few days of fun. 

Visiting the city with Tony was an entirely new experience, Loki quickly learned. Doors that looked like they lead nowhere became rambunctious meeting halls of young people, filled with music and food the likes of which could only be found in the Blue City. Scents of every spice filled the air, mingling with the angel’s discerning ear for arias. 

Tony found that Loki wasn’t a stuffy elitist, either. He was just as happy in an opera house as he was in a contemporary music hall, and the only criticism he gave was when the singer was off key. It wasn’t just singing, of course. Musicians of every nature grew and flourished there, playing for an ever-changing crowd that moved from one genre to another like a symphony. Traditional hymns sat side by side with new music that pulsed with the beating of drums, the long twang of a guitar that was too short, or too wide. 

Together they moved from place to place, finding the best artists who sang for their bread, enjoying the flavors of each house or drinking hall. There was no end to the flow of wine, or the baked treats. Luminaux never stood still for a moment. 

As the afternoon wore on, Tony realized the wine was getting to him. He giggled along with the angel’s jokes, leaning on the table while he listened with rapture to those soft lips move. At least they looked soft from here. Even pacing himself meant that they had eaten and drank at half a dozen places, the alcohol saturating even his veteran liver, and from the way Loki tossed back each glass, he was no lightweight either. 

Maybe they talked about some things. Maybe Loki admitted to being anxious for Sigyn and the babies. Maybe he spoke about the fear of losing someone he loved again. Maybe Tony put a hand over his and said it spoke great volumes that the only thing that Loki feared was losing someone. That he was a good father, and was trying his best to give his children the best lives. They were incredibly lucky to have a father who loved them so much. 

And maybe Tony opened up ever so slightly. Maybe he spoke about his passions, his dreams, the inventions he hadn’t told anyone about yet because they were still in his head. Maybe he spoke about his parents and the terrible fire that took their lives. That didn’t bother him as much as it should have, of course, with what a terrible father Howard had been, but he missed his mother. Maybe he talked about being afraid of relationships, because nothing felt real, and love was just a chemical reaction anyway, so why bother? Tony was too difficult to love, anyway. 

It was all so muddled by the time twilight fell and they stumbled together down the streets that Tony wasn’t sure what had been talked about by then. Well, he stumbled, while the ever-graceful angel glided along as if he hadn’t just helped Tony finish a bottle of red. Bastard. 

“Not ready t’go home,” Tony giggled, finding a fountain to sit on, which meant Loki was pulled down with him, the angel giggling in the shadow of his wings. Behind them the water gurgled merrily, splashing into the cool basin that rippled with the light of the blue lamps. “Is t’much fun! You’re fun, angel.” 

Loki chuckled at the state Tony was in. “I’m glad you think so, Anthony. I like spending time with you, too.” He brushed the back of his fingers along Tony’s cheek. 

Tony shivered. “Why you gotta talk like that? It tingles. All warm like... like a cat. Purring.” His eyes narrowed as Loki laughed again. “Why aren’t you as drunk as me?” 

“Because you took a drinking challenge from a one-eyed bassoon player and now you’re feeling the effects.” 

“Oh,” Tony’s shoulders slumped. 

“If it makes you feel better, I’m more of a calm drunk,” Loki admitted, leaning back on his hands and gazing up at the sky. Tony’s eyes followed the line of his throat, and swallowed. “Thor was always rowdy, but I like to cuddle.” 

“Oh?” Tony scooted closer, intrigued. Loki turned his head to raise a brow. It was the alcohol’s fault that Tony’s face felt so hot. “I um... I’ve never cuddled an angel.” 

“You’ve hardly spoken to one before meeting me, either,” Loki pointed out. His voice was getting lower, calmer, like a gentle but firm tug of the undercurrent. “Would you like a cuddle, Anthony?” 

“I think...” 

“Yes?” 

Tony licked his lips, realized he had been staring, while the green eyes watched him in the dark. The fountain behind them egged him on. “I think... I want to kiss you.” 

The sound of music drifted through the streets, and across the square, someone was laughing gaily. They held a collective breath, waiting for a reaction. 

“I would like that,” Loki said, as soft as velvet. Reaching up, his palm cupped Tony’s face. “May I?” He leaned in, their thighs now pressed together. 

Tony pulled back, eyes wide. “What, here? In the- in the open?” He glanced around quickly, making not of anyone and everything within eyesight. There was far too many for his comfort. 

The angel laughed. “Oh Tony, Tony!” 

Wings wrapped around them like a cloud, folding Tony into a darkness that was comforting rather than terrifying. It wasn’t complete. Light spilled over the tops from the posts, bathing them in an ethereal blue, exposing the amused smile that was close... so close. Tony could smell the wine on Loki’s lips. He wavered, pulled in reflexively. 

“There,” he whispered. “Now we are alone.” 

“That’s a neat trick,” Tony laughed, nervous. “But we are still in the square. Not that I care, really, I mean it’s not like it’s a bad thing anymore, we just don’t normally do it in public with all the stares, and the looks, and sometimes the lectures. You probably know all about those... Hang on, you know what, I don’t actually give a shit. Kiss me, or I’ll toss you in the fountain!” 

Loki, who had just been waiting for Tony to take a breath, slipped his arms around the mortal’s waist, and pulled him in. Tony lost any thoughts that might have lingered, feeling them drift up in the air like smoke. The wings were pressed against his back, an extra set of arms to crush him closer to the stable chest. They were surprisingly flexible. He practically melted, unable to recall when anyone had ever held him like this. 

When they finally parted again, after what... an hour? Two? Tony’s lungs tried to expand, but it took a second for the air to come rushing back in, and then it was slow. Loki’s lips still lingered around his own, pressing ghost kisses here and there, reluctant to leave off. 

When the wings pulled back, letting in the night, Tony gasped, tipping dizzily over the side of the fountain, until Loki caught him. 

“My apologies,” the angel chuckled. “Was that too much for the first time?” 

“No, no. No. It was... um, perfect.” 

Tony’s brain couldn’t hold on to anything more than the soft firmness of Loki’s shoulder, how it was just the right height to rest his head on. How good those fingers felt in his hair, combing and gently rubbing, putting him to sleep. 

Someone whistled at them close by, a taunting sound. 

Tony sat straight up, gesturing rudely in the stranger’s direction. “And your mother!” 

“Aaaye! And your mother!” They shouted back, laughing along with a companion as they scurried across the square. 

“They want us to get a room,” Tony explained with an eye roll to the amused angel. “No one cares, see? I was just... I don’t normally kiss a guy or... or anyone really, where... except in clubs or the wine houses or... it’s not that I didn’t want to-” 

“Do you always ramble when you’re nervous?” Loki rubbed the side of Tony’s neck. “It’s adorable, but I rather like it when I can shut you up.” 

“Ramble?” Tony frowned, almost offended. “You know what? That’s fair. I guess that is a nervous habit. What was that about shutting up?” 

Loki didn’t bother with the wings this time, but Tony didn’t care their kiss was on display. His hands tugged on Loki’s shirt, closer, his tongue dipping into the angel’s mouth, tasting vinegar. The answering moan sent shivers up his spine. When he pulled back again his eyes were much darker. 

“Do you? That is... would you want to-?” 

His words faltered, but Loki picked up the thought right where he had dropped it. “Oh, I do. Ever since our dinner, dear Anthony.” He bent to mouth along Tony’s neck, triggering an interesting strangling sound from the other’s throat. “I have been waiting for you.” 

It couldn’t just be the alcohol. Surely some of that had burned off already with how hot Tony felt. It didn’t matter, he realized. Drunk or sober, he would have come to this point eventually, had been afraid of it since the day the dark crow wandered into his shop and so arrogantly asked him out. He had felt the growing tension and mostly ignored it. Or tried to. The implications were too terrifying to contemplate. 

Then Sigyn got pregnant, and... well, if Tony was honest with himself, he had suffered from jealousy the entire flight to Luminaux. He couldn’t exactly talk to anyone about it, either, though he gave Pepper a few more details after dinner. But now they were here, on his turf, without a complicated friend to shoot him awkward glances. It was time to act boldly, or not at all. 

“Goddamn,” Tony grumbled, reaching up into the dark hair and giving it a tug. The grunt was very satisfying. “My room has a balcony. Think you can find it?” 

“In the dark? What do you take me for, Stark?” Loki grinned. “I could land on a dinner plate in a hurricane.” 

Before Tony could even blink, he was on his feet, chord like arms around his waist, and a hot mouth on his while they jumped into the air, dark wings beating into the night to take them aloft. 

Someone laughed. It sounded like Tony. 

~~~ 

Waking up was an exercise of overcoming laziness. The bed was warm, the blankets were warm, the room was still shaded, so it was likely just at sunrise. But the low, insistent banging of his temples told Tony he had had too much wine the night before, and he should probably drink a glass of water before it started to get really bad. Oddly enough, though, he was relaxed, his mind slow to respond, which usually only happened after sex. 

Sex. 

Oh. Oh fuck! 

Tony’s eyes shot open, immediately alighting on the canopy of feathers over him. Bits of light filtered through, and when he brushed them aside he noted how much light was actually getting in. The morning was well underway, while he had been sleeping like a baby! That never happened... 

Then he turned, carefully, and beheld the sight of the sleeping angel. Just to be sure, Tony poked a cheek. Yes, he was truly asleep. He was also undeniably naked. There were no blankets, all the heat was coming from Loki, and Tony looked down to see just how naked he was, too. 

Well. At least that answered a few questions. 

With the initial surprise calming down, he couldn’t get enough of the sight, and such a fine specimen was irresistible to examine. Tony’s hands ghosted over lean muscles, that looked powerful and lithe. That brought him to the chest, of course, and the abdomen, which were fit. Loki was in remarkable good condition for his age. How old was he again? Hopefully not too much, but there was no silver hair to help with that. The thighs were.... wow. Tony liked those thighs. Loki didn’t even have morning stubble. At least Tony’s beard would remain unchallenged. 

There were a few scars, some difficult to guess at. This one on the leg looked like a knife wound. This one on the chest was long scratches. Maybe a trip through a briar patch? This bite mark, though.... that was all Tony’s. 

“Th’tickles,” mumbled the angel, causing Tony’s fingers to stutter in their tracing. 

“Wh- you’re awake?!” 

“Good morning,” Loki smiled, rolling to his stomach and stretching his wings. They went high up, almost to their full length, then settled down again, to the side so Loki could face him. 

“How long?” Tony asked, accusatorily. 

“Long enough to notice you skipped over my good bits.” Loki’s toothy grin almost made Tony smile back. Damn him. 

Long, elegant fingers traced Tony’s cheek. “How are you feeling? Good, I trust?” 

The voice and touches were waking up memories from the night before, and Tony had to shake his head to focus on what the question actually was. 

“Uhh... Yeah, pretty- pretty good, I guess. I’m just surprised, that’s all.” 

Loki’s smile melted, replaced with a defensive stoicism. “Oh. I see.” He sat up, feathers rustling over the luxurious mattress. “I didn’t realize this would be a problem in the morning. If this makes you uncomfortable, I can leave.” 

“What? Oh, no! No, no, that’s not what-” Tony sat up and huffed in dismay, rubbing a hand through his morning hair and making it worse. Shit, how to explain? “I don’t.... wake up... with people. Ever. So, I’m surprised, but... pleasantly so.” 

He held his breath until Loki let the tension of his shoulders go, realizing he didn’t want the angel to leave. 

“That’s better, then,” Loki said, smiling hesitantly. “I’ve had... instances. Where the actions of the night, in the dark, were not so favorable in the light of day.” 

“I’ve had those,” Tony nodded. “More than I can count. But this isn’t one of them. Hey, come back here, I’m not kicking you out.” He tugged on an elbow, until Loki shifted closer to him, arranging his wings somehow to they wouldn’t be squashed. 

“So...” Tony started, but was silenced once more by the barest press of lips. 

“How is your head?” Loki asked, his voice low and sincere. 

“Uh... ok, for now. I think it’s my back that is going to give me trouble.” Loki’s laughter made Tony’s belly grow warm. The man was so warm, it was impossible not to relax. 

“Why do you not wake up with your lovers?” Loki asked, tilting his head curiously. “Or is it just the men?” 

Tony shrugged. “Ah, no it’s both. When you start waking up with people they start getting ideas, you know? And I wasn’t desperate enough to believe that my one-night stands were anything more meaningful than that.” 

“Is that what last night was?” Loki asked gently, drawing him in. 

Tony had to wait a few breaths to reply. Those fingers were trailing along his spine again. “Ah. No. No, I don’t think so. Last night....” hell, why did Loki’s eyes have to be so green? “I don’t know what last night was. I was drunk.” 

“Not too drunk, I hope,” Loki replied. His fingers circled around Tony’s right shoulder, sweeping down and then swirling around something hard and glassy. “And what of this?” 

Tony glanced down, not at all surprised anymore to find the sparkling light of his Kiss on fire. For whatever reason, that was the last straw. 

“See, that makes absolutely no sense!” He gripped Loki’s right arm and let them compare. Loki’s Kiss was even brighter. “This is ludicrous! I’ve spent hours thinking about it, and I can’t figure out how they work! Your theory is sound and all, but we are both men! We can’t have babies together!” 

He huffed while Loki nonchalantly shrugged and moved back to the headboard, leaning back against the pillows without concern. His right knee was cocked out, an arrogant display of vanity for his nakedness, yet it had a self-assurance that Tony envied. 

“It’s puzzling to me as well,” Loki admitted, using the voice that Tony thought of as his sophisticated one. The bedroom voice was huskier. Knowing the difference between the two was an intimacy that made Tony feel proud, in a strange way. While Loki spoke his wing gently swept across the mattress, absently brushing along Tony and making him shiver. “The only thing I can think of that Jovah would want from this.... is Harmony.” 

“Doesn’t he always want Harmony?” Tony rolled his eyes, but played along, not yet convinced. 

Loki rhythmically tapped his fingers against his chest. “He never gave such strict rules to the Settlers when they came to Samaria. He gave warnings not to fall into the same traps as the ancients, but aside from the worst crimes, sexuality wasn’t emphasized. It is curiously omitted. But he allowed the Settler to place their own rules, and laws in place, and did not contradict what they had agreed would be the new moral code. My current opinion, is that Jovah was waiting.” 

“Waiting,” Tony repeated dully. “For hundreds of years. When he is an all-powerful being.” 

“Yes darling, but we are not his puppets. He gives us the choice to follow him, or our own will.” 

“Well what the fuck was he waiting for?” Tony huffed, briefly distracted at being called ‘darling’. 

“Well, for me, of course!” 

Tony scoffed, flopping down on the pillows next to him. “And I thought I had an ego!” 

“By the size of your.... assets... you do, darling.” Loki’s touch ghosted over Tony’s stomach, and he squirmed in protest. “He was waiting for someone to challenge the status quo. As Nathaniel and his wife did, the only two angels who were permitted to marry by his decree. A decree he made known through these.” 

Loki tapped Tony’s arm, who drew it back defensively. 

“A bit of glass put in our arms as an infant doesn’t make us.... soul mates!" He argued petulantly. 

“I never said it did.” 

“But- yes you- hang on...” 

“I said the Kiss is what brings together two lovers by divine decision,” Loki explained patiently. He rolled just enough to start combing his fingers through the soft brown hair. “I said that Jovah usually has designs for the two. I waited to get to know you before I made my decision.” 

Tony was a boneless mess against the pillow. “Hmm? What decision?” 

“That I like you,” Loki murmured, leaning down to brush his lips across his sternum. “That I wanted to pursue you. That you are just the kind of person who makes me laugh with his wit, and charm.” 

“Oh, now you’re buttering me. Go on, lay it on thick, angel.” 

Loki rolled the rest of the way, laying now on top of Tony, his chin resting on his chest. It was nice, actually, and Tony had no strength to push him off. 

“You have a genius, this is true,” Loki continued. “But there is more. A kindness you don’t show except to a chosen few. A humility buried beneath the self-depreciating digs. And a carefree attitude that covers just how much you long for a real connection to someone.” 

Tony wasn’t sure his skin could get any redder, and though he couldn’t see his toes, they were probably red, too. 

“What are you, my shrink?” Tony mumbled, but cut off when Loki once more pressed their lips together, the most effective way to shut him up. 

“I see you, Anthony,” Loki murmured against him. “I see pieces of myself in you, and I know how rough those edges are. So sharp they cut. You dare not move too fast, or too sudden, lest you get hurt. I can help you smooth those edges out, if you let me.” 

“Shut up and kiss me,” Tony growled, digging his fingers into black hair and tugging him down forcefully. He just wanted that Voice to shut up, mostly because everything was true, and if he kept listening he might break down like a child. How could he feel so vulnerable and so accepted at the same time? 

So he kissed The Voice, demanded those lips to distract him before he shamed himself. 

They didn’t speak again for a while, except in breathless half sentences. 

~~~ 

Tony had no idea what time it was anymore. A plate of food magically appeared on the bed, and Loki fed him bits of fruit, bread, and cheeses. They laughed and talked for what seemed like hours. Nothing was off limits. Loki spoke of some of his past sexual exploits, and Tony admitted to a few of his own. Some of Loki’s stories had him laughing so hard he fell off the bed. The angel had a way with words. There was Sigyn, of course, but it didn’t hurt anymore. She was far away in the Eyrie, and Loki was only Tony’s for the week. 

When the plate was gone, it was replaced with wine. The windows started to glow a golden blue through the drapes. Tony somehow had gotten pants on, but Loki had them off again. It turned into a game, how long he could keep some article of clothing on until those greedy fingers tugged at them. 

They took things slow. Far slower than Tony ever had before. They talked about so many things, he couldn’t keep track. His parents were in there. And Loki’s, as well as Loki’s adopted mother, who loved him like her own son. There was a little about Angrboda, and the stories of the birth of his children. The smugness he felt when the midwife handed him Jor, with his fluffy cherub wings. They spoke about Pepper, of course, and Tony’s complicated feelings about his father for cheating. Tony hadn’t talked about that in years. 

There wasn’t any judgement, either. Tony knew Loki had complications with his own father, so it didn’t hurt to admit his own was terrible. Stuffing those lingering insecurities with wine, lovers, and work was his only way to cope, but Loki understood, so it didn’t feel like Tony was the only one with questionable choices. 

It was the strangest day Tony had ever had. 

At one point he pushed Loki to roll onto his stomach, and straddled the back of his hips, begging to be allowed to examine his back. 

“What are you looking for, darling?” Loki asked, amused, and settled his wings flat. 

“Just let me look,” Tony asked, moving the feathers to get a good view. “It’s the first time I’ve gotten to see them this close. I’m curious.” 

“I love it when you’re curious.” 

Loki hummed, making himself comfortable and preparing to spoil his lover. Tony was thorough, making notes of everything to himself, giving instructions to Loki, who followed them exactly. He raised his wings and lowered them. He demonstrated banking to the left, then to the right. He extended them, then curved them overhead. He briefly explained flight and which movements gave him thrust, and how to lock the wings in place for gliding. Landing was a little more complicated, but he tried explaining the movements necessary for one that was light on the knees. 

Loki didn’t know the purpose of the exercise, but it made Tony happy. 

“I have other, more interesting places to explore you know,” he laughed, moving his hips. 

“Oh, do you? I didn’t notice,” Tony teased, earning a disappointed whine. Satisfied for the moment, he moved on from the wings, but an idea was circling in his head, around and around, and when ideas started to circle, it usually made his fingers itch, and he started to build. 

Eventually they overcame their allergies to cloth and came out of Tony’s room for dinner, a scandalous time for anyone, even rich inventors. Pepper was waiting for them with an amused smile, a book in her hands. 

“I don’t think I have ever seen you laze about all day,” she observed, taking off her glasses. “That is incredible.” Tony cleared his throat, but Loki didn’t look like shame was a part of his vocabulary. He sat across from Pepper and asked about her day, as if they were best friends and just having a chat! Worse, she smiled at him! 

They ate while they told Pepper about the meeting with Mother Robin the day before, and their plans for relocating her to the Eyrie. Pepper took a few notes about what kind of equipment would be needed, and which carriages would be big enough to take them across the roads. She promised a hefty sum as donation to the new school. A personal thank you, she said. A capable woman was Pepper, and she even managed to twist Tony into promising to finish a few commissions while he was in Luminaux. Loki liked her immensely. 

The week turned into a vacation. Tony worked on commissions and on Mother Robin’s new equipment, but he was always finished by the afternoon, and then he and Loki wandered the streets, enjoying the sights and the company. They always ended up in Tony’s bedroom by midnight. It became a habit that Tony was strangely comfortable with. 

Waking up with the angel was even better, and though Tony had no prior experience in the area, he could tell it was special. The lazy hour of deciding to get up, with soft touches and sleepy kisses, left a satisfied ache in Tony’s chest afterwards. He tried not to think about what would change when they returned to the Eyrie. Would Loki want it to continue? Could they even do that with Sigyn watching? Tony wasn’t keen on moving into the hold, abandoning his workshop, and worse, would that mean he would be committed? How do real relationships work? If he thought about it too much, he started to panic, so Tony ignored the pressing thoughts and worked on every project he could lay his hands on. 

By the end of the week, however, Loki was pacing around the room, discussing the trip, and how quickly they could move. Travel had been condensed by the invention of the autos, but it still took a week to handle the roads, some of which were still only dirt paths. Tony had plans to do something he called ‘smoothing’ with a material that would eliminate the ruts and holes, and make it easier for the autos to run, but that hadn’t happened yet. 

They day of departure arrived, and Mother Robin was ready right on time at the edge of the city, at a garage where Tony worked on some of his larger autos. She had boxes of equipment, and her most senior apprentice, who had volunteered to go. The team who would be driving them helped to load the cargo, while Loki watched, absently smoothing his feathers. 

In a sudden surprise, Tony said he would ride with Mother Robin instead of flying with Loki, something that Loki had not expected, and he had to kiss the angel to reassure him. 

“I just want to work on some designs, which I can’t do in the air,” he explained. “And I want to ask Robin’s help on improving her equipment. Boring work. We will be in Velora before you know it, and then I’ll get to know your mattress intimately.” 

Loki relaxed into a smile, accepting Tony’s decision. “It’s more difficult when you have to fish a child or two out of the blankets.” 

“We will make do,” Tony shrugged. He pushed up to his tip toes for one more kiss, then stepped up into the carriage. “See you in a week!” 

Loki shook his head ruefully, but watched every moment until the auto rolled away down the road, an awkward clunking thing of metal and wheels. The design was better than the earlier autos, at least. The improvements over just a decade were remarkable. Tony’s technology was everywhere, and the knowledge made Loki swell with pride. 

Taking to the air, Loki followed the auto for a day, then took a sharp turn towards Cedar Hills, intending on picking up a passenger on his way. He should make it to the Eyrie almost as soon as Tony did. Nothing would happen until then. Loki was confidence that Jovah would guard the one he had chosen for him.


	12. Ambushed

Tony did a remarkable job in riding the auto for the first three days.  Now that he had tasted of flying, and all its wonders, traveling on the ground just seemed so mundane. The memories of cold and boredom was curiously muffled, and for the first day he gazed longingly out the windows at the dark shape against the clouds, fe eling like he was missing half of himself. 

Then Loki flew off south, which gave Tony the opportunity to focus on what he had chosen the slow route for. Three days he furiously sketched, made notes and calculations that only he could interpret, muttering to himself what would and wouldn’t work, and sometimes furiously tossing papers around. He never crumpled them, though, and when he needed to start over, he simple turned the paper over. 

Mother Robin was patient in all this, mostly ignoring Tony in their cabin in favor of planning with her assistant how they would set up an entirely new Clean Room, and then a school in a new city.  Sometimes she needed Tony’s opinion on  something but attempting to divert his attention away from a new project was like trying to divert a river  in the midst of a spring thaw. 

They stayed at many of the same towns that Loki and Tony had stopped at, but not always the same inns. Once or twice an innkeeper would recognize Tony and look around for his angel companion, but since Loki didn’t appear for dinner , they accepted the absence with grace. There were no d igging questions, for which Tony was grateful. 

By the fourth day, Tony wasn’t moving as fast as he wanted to. Stupid angels with their flying, forever ruining autos for him. He would have to set aside time to address this issue until he at least doubled the speed of the vehicles.  The problem was the  new invention had a grip on him, and he was now desperate to try it out. But he needed his subject, who was currently stuck on top of a mountain, and the autos were moving at a snail’s crawl to him. 

The idea of arriving before Loki tickled him, driving Tony to do something he would normally avoid for the life of him. He procured for himself a horse and announced he would be riding ahead to  Velora . Mother Robin m et him with a blank stare, and a shrug. “If you wish to break your fool neck,” she said only. “Remember to let the animal do the steering, and for the love of  Jovah stay on the roads, so we can pick you up when you fall.”

Strapping his leather case around his waist, Tony assured her that he at least knew how to stay on a horse, and she could keep her prayers to a minimum. He had found a placid horse, anyway, a t least she _ looked _ placid, you never could tell with animals, so he felt confident in his meager abilities. 

“Alright, girl. We can at least keep going when the others stop to eat. Get me safely to  Velora and I’ll give you  sugar cubes for the rest of your life, got it?” 

He had been warned by the stableman to alternate between walking and trotting, but Tony started off with a trot, and kept it up until his thighs started to burn. Autos were useful because they never had to rest, but they did often break down. A team of engineers was needed  for any long length of travel, one to drive and the other to fix anything that broke. It was highly inefficient, and Tony promised to  look into it more when he had time. 

With his head full of equations and mechanics, he barely noticed the  landscape pass, monotonous as it was. The road was straight, and there were signs every five miles, so he wasn’t worried about getting lost. The horse was  holding up relatively well, and he did remember it needed water and food at intervals. So long as it didn’t move in a weird direction too suddenly, he was fine. He was looking forward to getting to  Velora first and surprising Loki , and whenever he wasn’t thinking about his new project, he was remembering aquamarine nights in Luminaux. 

The first day was nearly  coming to a close when he stopped by a sign that indicated a town was nearby. Five miles, and he would have shelter and food, and a bed to sleep in. He had  passed by farms that had spread out more and more, and the only thing to see nearby was an abandoned barn about half a mile away. 

“Well, girl. You’ve gotten me this far. Not bad for a day’s ride-”

A loud crash sounded nearby, close enough to make Tony’s ears pop, then things started happening very quickly. The horse screamed horribly , twisting in a way that he didn’t think was possible, and the hard ground rushed up to slam into Tony’s behind, knocking the wind out of him. 

He lay on the ground for a few spans, struggling to breathe correctly, but when he sat up and looked  around he  felt at his ribs first. “Ok. Nothing broken. That’s a relief. Horse? Where did you-”

But the horse was already down the road in a cloud of dust, back the way they had come, and the thunder of her hooves was slowly fading. 

“Son of a bitch.” Tony stood up, wincing, trying to pop his hips back into place. He still had his satchel, but all his packs and food were on the saddle. “Great. Looks like I’m legging it. What the hell was the nois e, anyway?”

Scrutinizing the landscape revealed nothing. The sky was clear, with fluffy clouds rolling around, so it couldn’t have been thunder.  Was it an auto that had backfired? 

A shout caused Tony to spin, quickly finding the figure of a man running towards him. Aha!  So there was someone! He called out, waving, saying he was stranded and if there was a broken auto, he could help fix it. 

The man didn’t stop, though, coming at Tony with an intensity that was first suspicious, then concerning. Tony was just starting to think that maybe he ought t o turn and run when the man stopped, pointed something at him, a stick? And the same blasting thunder shook his ears, stunning him to his knees. 

He felt more than heard the crunch of boots, but before he could look up and demand any answers, a heavy blow landed on the back of his head, and the light blinked off, turning his world black. 

~~~~~

Reticent as he was to visit Cedar Hills without any formal reason, Loki put aside his personal distaste for urgency. If he could just avoid the  people he didn’t like he could grab his mother and leave without incident. Of course, that didn’t happen the way he wanted it to. Someone ratted him out to Thor, so he had to visit with his brother a little while, give him an update on an investigat ion that he had nothing new about, and  _ then _ seek out Frigga .

He found her relatively quickly, thankfully. She was listening in on hold business, but left the chamber when Loki beckoned. She had a special smile for her son, and the lines of age sat well on her, enhancing her beauty rather than diminishing it. Ab solutely everyone trusted Frigga, even ones who had never met her. She had been a formidable Angelica, the soft shield to Odin’s spear, and that hadn’t changed since Thor’s wife had replaced her.  Jane was a different kind of angelica, of course, but she had learned well from Frigga, and was one of the few people that Loki didn’t mess with. 

But he wasn’t there to speak to Jane, Thor, or anyone, so he pulled Frigga into a private conference room and explained his situation with  Sigyn . Her reactions were kept to a minimum until she heard the full story, then she asked pointed questions until she understood it all. Loki told her a bout Tony as well, since he was integral to the introduction of Mother Robin, but Frigga was already familiar with both of those names. She gave Loki a knowing look, but didn’t ask any questions about the nature of his relationship with Tony. 

“ Of course I will come,” she said, in her no nonsense manner, smiling at her youngest.  “This will require more than one set of hands. I will reserve my judgement of this risky procedure until I have had the chance to speak to Mother Robin myself. Just let me fetch an overnight bag and speak to your father, and we can leave at once.”

Grateful that she had sensed his urgency, he settled for relaxing in the dining hall with a glass of wine while he waited , ignoring the stares of those who didn’t like him loitering there .  Visiting Cedar Hills always made him feel like he needed to look for daggers in his back. He couldn’t wait to get back to the Eyrie. 

She didn’t leave him for long, sweeping in to gather him dressed in flying leathers and warm  wool with a bag slung about her waist. Frigga was used to being carried to all the corners of Samaria, and having her son carry her wasn’t as awkward as it seemed.  She had braided her long golden hair and wrapped it around her head like a crown. Only the wings of her temples were starting to turn silver, but no one really seemed to notice it. 

Hugging her close, Loki took off into the air, turning now towards home. Something made him want to hurry. A beckoning in the air that caused his wings to beat twice as fast. He didn’t know what it was, but he trusted in the silent  call. He had been away from the Eyrie for too long, and it was making him nervous. 

Anything _could_ happen, but when he finally touched down on the rose-colored stone, it became apparent that nothing _had_ happened. Both Sigyn and Joseph greeted him enthusiastically, and Sigyn made a delighted sound when Frigga threw her arms around her, kissing her in welcome and blushing at the congratulations. Joseph was a little twitchy, but he explained that Natalia had been interrogating the families of the deceased for the past week, and he had his fill of angry shouts and broken sobbing. 

Loki comforted him as best he could, admonishing him for the work, which made Joseph straighten in pride again.  Frigga took  Sigyn off to the side and was quietly asking questions about her health.

“Where is Tony?” Loki asked, looking around as if the mop of brown hair would present itself. “He stayed with the autos, and they should have arrived by now.”

Joseph frowned. “Autos? No one has arrived yet, maybe they’ve just made it to  Velora .”

A sinking feeling pulled at Loki’s stomach. “No one? I took a detour to Cedar Hills for my mother, I thought they would have arrived before me.” There had been plenty of time. He went over the travel in his head, mapping it along, trying to balance flight speed with autos. 

“They could have broken down on the roads,” Joseph suggested. “Should I send out a party?”

Staring off the edge of the landing pad, Loki shook his head. “No... I’ll go. It’s likely as you said. Even Tony cannot stop his autos from needing repairs. ”

He strode over to explain to the women where he was going, kissing his mother briefly. Sigyn stopped him with a hand. 

“Take someone with you,” she said softly. “Take Joseph. You ought to abide by the same rules you set.”

Seeing her concern made Loki relent, and he gathered his second before plunging off the side of the mountain, headed out to the  Luminaux road. All they had to do was find the autos, and he could set his mind at ease. 

But they didn’t find the autos. They traveled the length of what one could cover in a day and still they found nothing. Worry gnawed at him, but Loki kept going. He made Joseph fly away from him, covering more ground in case he saw anything unusual. They also flew high enough to be out of range of whatever weapon was being used to bring down angels. Still they saw nothing. 

Then Loki spotted them, a caravan of wagons and other vehicles surrounding a black auto , moving at a sedate pace . He dove, with Joseph close behind him. A day out, that wasn’t so bad. Everything was fine. 

Their arrivals caused many of the vehicles to stop, but Loki barely noticed them parting. He relaxed when the door to the auto opened, and Mother Robin stepped out, calling out to the drivers for the reason for the delay. She stopped when she noticed Loki and  came over to him. 

“Is everything alright? Did Tony send you to fetch us?” She asked. “That boy thinks the sun moves too slow sometimes. He is always in a hurry and forgets that the rest of us move as  Jovah intended us. Is something the matter, Loki?”

Loki had felt a punch in the gut at her first words, and now he felt drenched and cold. “Is Tony not with you? Where is he?” The last question was asked a little harshly, causing Robin to lean back. 

“He hasn’t been with us for days,” she replied, now frowning in concern. “He took a horse and left, wanting to reach  Velora sooner. ” She glanced between Loki and Joseph, looking for the trick. “What about his workshop?”

Joseph shook his head. “It’s cold. I went there yesterday searching for a tool that Hela had drawn a picture for. Apparently its one that Tony had made himself and so no other blacksmith possessed one. I couldn’t even find the damn thing.”

“And he would have met with Hela first,” Loki said, rubbing his hands together nervously. “He wouldn’t have gone days without seeing her at least once. ”

_ Fly, _ a voice whispered.  _ Find him _ . 

“Joseph, get them safely to Velora!” He said, about to run off into a launch, but a grip on his arm kept him firmly on the ground. 

“You’re taking me with you!” Mother Robin shook a finger at him. “I warned him to be careful with a horse! He barely knows how to ride and has avoided them ever since he built his first engine! Now wait one moment while I grab my bag, who  knows what state he will be in!”

Seeing the wisdom of her suggestion, Loki paced in tight circled while Robin disappeared into the auto and reemerged with a thick black bag that she handed imperiously to Joseph. “If even one object is missing from that bag , I’ll have your feathers!” She said, stomping over to Loki. 

Neither her girth nor her weight bothered him in the slightest, though it took more thrust to get his cargo off the ground, but soon they were soaring in the air and down the road, back the way they came. Loki stuck to the line while Joseph flew in a ziggzagg pattern, looking for anything out of the ordinary. They flew low to the ground this time, a risk they simply had to take. 

They stopped at each town they came across, asking the locals if Tony had been through, but no one could recognize the name or description. They were forced to stay in an inn for the night, not wanting to risk missing Tony in the dark, but every second wasted was another tight circle that Loki paced in his small room. 

They were up before the dawn, flying in the same pattern as the previous day. Twice before in his life, Loki had prayed with a fervency that scared him. Once for Hela’s birth, once more for the faith he had almost abandoned. Now he found himself there again, begging his god to hold Tony safe, to guide him to the right place. He wasn’t sure what danger Tony was in, but that cold hook in his stomach kept tugging him on, demanding he go faster. 

Please, Jovah, have mercy. Don’t let him lose another one. 

It was Robin who spotted something on the ground, and she dug at Loki’s shoulder to get his attention, pointing towards a sign on the side of the road. Signaling to Joseph, they both alighted nearby, examining the brown object lying in the dust. 

It was Tony’s leather satchel. Digging into it, Loki found papers covered in designs that didn’t make any sense to him. “He has to be nearby,” Loki said. “He wouldn’t abandon his work to the elements.”

He spun around, but all he could see was an abandoned barn. “Perhaps there?” Loki pointed.

“He could had crawled, I suppose,” Joseph said, his eyes narrowing. He didn’t like the situation, and the feathers on his wings were starting to fluff. “The horse could have thrown him and bolted.”

Robin slapped Loki’s chest. “What are you slack jawed idiots waiting for? Take me over there! My boy could be hurt! ” 

Loki gave Joseph the order to stay in the sky, to circle around and look for anything that could give them clues.  Nodding his understanding, Joseph took off to keep watch.  If Tony had stayed in the barn for any length of time, they would find evidence of it. Then  Loki picked up Robin again and headed towards the structure. 

_Please_ _Jovah_, Loki prayed again._ Let me not be too late._


	13. A Brush with Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings to depictions of violent and graphic descriptions of injuries

Tony’s head rolled to one side, then the other, as he slowly swam back into consciousness. How long had he been chained up here? Two days? Maybe three? Time stood still inside this run - down barn, smelling of moldy hay and axle grease long rusted away.  The light went from dim to moderately dim, to pitch black darkness, so it was difficult to tell. The headache from the first day had settled  down but being dehydrated and hungry didn’t help. 

Tony squinted in the direction of the doorway, looking for his captor. The man hadn’t spoken beyond curt orders, bringing him cups of water and bowls of gruel that were barely better than eating raw dirt. Tony didn’t complain, though, as any  sustenance gave him time to puzzle out what he was doing there. Any attempts to talk to his guard was met with hate filled silence, and the man was mostly gone during the day, though where Tony hadn’t figured out yet. 

He wasn’t afraid, per say. Tony had tested out his shackles, finding them well tied and made of very sturdy rope, but they allowed for brief movement around the post he was tied to. With some wiggling he could use the pot on the edge for a toilet, another amenity that he was grateful for. 

Whoever had decided they wanted to capture Tony Stark wanted him both alive and moderately comfortable, so there wasn’t a good reason to fear just yet. He thought about all this as cooly as he would think about what he wanted for breakfast when he reached the Eyrie. Interesting puzzles kept his mind busy while he silently fumed at the interruption to his day. 

A likely scenario was that his capture for was ransom. His guard didn’t have the look of a Jansai, and if Tony had to place him, he looked almost Manadavii, with the light-colored skin and the blue eyes that they valued. Still, that could have been said about anyone in the entire world, so it wasn’t exactly helpful. Tony had tried asking how much the ransom was and had gotten a kick and a curse for his efforts. 

Alright, scenario number two: this was a plot to wring his new auto designs from a competitor who wanted to best him in the market. This wasn’t as likely as the ransom scenario, but  Tony liked to throw in low percentage ones just to make it interesting. Why would  _ he _ want to capture and hold the world’s richest man and best inventor and engineer? Ok, maybe second richest, but  _ definitely  _ the best engineer.  Jealousy? Ambition? 

A third option soon presented itself, and it made Tony grow cold just thinking about it. He tried not to dwell on the possibility, but with nothing to do with his hands to distract him, his thoughts kept swirling around and back again to the murderer . The problem was, he couldn’t even give it a percentage of possibility, there were too many variables. 

He had been seen in public with an angel, one of high social reputation. They had gone out drinking, dancing, eating, and even kissing in public. He had traveled with Loki to  Luminaux , stopping along the way, and Loki was easily described and recognized.  The guard had been waiting for Tony, no, had ambushed him! He hadn’t worked out what had made the loud noise, but it had been meant to spook his horse and stun him into  immobility .  Had they known he was traveling alone? The implications of that was just as scary.

Tony was almost impressed. Now if he could only work out how to reach that prybar with his foot, and he might have a chance to slip his bonds and find Loki. Somehow. One step at a time. 

The rusty screech of the door brought his attention back up, and Tony quickly tucked his foot back beneath himself. A minute later his guard came into view, sauntering towards him with the attitude that one held when they knew they had all the power.  He stopped just before Tony, hands on his hips, looking like he had found something nasty on his shoe . Which was hilarious to Tony, as he looked at his ragged clothes. The man looked like he had been sleeping in a ditch for a week. 

“Well well, the great Tony Stark is more human than we give him credit for,” the guard said in a sneering tone. 

Ignoring all sense, Tony grinned from ear to ear. “Oh, are we talking now?  Cuz I thought we had an argument and you were giving me the cold shoulder.”

“I’m not supposed to let you speak a whole lot,” the guard went on.  “Your mouth is just as dangerous as your brain.”

“I’m sure that s entence  wasn’t intended to be dirty. ”

“But I don’t have to put up with you for much longer,” the guard’s lips curled into a malicious grin. That sounded ominous. 

“Haven’t I been a good boy?” Tony asked innocently, causing the man to scowl, but it was brief before the grin was back. 

“I just got my new orders.  Keeping you alive doesn’t matter anymore, so long as he finds you.”

The third scenario was suddenly jumping up in percentage. “So long as who finds me?” Tony asked, his voice deathly calm. Escape sounded more urgent now. Escape  or rescue, but how the hell would Loki find him here?

Tony’s right arm twitched involuntarily. 

“This was never about me, was it?” Tony asked, the burning anger forcing its way up his throat. “I’m just the bait.”

The guard threw his head back and laughed. “They did say you were smart! Took you three days to figure that out, though.” 

Three days? Damnit. “Whatever they want, buddy, you already know who I am. You know the resources at my disposal. Whatever your boss is paying you, I can literally triple it.”

“This isn’t about money!” He spat out, some of the spittle landing on Tony’s cheeks. Gross. “This is about those damn leeches, and the abuse they cause to the people of Samaria!”

Ok, good. Keep the man talking. Tony could guess who the leeches were supposed to be, but the abuse part baffled him. 

“ So what, killing me is supposed to  make the angels  disappear ?” Tony rolled his shoulder, willing the ache to go away. He had been tied up for too long.  He stood up in defiance, not willing to pretend meekness anymore.  “ You’re lighting a fire that  you have no idea how dangerous it is!” Oh shit, just the thought of Loki’s rage and pain made Tony struggle more. “You let me out now, tell us who you’re working for, and there will be leniency for you!”

The guard reached into a pocket on his belt and removed something long and shiny. A stick? Wait, Tony vaguely remembered a metal stick. It was a barrel, n ot a stick, n ow that he could see. 

“What is_ that_?” Tony asked, leaning forward curiously. It probably wasn’t good, now that he was sure it had been the cause of the loud noise, but even now he couldn’t help analyzing and questioning. “It looks beautiful, whatever it is. Is that some sort of trigger?”

“You just haven’t a clue,” the man sneered, ignoring him. “It’s about sending a message. We _want_ to light a fire that burns their whole hypocritical system down, and it starts with your dead body, but that’s not where it ends. Once we release the Alleluia Files, everything you know is going to crumble. The Boss would have been happy to leave you be, but you decided to fuck the second worst angel in Samaria. It’s not much of a loss, of course. The Boss doesn’t actually like you.” 

He laughed as if at a joke, but Tony had seen a shadow move across the window behind the guard, and suddenly the pain in his arm felt like hope. He shuffled slightly around his pole. 

“Oh yeah? Why is that? Does he have some personal beef with me?” Keep him talking, Tony. Keep his attention. 

“I guess you’ll never know,” the man said. He aimed the barrel straight at Tony and pulled back a trigger with an ominous click.  Tony really didn’t want to find out this way what the barrel did. 

Quickly he tried to stall. “See, the problem is you’re underestimating him. The guy  you  said was the second worst angel?  He really deserves first place. Why don’t you tell him that?”

The man frowned, then a second later his eyes widened, and just as if Tony had called out his name, the door of the barn burst open in a cloud of dust and splinters, and the bulk of Loki’s dark wings filled the space. He was snarling, and fury was alight in his eyes. It was a beauti fully  terrifying  sight that Tony wished he had more time to admire. 

The guard had spun, his arm straight out and pointing the barrel at Loki , but as soon as he saw the angel he cursed, spinning back again towards Tony. What happened then was a blur to him after, but Tony was sure of a few things. 

H is body reacted to the danger before his brain could comprehend what it would be. He jerked away, behind the pole that offered skim protection, and the loudest bang shook the walls of the barn, rattling his ears aga in , while an acrid smell of burning filled his nose . Something made impact with the pole, which shattered, then pain exploded in Tony’s chest, sharp and agonizing. 

There was a roar, of rage mingled with grief, or maybe it was just the ringing in his ears, but Tony was flat on the ground, his fingers touching his chest and coming away red. His chest was struggling to rise with his breathing, and everything was on fire. A moment later his vision was filled with green, with Loki, and he reached for that face, desperate to wipe away the look of terror and fear. When had his hands gotten free?

“No don’t.... don’t worry,” Tony mumbled, wondering why there was red on Loki’s cheek. Had he been hit, too? “It’s just a scratch. You got here... The guy... wanted you. I’m just... bait...”

He thought he said all of that, but his tongue felt thick and heavy, as did his eyelids. Loki was screaming at someone to come closer, and now there were two faces in his vision. One had silver hair. “Mom?” Tony asked, again reaching. Why wouldn’t his arms move? “Mom, it’s ok.  I’ll protect you...”

“He’s rambling about his parents,” Loki said, his voice tight with panic. “He’s trying to  go to  sleep!”

“Don’t you dare let him sleep!” Robin shouted, digging into her black bag.  “Slap him awake! He can’t close his eyes. Anthony Stark when I get you out of this you will owe me so many new scalpels!” She cut off the front of Tony’s shirt with scissors, exposing the mass of blood and ruined tissue in the middle of his sternum.  There w ere bits of white showing, and Loki swallowed hard when he realized it was bone.

Shutting down her emotions, she looked over the wound with a professional eye. “I think I can stop the bleeding. There looks to be debris buried in the skin, possibly deeper. You’re going to have to hold him down, as I can’t give him any pain killers.”

Loki swallowed hard as he watched her don a pair of snow-white gloves, the whites of his eyes showing. “Must we do this here? In the dirt?” He refused to look behind him at the dead body with the twisted neck lying not ten feet away. 

“We move  him and he dies,” Robin said harshly. “Now hold him down like his life depends on it , angel! ”

Shoving aside painful memories of the last time his lover had been covered in blood, Loki pressed down on Tony’s shoulders, while Robin sat on his legs. He needed more force once she started, as the painful jerking was more than he expected for a wounded man. He wasn’t sure he would ever forget Tony’s screams in the darkness of that barn , but he held on and begged  Jovah for mercy. 


	14. Why Me?

When Tony woke up again, he didn’t recognize his surroundings. There was white filmy stuff above him that looked like clouds, but once he saw beyond them to the ceiling, he realized it was cloth. It was quiet, and he had a sense that he was inside, surrounded by safety. He didn’t re cognize why until he heard the singing, a soft lullaby that drifted in through the walls and window. 

Oh. He was in the Eyrie. 

Then he tried to sit up, and pain shot through his chest, stealing his breath, and he couldn’t flinch back fast enough, which also hurt. He tried to lie there and breathe, but he c ould only manage shallow breaths, his hands finding the bandages wrapped around his middle, covering everything from his collar to his navel. What  in the name of Science had happened?

Memory burst against his skull like a blow, and he struggled to sit up again, determined to push himself up. He needed to see someone, to know if Loki was alive, if anything had happened to the guard, damnit  if only it didn’t hurt so goddamn much!

His movement startled the room’s other occupant, and a dark shape unwrap ped itself from a nearby couch and hurr ied over.  Tony’s relief was obviously mirrored by  Loki, who sat on the edge of the bed and cupped his face, and for a wonderful moment they just held on, breathing in tandem and  recognizing that they were alive. 

“God, I thought I were dead,” Loki murmured, brushing along Tony’s lips with a kiss. “Don’t ever do that to me again, Anthony.”

“What, get ambushed on the road and held hostage by a crazy underling who thinks angels need to be wiped off the face of the planet? I’ll try to avoid that next time, dear.”

Loki sat back in shock, relief turning to concern. “You were held hostage because of-”

“They wanted you, not me,” Tony explained, describing his days in the barn. “Why they waited so long to kill me, I don’t know. Maybe they were waiting for you to stumble on the right place.  By the way, how am I not dead?”

In short sentences, Loki described his discovery that Tony wasn’t at the Eyrie, or with the autos, and Robin’s insistence to accompany him in the search. Then  he described the brief fight in the barn, the explosion, and then Robin’s work to save Tony’s life.  Once he had been stabilized, and the bleeding stopped, she had Loki make a stretcher and he and Joseph had carried Tony to the next town where they had gotten a ride in a wagon. It had been a tense ride, with Tony crying out at every bump in the road, but he couldn’t remember any of that. He  was sure he didn’t want to.

Tony rubbed gently at the padding across his sternum. “Huh. What do you know?  If you hadn’t been there... or if you hadn’t brought Robin...” there were too many coincidences for his comfort. “So how long have I been out?”

“A week,” Loki said carefully. 

“A  _ week _ ?!” 

Loki tried to placate him. “You developed a fever on the first day. We rushed you back here as quickly as we could, but then the fever took hold. I had to get the medicine Robin asked for, and she was very specific, but it worked, and then you’ve been sleeping it off, getting better. You d on’t even feel warm anymore.” 

He smiled in relief, but Tony’s fingers were twitching. “The weapon. Did you grab the weapon? What about the guy, what did you do with him?”

Loki’s mouth thinned in distaste. “ I brought it back with us, along with the metal shards that Robin dug out of your chest. She said it would have reached your heart if she hadn’t moved quickly. We buried the man after Natalia examined him. ”

“Metal shards? Like what the barrel was made of? Loki, I need to see it, there’s something there that I’m missing, I need to figure this weapon out!” He was agitated, trying to pull the covers off his legs, wanting to stand up. He could ignore the pain, it wasn’t so bad, but why was Loki trying to hold him back? Why didn’t he understand? The crazy man had wanted to kill Loki! 

“What you  _ need _ , young man, is to rest and stop shouting!”

The door to his room opened and Mother Robin bustled in, followed closely by a woman with golden hair all wrapped up in a braid, and  Sigyn . Two women that Tony wouldn’t dare cross, and the third had the same type of look. All three were staring at him with the same expression, as if  they disapproved of any move before he made it.  Did women practice that look?

Mother Robin shooed Loki out of the way and gently pushed Tony back to the pillows. “Now you listen to me, my boy, you are  _ not _ going to ruin my good work by being stubborn. You  _ will _ stay in bed until I am sure you won’t catch cold in your lungs, and you  _ will not _ fight me about it. ”

Knowing he was beaten, Tony remained still while she checked him over, gently peeling back the bandage to have a look at his chest. Loki watched from a short distance away, and  Sigyn was gently stroking his arm, looking like she wanted to  comfort him. Loki just looked stressed , but he accepted the comfort, even placing his arm around her waist . 

Oddly enough, the golden - haired woman was standing just beside Mother Robin, watching her and nodding along when the midwife described  the wound and how she had fixed it.  She asked a few questions, but they were always thought provoking, and she clearly had knowledge of medicine.  Tony felt like a specimen in a lab. 

“Can I have something to eat, Mother?” Tony asked finally, fluttering his lashes at  Robin . 

She tapped his nose. “Broth and crackers for now. If you keep that down by  tomorrow , I will upgrade that to oatmeal.”

Tony moaned in despair. “Oatmeal? Seriously? Loki, help me, she’s trying to kill me!”

Loki shook his head. “I would have pity, but my mother has the same rules, and if I break them that’s my neck on the block.”

The golden-haired woman smiled adoringly and patted his cheek, and the puzzle piece fell into place for Tony. He swallowed hard, realizing Loki’s  _ mother _ had just been staring at his chest for the better part of half an hour.  Well that threw first impressions out the window. 

Finally Robin said he was healing well, and would stay on that path if he stayed in bed for another week. Tony sulked against his pillows but didn’t argue. It was pointless. Sigyn gave him a brief hug before exiting with Mother Robin, talking about something or other, and Loki came back to sit on the edge of the bed. 

Frigga remained as well, smiling down with such motherly warmth that Tony had to focus not to ask her to hold him and sing him a song.  “I’ve only known you a short while, Anthony,” she said, fluffing his pillows and smoothing the blankets. “But I am glad  Jovah gave us more time . My granddaughter has been very eager to see you again, so get better quickly.” 

Tony cleared his throat. “Thank you, uh... Ma’am.” Loki chuckled softly. “Angela?”

“Just Frigga,” she said, smiling. “I know my son will take care of you, and make sure you stay in bed. He knows how disappointed I will be if you get up too soon.” Combing his hair and patting his cheek, she also swept out, closing the door behind her. 

“Is it me, or did she just threaten you?” Tony asked, to which Loki laughed. 

“Woe to anyone who disappoints her,” Loki said, moving closer so he could slip his hand into Tony’s.  “But I’m glad she likes you.  Hela has been talking her ear off about you, she is practically your champion.”

“I missed her,” Tony said, surprised to find that it was true. Then he tugged on  Loki’s hand, a desperate look in his eyes. “You’ve got to help me, Loki! I can’t stay in bed for a week! I’ll go insane! Stark raving mad! I  know my chest hurts like fire, but I need something to do ! Please!”

Loki rubbed at his  lip, his brow furrowed in thought. “Well, we could hold meetings with Nat in here, and discuss what happened.”

“Ok, that’s a start! Did you find my leather case? Please tell me you did! ”

Loki smiled then and pointed over the table in the middle of the room. “It’s there, and from what I can tell your papers are safe inside. ”

“And the weapon?” Tony looked feverish now. “I need it, Loki, it’s important! I don’t have to go anywhere; I can examine it in here if you bring my tools.”

“If I bring it,” Loki said slowly. “Will you stay until Mother Robin releases you?” 

“Cross my heart!” 

Loki leaned in to kiss his forehead. “Then bring it I shall. I’ll even bring your apprentice  to help you lift it. It’s heavier than you expect.”

“I’m not an invalid, Loki!” Tony said, almost angrily. 

“No, but you’re too important to  me to lose !” Loki snapped back, sending Tony reeling. That was the first time the angel had really yelled at him.  It was also embarrassing to realize what he meant, and Loki  flushed like he had said too much.

Seeing him flinch made Loki soften, and he sighed, reaching out to brush back Tony’s hair. “I’m sorry. Hopefully you don’t remember the worst of it, but it was terrifying watching you toss and turn like that, while I could do nothing but watch.”

“I remember pain,” Tony said softly. “And... your voice. A lot. Don’t know what you said but... it helped.” Realizing how selfish he had been, Tony hesitantly brought Loki’s hand up to his lips. He wasn’t used to such displays of affection, but it worked to get the angel to sag in relief. “Thank you. I don’t know how you found me, but... this told me you were close.”

He tapped the glass on his right arm, and Loki’s eyes widened in surprise. “The Kiss?” 

Tony nodded, while Loki looked thoughtful. 

“How curious.”

The angel moved up, turning around so he could lean Tony comfortably against his side. “I am sorry, Anthony.”

“For what?” Tony asked, his eyes falling shut as he took in the man’s scent. Loki always smelled good. 

“You’re hurt because of me. Because they thought they could use you to get to me.”

Tony jerked back, then hissed at the pain. “Hey, don’t you dare! Don’t you dare blame yourself for the action of those assholes! That guy wasn’t working alone, he was taking orders! Whoever this is, they are organized, and they don’t want to stop with just you, so it’s definitely not your fault!” 

Loki winced, and reluctantly nodded but Tony could see he wasn’t convinced.  “But you wouldn’t be mixed up in all of this...”

“I’m glad that I am!” Tony argued stubbornly. “And that’s actually not true. The guard said this Boss guy has a personal issue with me.”

That made Loki look up sharply. “What? Did he say who?”

“No, and he didn’t say what, either. In fact , he only gave me the why. He called angels ‘leeches’ and hypocrites. I don’t think they’re going to stop until we find out everything about them, and for that, I need to examine the weap on.”

Loki sighed again, rubbing tired eyes. “Yes, you’re right. This is clearly an attack on  all of us, for reasons I can’t fathom. We will find them, Anthony, I promise.”

Tony went back to leaning on Loki’s shoulder, pacifi ed for the moment that Loki wasn’t going to shoulder the blame for his injuries .  He was alive, he could breathe, and he still had use of his hands, the only important limbs he cared about. 

A shaky memory made Tony frown, and after a minute of concentration he could bring the barn back to his mind. “The guy said.... something about an Alleluia Files. Said when they released those... everything would burn.”

Loki stiffened, turning with an expression that should have frightened Tony. “ _ What _ files?” He practically hissed. 

Tony did a double check on his memory to make sure he didn’t have the name wrong, then he repeated it. The reaction from Loki was not what he expected at all. The angel sprang up from the bed, pacing around the room and snarling like a beast in a cave. 

“They couldn’t have... it’s not possible!  She wouldn’t have dared to leave behind- oh but yes, she would! That’s just the sort of thing she would do!” 

“Uh, Loki?” Tony couldn’t follow the ranting. “What’s going on? Who is ‘she’?”

“The angel Alleluia, of course!” Loki barked. Tony noted with curiosity that he had dropped her title. 

“Yeah, that’s not actually very helpful considering that she is dead.”

“Yes, and good riddance!” He spat. “That she would put this entire world in jeopardy for the sake of her pride!  It’s unfathomable!” 

He would have kept pacing, but Tony interrupted. “What the hell are you even talking about, Lokes? How is a dead woman putting this world in danger? What is in those files?”

Loki stopped dead, his face a careful blank. “Nothing,” he finally answered. “There is nothing in these files, if they even exist.”

Tony wanted to shiver. “Then... why do we care?”

“Because these....  _ insurgents _ could make up anything they want and claim it’s from  Alleluia, and set about any lie to confuse and be muddle the masses! ”

Tony shook his head. “But you were acting as if the Files were real. Don’t you fucking lie to me, you want to tear the wall down with your fingernails! What’s got you scared, Loki?”

The angel sighed, squinting his eyes shut hard before he relented. “The Files could be real. Or it could be a lie. Everything that happened to you in the barn was strangely calculated. The guard didn’t even try to kill you until you were nearly found. Coincidence? Perhaps. Or perhaps someone is watching our every move.”

Tony really felt cold now, but on the tail end of that was anger. Assholes were stalking him, wanting him and his lover dead? Yeah, he was pissed now. 

“Maybe I was meant to save you on time. Or maybe the man was meant to die. Who  knows. He let an awful lot slip. Regardless o f whether the Files are real or not, for the time being they are another clue, another trail to follow. If they are going to attempt to spread false information, then we need only look to the whispers in the dark  about these  Files, and follow the scent to their lair.”

“You make it sound like a hunt.”

“Oh, it is, Anthony.” Loki’s voice had  dipped down into a deep and dangerous octave, a sinister sound quite different from his other tones. T he room got darker. T ony thought he preferred the bedroom voice, but these were achingly similar. “I will hunt  every last one of them down.  For the angels they’ve killed, for the attempt on your life, and for this blasphemy they want to subject on the people of Samaria. I will rain down  Jovah’s Justic e until they will wish they had never been born.”

Lightning crackled outside the window, making Tony yelp. He had been pressed under the spell of Loki’s voice, that the oncoming storm might as well have been  Jovah himself making his discontent known. 

“Shit, can you just  _ sit down _ ?” Tony demanded.  In an attempt to calm Loki down, he actually made a sickening display of holding out his arms and whining for comfort. 

It worked, though, and Loki’s mood was flipped like a switch, instantly by Tony’s side again and soothing him, brushing his hair back. Tony made a mental note to use that trick in the future.  Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to have an angel at his beck and call. 

It wasn’t until later that Tony realized how neatly Loki had sidestepped the question of the Alleluia Files, never admitting to what he thought they contained. Whatever it was, Tony almost hoped they wouldn’t find them. 


	15. Revelations

Keeping Tony contained in bed took more work than caring for a wounded bear. It was mostly Hela who stayed with him, helping him dismantle the metal weapon from the barn, and pushing him back every time he tried to  rise up. The first day he was good, only getting up for bathroom breaks, and sleeping. The second day he whined at Hela that he needed exercise, but he couldn’t even lift his tools without wincing. 

The third day he was irate, snapping at anything that moved. Hela endured it like the patient creature that she was, but Loki was just as likely to  snap back at him, so she chased her father out with a stern warning not to bother her teacher. She had figured out th at Tony’s problem was helplessness, and the desire to work out the energy he couldn’t expend. Tony was like a high - strung dog, she realized, not that she shared the opinion with him.  He needed lots of att ention or he would start biting at his own tail. 

So she distracted him in every way she could pos sibly think of . She read him stories, worked on her projects while he watched, and sang him to sleep when he stubbornly tried to fight it.  She gave Mother Robin updates on his condition every time she visited to change the bandages , earning many pets and praise in return. 

“Traitor,” Tony mumbled when Robin left, but Hela gave him her best smile until he couldn’t be mad anymore. 

By the end of the third day, he told her to fetch his leather satchel and lock the door. Ordinarily he wouldn’t dare ask that of a child, but this was something that had to be so secret he couldn’t risk anyone overhearing them. Hela, to her credit, needed convincing before she would lock it, but her foundational trust in him overcame suspicion. She didn’t have to fear anything from Tony, so she followed directions and came to sit by him as he spread the papers on his blanket. 

“Ok, kid. This is going to sound crazy, but I have a question for you, and I don’t want you to answer right away.” He looked at her hard until she nodded in agreement. He really hadn’t mean to talk to her about it until his designs were more solid, but he was bored and had the time for it. 

“Good. Alright. Now  imagine with me for a minute, Hela. Let’s pretend that someone has the power to make you fly.”

The child gasped, her eyes widening in something between fright and pain. “I try not to think about it anymore, Tony,” she said in a careful and small voice. “There’s no point in wishing for the impossible.”

“Fair enough, but what if it _ was _ possible?” Tony asked, leaning in. “What if... and follow me here for a second. What if someone could make your wings work together? What if we forgot your wings were made of feathers and bone and pretended they were  machines. What do we do when machines break?”

Hela frowned, uncertain. “We find the malfunction and either fix or replace.”

“Right, yeah, but if we don’t have to replace, we can just fix!  If it’s a design flaw, we modify it!  Now I want you to flex your right wing. Perfect, great. It works just find, doesn’t it? How many wings do you need to fly?”

“Two.”

“Exactly! In order to get good and steady flight, both wings must work together, yeah?” Hela nodded, still suspicious. Tony pulled out a single paper and showed her the design on it. “What if... we could make a machine that helped your left wing move in an exact mirror of the right? See this pully? We can put it on the right side, and with your right arm you could-”

He went over the entire design, explaining the pack and how it would sit between her shoulder blades, acting as a cinch to hold them together. He demonstrated how the movement of the right wing cause the left to move, and how he would put in safety breaks for her to pull, making the wings straighten out in a glide in any emergency. 

Hela watched it all with a frozen look, but her eyes were wide, taking in every detail, while he explained that the structure wasn’t  broken, it was the engine. She had a perfectly healthy wing, except a little shriveled from disuse, but given time and exercise it could be as strong as the other. The problem was the mo tor control, and the broken connection between her brain and the nerves of the wing.  That could be gotten around with careful manipulation. 

“It’s going to take time to build,” he said, watching her carefully and holding his breath. “But this all depends on you, Hela. We are going to have to work on your muscles, and your right side is going to need to be strong enough to pull the levers. It’s going to be hard, and you’re going to want to quit and it might even hurt, but if it’s worth it to you, I’m willing to give it a try. Think it over, ok? I’m not building this if you don’t want it.”

Hela didn’t respond, but she reached forward and tugged the paper to herself, gently picking it up and cradling it to her chest, being careful not to crumble the fragile  piece . 

“I want it,” she whispered. Oh god, what if she started to cry? Tony didn’t think he could handle that. “No one has ever said it was possible. My wing can’t support my weight. I don’t have the control. But with this.... I could fly with Papa. I could sing with him.”

Tony had to struggle with his own tear ducts.  Damnit, get a grip! 

He cleared his throat, sniffing hard. “Awesome. You got it kid. I can’t promise this is going to work perfectly, but we will iron out any snags along the way.”

“And this will work?” She asked, her eyes as big as the moon, shining with the hope of all children everywhere who were afraid of getting hurt again. “Tony? Promise?”

Tony broke  in two . “I can’t promise, sugar.  There’s always room for error. But if my math is right, and it’s usually right on the nose but I’m not bragging...” he scrubbed his hair and sighed heavily. “There is a high probability of success.”

He suddenly found his arms full of a small grey bundle, though Hela moved slowly and carefully so as not to upset his bandage. Her arms went around his neck, and she clung to him like her life depended on it. She may have squeaked out a  thank you, but Tony wasn’t sure with her face buried in his shirt. 

He squeezed her back, feeling fresh strength course through him. He could pick up a mountain with this feeling. 

“Now I hate to ask this, but you’ve got to keep this a secret from your dad. And probably  Sigyn . Which means everyone. Not only will they say this is dangerous and foolish, which most science is, by the way,  but they have a lot of  other  things on their minds right now.”

Hela pulled back, nodding furiously. “I don’t want Papa to know until I am sure it will work. I want to surprise him!”

“Ok champ, slow down. This is going to take months,  yeah? We have to build your strength with training exercises, and then we have to make sure the pack fits you perfectly and works like it should. You didn’t learn to walk in a day, but your papa never gave up on you, either, did he? ”

He went over the training exercises with her, and she considered them very seriously before placing her hands on her hips. “I can’t do this alone, Tony, and you won’t always be there to help me. We need  someone else . I’ll be right back.”

Tony couldn’t stop her, and soon she was out the door and gone before he could call her back. He shuffled the papers together and put them away, but before he was finished she was back, and to his surprise she was tugging her two brothers along with her. 

“Explain it to them, Tony!” she said,  excitedly locking the door again. “Tell  them!”

Jor looked concerned, while Fenrir looked bored, but before Tony was finished with the explanation, they were both on the edge of their chairs, eyes shining with the important task they all now shared. Keeping it secret wouldn’t even be a problem, they had lots of practice keeping things from their father. Like Fenrir’s collection of violin bows he stole from the practice rooms. Or Jor’s romance novels he didn’t want_ anyone_ to know about. But it was next to impossible to keep secrets from siblings, and the brothers were utterly devoted to Hela.

They spent the next hour working out a training routine for Hela, and Tony made them see the sense of starting off slow and giving her time to rest in between. She was still growing, and still little, but a fresh spark had ignited in the trio, and they were nearly bursting with the desire to get started. Tony thought her youth would be to her advantage, as her muscles wouldn’t take long to respond to force and resistance. 

He shooed them out with extra warnings, but before he settled down for another nap, Hela kissed his forehead and said she would be happy even if she only got five feet off the ground , and he was the best in the whole wide world .  What more could a guy ask for?  Maybe having kids wasn’t so bad...

Finally,  days later,  when he could sit up on his own and breathe normally without hurting, Loki brought in the weapon, hidden in a box, and he helped his daughter spread it out on the table on a white cloth, along with the small bag of stained metal shards that had been buried in Tony’s chest. He hated the sight of them, but Tony e xamined them carefully, detached from the knowledge that they likely would have killed him. His capabilities of cutting emotion out of his scientific  proceedings was  impressive yet concerning . 

Tony was moved from the bed to a comfortable chair in front of the table where he could work, and Hela was constantly by his side, handing him tools and turning the weapon when he asked her  to. Loki had found that the metal barrel was relatively harmless by itself, without an operator, and Tony’s f indings backed that up , so he didn’t mind Hela handling it . 

Ever conscious of his teacher status, Tony first walked Hela through the discovery process, making observations and having her write them down, examining it  as a whole , then taking it apart piece by piece to understand the mechanics. 

If it hadn’t been so loud, so deadly, so dangerous, Tony might have called the thing beautiful. If he didn’t have a gaping hole in his chest that hurt every time he twisted, he might have ad mired its design. As it was, he had to remind himself that this  unholy thing  nearly took his life, and it was likely involved in the deaths of at least two of the  murdered  angels. 

He knew that f or one,  because of  the smell. It was driving him crazy, but the barrel had the same acid burned smell from the feathers, and there was a dark residue inside. Then the shards, when assembled together, made a rough sphere the size of a marble, that had the right diameter size to fit in side the barrel.  A circular projectile could make a circular hole.  The trigger was the obvious point of ejection, but what kind of force could shoot a small object at such a high velocity?

He puzzled and puzzled over it, talking it out with his young charge, though she was mostly his sounding board. Hela treated it like a hypothetical exercise, which got Tony in trouble with  Sigyn . She  didn’t approve of a child discussing the violent deaths of people they had known, apparently, so Tony switched to talking it over with Loki instead, once Hela was out of the room.  She didn’t  mind, and used the opportunity to spend quality time with her brothers. 

What he couldn’t figure out, and what was itching him like crazy, was the smell. What exactly did it remind him of? It should be something so obvious, it was staring him in the face! 

The answer made him  sit  bolt upright in the middle of the night, drenched in sweat.  Slowly, but hastily, he dressed in dark clothes, intending to sneak out of the hold while no one was looking. He crept through the hallways,  carrying the weapon in its box,  looking in every direction for people to avoid. Most were in bed, but there were still the voices up on the top, singing their psalms of peace and tranquility. 

Tony almost made it, when around the corner came the last person he wanted to see. 

“Tony?” Loki asked, stopping in shock. “What are doing out of bed?” He found the box in Tony’s hands and scowled. “What is going on?”

Tony tugged him to a corner where he could whisper urgently. “I’ve got to get to my workshop,  Lokes . There’s something about this barrel that is bothering me, and I  need to  use my big tools to help . This is important !”

Loki didn’t look happy, but they needed new information in the case that had stagnated everywhere else. He shifted on his feet, struggling for arguments. “How are you even walking? Doesn’t it hurt? We can go in the morning, Tony, when you’ve had proper rest.”

He tried ushering Tony back, but Tony was angrily shaking his head. “No, I’m not waiting! Either help me off the mountain or go back to sleep, but  I’m solving this tonight! Loki, if I’m right...” he licked his lips nervously and dropped his voice , a sign that he was well and truly upset. “I might know who made th is . ”

Deciding it was better to help than to hinder, Loki gently scooped Tony into his arms and took them down to the city, drifting on the night winds that deposited them safely to the street outside Tony’s workshop. Loki had tried to be as gentle as possible with the landing, but Tony didn’t  even wait to get his bearings. 

He tore from Loki’s arms, unlocked the doors, and turned on all the lights. While Loki carefully closed and locked the door behind them, Tony had shoved the box on a table and was digging through a chest of drawers, pulling out leather satchels and digging through papers. Some of them he tossed to the side s, mumbling angrily to himself the longer he hunted. 

At last he found what he was looking for and pulled several sheets of papers out of a red satchel, bringing them to the table and setting them next to the box. Then he grabbed a blue satchel and took from it a single piece of worn paper, also setting it in front of Loki. 

“There! See that? I was right! This is what the residue is made of!”

Loki squinted at the paper, but there was no drawing, no words, only letters and symbols he couldn’t comprehend. They  vaguely resembled math, but unlike any math he had ever seen. 

“Is it made of... C?”

Tony grunted, sitting heavily in a chair. “It’s a formula,  Lokes . A highly volatile and explosive formula. It looks like a black powder and smells like sulfur.  It was developed for coal mining, and it must be stored  _ very _ carefully, away from any open flames. A little bit won’t do much, but  put in a container under pressure, and it can demolish mountains.”

Loki tried to imagine the scope of this powder, and the implications Tony was trying to tell him. “Who developed this powder?”

“I did.”

Loki’s head shot up in alarm. “What?”

Tony held up defensive hands. “I improved on an explosive that makes it easier for miners to dig up coal. It’s stable in powder form, meaning it won’t explode when it ’ s exposed to the air, only to flame, so it was safer to transport. I  gave this formula to the mining guild _ only _ . ”

“Obviously someone stole it.”

“Or bought it off them, yeah,” Tony mused. He crossed his arms unhappily. “That’s not the only thing stolen from me. Look at this.”

He spread out the other papers, showing Loki drawings now of barrels, and hinges, and designs of what looks like handles. They were disconnected, and all spread out, but Tony took a clean sheet of paper and began to sketch. 

“First the barrel, here.... then the trigger, which is connected to the chamber.... likely where the powder is placed.... then the handle here, making it easy to hold one handed.”

With the elements all together, what Loki found himself staring at was a replica of the metal weapon. A chill went through him, and when he glanced up, he saw the same frightening guilt in Tony’s eyes that he had worn a few days prior.

“Tony,” Loki started seriously , leaning in to cover their hand with his. “This isn’t your fault.  _ You _ didn’t build this weapon.”

“But someone did!” Tony shouted heatedly , throwing his arms up and refusing to be placated. “Someone took  _ my _ designs! Put them together in some bastard form, and... and killed people with it! Almost killed me! And d on’t make any mistakes, Loki, this isn’t some tool misused for a purpose other than its intended use. This was built to kill with an efficiency that is shockingly efficient! If that pole hadn’t taken the brunt of the ball and shattered it, I wouldn’t be here! ”

He was left shaking, staring at the monstrosity on the table like it would wake up and bite him. Loki hastily slipped around to encase Tony in warmth and feathers, rocking him back and forth until Tony managed to gulp in some more air and calm his nerves. It was too horrible to think about, but it was very real, and they had witnessed first-hand the weapon’s power and brutality. 

Eventually they  parted, but remained close. Tony swayed on his feet, finally regretting the mad dash in the middle of the night. He wanted his bed. He wanted Loki’s bed. Ok, he just wanted Loki to hold him and pretend that this horror wasn’t real. 

“ So this weapon... it did not kill Leon and the others, but.. . it helped?”

Tony nodded, tired. “The burned feathers. They must have been shot out of the sky. They could have been flying low, looking for disaster flags. Once they were down and helpless, the- the murderer could have  tied them up and then-”

“Stop.” 

They both knew what happened after that. 

“Loki you can’t go out there,” Tony heard himself say. Was he pleading? “I don’t know what the range of this thing is, but if I made a quick calculation with the measurements of the barrel , I could make an educated guess. It has a range that is dangerous!  You could be a target without even knowing!”

Loki was quiet, his breathing even and deep, and Tony very gratefully leaned against the solid chest and closed his eyes, willing some of that strength to be his. Loki was like an oak, strong and deep and ancient. He ga ve the impression that he had seen everything, and nothing could shake his boughs. It was the kind of peace that Tony needed after the worries and fears making his mind twirl in circles. 

“Can you... invent something? To counter this barrel weapon ?”

Tony didn’t respond, thinking it over. It hadn’t dawned on him to think of ways to stop the ball from entering its target. “I probably could,” he admitted. “After a few experiments . I need to know the force, the depth, and if there is any material I can get or make that would stop it.”

“At least enough to keep you alive,” Loki added , his voice rumbling in Tony’s ear . “An injury can be recovered from. It need only protect the vital body organs.”

“Yeah...” Tony mused, his mind on fire with ideas. “Like... like a shirt. Or better yet, a vest. It could cover from your neck to your waist. All it has to do is slow the ball down enough to soften the impact... ”

While he thought that over, Loki had moved on to a different track of thought. “Anthony. You said you had figured out how this weapon had been made, but you also mentioned you might know who.”

Slowly, reluctantly, Tony pulled away from Loki, gazing up at him with sad eyes . “I  might. There’s only one way to find out.”

He turned away and opened the box, pulling out the metal barrel. “I need the big saw for this. Stand back, don’t singe your feathers. It’s going to get loud in here.”

Loki retreated to the other end of the workshop, while Tony donned a leather apron and turned on a big saw that began to hum and spin at a speed that made its teeth a blur. Putting on thick gloves and tinted glasses , Tony stepped up to the saw and carefully split the barrel lengthwise in half to the screeching sound of sparks flying. 

The machine  whined down as Tony stepped back, now with two half cylinders in his hand. He removed the goggles and held the two halves up to a light bulb. He beckoned Loki over, and pointed to a vague shape at the near end of the barrel . 

“There. See that? It’s a blacksmith stamp. We can’t resist putting our marks on our work somewhere. It’s as personal as a signature. ” 

Loki leaned in close, squinting at the small shape. “Is that... a hammer?”

“Yup. Justin Hammer.” Tony tossed the two pieces on the table with disgust. “A second-rate smith in  Semorrah who thinks he’s god’s gift to mankind. While half his designs are rubbish because he sacrifices quality over flashy  nonsense.”

Loki felt the simmering anger in his breast begin to waken. “This... Justin Hammer. He is responsible for stealing your designs and creating this weapon?”

Tony scoffed and dumped himself back in the chair. “He could only wish. No, I’m afraid the answer is more co mplicated than that.”

“I don’t understand, Anthony.”

Tony sighed and rubbed at the itchy chest bandage , feeling the lack of sleep in his bones. “Hammer was just the manufacturer. He made it, sure, but someone had to tell him how to do it. He wouldn’t be creative enough to think of such a killing machine. I know him, he’s an obnoxious worm without an original thought in his head .”

“Then who?” Loki asked again, frustrated. “Do we need to  travel to Semorrah and drag the answer from him?”

“We could, and we have to go shut down his shop anyway, but that’s not necessary at the moment.” Tony shook his head. “Loki... I made some of those designs for one person. The specific length of the barrel... the calculations for the angle of the trajectory. Even the use of the powder. One person asked me all of these things, in separate hypothetical questions. Like an idiot I answered them, they seemed harmless enough at the time. Hammer isn’t smart enough to put these elements together on his own.”

Loki leaned in, intent on Tony. “Then who, Anthony? Say his name and my hands are halfway around his throat!” 

Tony closed his eyes. “He’s dead, Loki.”

Loki recoiled as if he had been slapped. “ _ What? _ ”

“At least, he should be dead. The man you want, who stole my designs, the _only_ one smart enough to put them together is a man named Obadiah Stane. My father’s right-hand man. He was killed in a house fire, and they found his body, burned beyond recognition. He’s been dead for five years.”


	16. Joining the Circle

They held a massive meeting at the Eyrie. It included Loki, Tony, Natalia, and all the highest angels who were involved in the investigation. Frigga insisted on sitting in, and it was  Jovah’s providence that Thor was visiting at the right time, asking for any updates.  Again, Sif was left out,  and she would be caught up as soon as she could make it, but there was little time to waste in waiting.  The entire hold knew something important was being discussed, but they didn’t know what it was. 

Arguments went back and forth, but in the  end it was decided that a task force of twenty angels and an equal number of Natalia’s men of the Watch would travel to  Semorrah and shut down the  production of these metal weapons. Tony had started out the meeting by putting a name to each object, calling the weapon a ‘pistol’, and the metal projectile a ‘bullet’. Taken from the Tora, he said, so no angel was ready to complain. 

An ancient weapon for an ancient evil. 

They only details Loki and Tony had agreed to leave out of the meeting was the identity of Tony’s old  friend, and the Alleluia Files. It took some convincing, but Tony finally agreed with Loki that mentioning the Files without any further proof they existed would just confuse and muddle the proceedings. He didn’t like it, but since he had his own reasons for keeping secrets, he agreed to  keep Loki’s this time. 

No one liked that Tony had a hand in the creation of these weapons, but none could deny that the responsibility was accidental, and the fault could not be laid at his feet. Clearing Tony’s name was very important to Loki, who argued vehem ently that the record be clear. Tony’s work was stolen, end of story. Thor had the final say on the matter, and he spoke with a seriousness and weight that everyone in the room felt, and no one  spoke out again after that. 

Thor himself named the twenty angels who would accompany him and Loki, and asked Natalia to gather her men to leave by the dawn. She agreed, but then surprisingly took the stage and demanded that she be named the task force commander, as she was the one with the experie nce in raiding criminal houses, and  _ not _ the angels. 

The angels in attendance didn’t like the idea of being subjected to a  mortal, but Loki brow beat them into acceptance, with Thor backing him up. In the entire room, not one angel, man or woman, had any experience with violence to another person. When Natalia asked  them how they would disarm someone with a pistol, they all stood still, blinking. 

That settled it for Thor, who formally asked Natalia to lead them, and to lend her experience in taking down a dangerous man who was known to be in the possession of dangerous weapons. Thor would make the decisions as Archangel, but she would be the one calling the shots. Her acceptance felt like a victory. 

Of course, that wasn’t the end of it for Loki. He found himself backed into a corner by  Sigyn , explaining what was happening while she coldly told him that if he died her children would never know their father, and he had better ma ke it back or she would pluck his feathers to line their crib.  Then she turned on Tony, who was also going, and warned him that if he was stupid and didn’t mind his wounds, she would  personally make him regret it. Mother Robin was right on  Sigyn’s heels,  her eyes ablaze , and when they both finally left Loki and Tony were leaning on each other for support. 

“If your god does exist,” Tony gasped, “they’re probably a woman.”

Laughing at the joke , Loki went to arrange the groups that would go before settling in his rooms with his children, huddling down with them for the night.  They didn’t know what they would find in Semorrah, so Loki wanted to reassure his children as much as possible. 

That’s where Tony found him, on the floor in what looked like a nest of blankets and pillows, with Hela on his lap and Fenrir looking over his shoulder while he read a book.  Sigyn was in a rocking chair, knitting, and  Jor sat nearby feeding her yarn, a completely homey picture that completed the little family. 

Tony stood in the doorway, not wanting to intrude, and feeling so out of place that he ached.  Luminaux seemed so far away now, those nights arriving on his balcony by wing and falling into his bed, wrapping in strong arms. How could he ever believe that he fit into this domestic  slice? Loki already had  Sigyn , and more babies on the way, and he didn’t need a confused male lover thrown into the mix.  He saw the reality of it then, and it hurt like hell. 

Until  Sigyn looked up from her needles and greeted him warmly, beckoning him inside the room. “Get in here, silly man, we’ve been waiting for you. You still need rest after all that moving about. Fen, scoot over, clear a space.”

Hela popped up and practically ran over, a little wobbly, and grabbed Tony’s hand, dragging him into the inner circle, ignoring all his protests. 

“Ah, no- that is- I just meant to ask a few questions and talk to  Loki, but I didn’t mean-”

He found himself shoved down onto a pillow at Loki’s side, and Hela nestled herself in his lap right away, earning an amused look from her father. 

“I have been replaced,” Loki teased, leaning in to place a brief kiss on Tony’s cheek. “Did you need to talk now, or can it be later?”

The  imprint left him warm, and looking  around at the group, Tony realized the little signs of affection didn’t bother any of them. Not a one. Even  Sigyn smiled and returned to her knitting,  her silence an acceptance he didn’t know he needed. Ok, Fenrir’s smirk looked almost feral, but the kid wasn’t complaining. 

“Ah... no, it can wait. Just some stuff about tomorrow.” Tony cleared his throat. “Um, what are we reading?”

Loki took up the story again, his melodious voice weaving a tale that glittered and spun in the air. Tony wasn’t entirely sure what the story was about, but he cared more about the softness surrounding him, and the warmth in his breast that didn’t have anything to do with the wound. 

Later, when the children were asleep on their blankets, the three adults sat around the table in the antechamber and talked.  Sigyn sipped tea while Loki and Tony had wine, but she gave them a rundown of how she was getting along with Mother Robin. Since this was the first Tony had gotten to hear of it, he listened carefully to the preparation s that had already started for the Eyrie’s Clean Room. First it had to be cleaned and sterilized, which took time, but his equipment from  Luminaux was starting to arrive, which made Robin very please d . 

Sigyn herself was healthy, she said, as were the babies. Their heartbeats were strong, and Robin had high confidence that  Sigyn was a good candidate for surgery. They had already planned when she would have it, or if she started to show signs of early labor.  Sigyn confessed that the procedure frightened her  a little, but the more she learned about it, the more confident she became.

Frigga was not so convinced. She questioned everything Mother Robin said, demanding explanations for the simplest of things, looking over diagrams and charts with a critical eye.  They could be heard arguing through the hold as they walked the hallways, or in the healing rooms where they saw to other patients and expecting mothers. While it looked like animosity on the surface, to a trained eye one could see the slight nods of acquiescence, of one woman d eferring to another from time to time, never demanding but always testing, challenging the other in knowledge and procedure and tactic until they came to a clear understanding of one another. 

Loki was confident that by the time the twins were born, his mother and Robin would be the best of friends , and they would change first  Velora than the whole of Samaria . To get between them now would be suicide. 

Tony laughed at this, saying he would never have expected to find another woman of Robin’s caliber, but Frigga had proved him wrong. It was incredible to him that he could sit there and speak to  Sigyn , his lover’s best friend, and not feel a hint of jealousy now. It helped that any special  smiles from Loki were aimed at him, little brushes of palms or ribald jokes that  Sigyn laughed and teased him for. 

Every now and then she would rub at her stomach, and he didn’t have the slightest  twinge of envy.  Fear, maybe. Trepidation. Did he really want to stick around that long? Did he have the right to demand Loki’s attention once he had two newborns to take care of?

One step at a time, Tony. Fix this issue with Obadiah first, then settle on if he  actually wanted to stay or not.  Infatuation was fine and all, but it never lasted. The thought sobered him. 

Sigyn bad them goodnight and shuffled from the room, saying her own bed was preferable to a nest on the floor, leaving Tony alone with Loki. One look between them was all it took, and they were nestled together on a couch across the room, arms around one another and lips locked. 

“Are you sure you’re feeling alright?” Loki asked once they made room for air. His fingers were rubbing Tony’s scalp, making him purr. 

“ M’fine ,” Tony slurred. “I won’t run for a little while, but so long as I’m slow I’m ok. Robin said I can work on my strength once the skin is completely healed.  I’m desperate,  cuz I need muscle to swing my hammers, but I can work on small things in the meantime.”

Loki grunted, kissing along his brow. “Good. So long as you don’t exert yourself.”

“Yes, Mother.”

“Cheeky,” Loki pinched his rear. “Now what did you want to speak to me about, darling?”

Tony sat up, more slowly than usual for his chest, and pulled out some folded papers from his pocket. “I think I have some ideas on this vest of yours. I’ll need to make my own pistol but that won’t take long, I already have some pieces assembled. Don’t look at me like that, Lokes, it’s a simple build and it didn’t hurt. I have to test what materials will slow the bullets enough to save your life, and for that I need my own pistol.”

Loki wasn’t happy about it, but he nodded. “So long as you destroy it afterwards.”

“Oh, of course. Now, this is the pr oblem...”

Tony went over the design but said the vest itself would be heavy. Normally that wouldn’t be a concern, but even angels had their limits, and they wouldn’t be able to fly with both the vest and a passenger. He said these would need to be worn when they knew they were facing members of this secret group, who still didn’t have a name. He didn’t have time to make the vest before Semorrah, so they would need to wear sturdy leathers and pray that Nat could disarm anyone before injuries occurred. 

Since that was the extent of Tony’s information, Loki invited him into the bedroom to sleep. Tony glanced past him, swallowing slightly. 

“With your kids? You sure?  Would they be in the way? Would  w e wake them up?”

“Fenrir sleeps like a rock and  Jor snores, but they are on the floor and we have the bed.”

“And they will be... ok? With me in there?”

Loki considered that very seriously. “There hasn’t been anyone in my bedroom for the night since their mother. No one else made a lasting impression, and Sigyn doesn’t like to stay for long. She said she didn’t want them to feel like she was replacing Boda.”

He smiled and rubbed at Tony’s arm. “But you saw the way they  made room for you. It might not seem like it, but we are very... selective with who we allow into our lives.”

Ton y laughed and rolled his head to the side to rest on his shoulder. “Yeah, I got that impression.  Sigyn threatened to skin me the first day I was here. Fenrir and  Jor also threatened me.”

“Did they?” Loki sounded amused. “That is unsurprising.” His lips traveled from Tony’s collar to his jaw. “Stay with me, Anthony. Then you won’t have to fetch me in the morning.”

Later, Tony would blame it on being so tired. On his chest hurting. On anything other than the real reason. But once the token fight was out of the way, he followed his angel back to the bedroom and snuggled down on the luscious bed,  laying on his side and surrounded by feathers , with a comfortable arm around his waist and warm breath in his hair . It was stupid to try and get used to this, but it was just for one night so what did it matter? 

The soft breathing of the children didn’t fool him. All three of them were awake, and he even caught Hela peeking at him. He stuck his tongue out at her, and she smiled and shut her eyes again, and at some point he drifted off more happy and content than he ever remembered feeling in his life. 


	17. A Cold Forge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who finally sat down and worked on this monster? This bitch, that's who. Thanks Covid, you're still a bitch. 
> 
> Warning for description of death and a murder scene. I hope you guys are still enjoying this one!

They left the Eyrie as quickly as was possible with a contingent of twenty angels and their mortal burdens. Thor himself carried Natalia, while Tony refused anyone but Loki. He claimed the dark angel was the only one gentle enough, but there were knowing smiles from Joseph and the other Eyrie angels. Flying to Semorrah took five days, with stops in between, and the angels were flying at their max speed. It wasn't going to be an easy journey, but everyone had a sense of urgency to get there. 

During the rest stops they planned, with Nat explaining to Thor and the others how her force would go in first, with the angels watching the perimeter. She showed them with diagrams how best to surround a building, and some of the Eyrie angels nodded along, having worked with her before to apprehend dangerous individuals. She demonstrated how to restrain someone who was desperate to escape, and more than one angel bit the dust in the courtyards of inns until they understood that even a mortal could overpower one with wings.

Tony tried to distract himself with his experiments, testing different materials and their strength, and sewing together thick leather jerkins that might slow down a bullet. He hoped he wouldn’t have to test it in Semorrah, but he wanted to be prepared. The anticipation of violence, of seeing another pistol in action, was tying his stomach in knots.

He had more opportunity to interact with Thor during the travel, along with his close advisers, who he called the Warriors Three. Hogun was a man of slight build with straight black hair and a stern face that barely changed. Tony had tested it with many jokes, but nothing would cause Hogun’s cheeks to twitch. Volstagg, on the other hand, had a huge smile, and one volume: loud. If Thor was drinking, Volstagg was on his right elbow. Fandral had been introduced to Tony before, but the blonde-haired angel was as smooth a talker as Loki was, lightly flirting with anyone and everyone who walked in his path. The first couple of times Fandral had flirted with him, Tony was too nervous Loki would be jealous to flirt back. He was so damn obvious! But once he did it in front of the darker angel, and Loki laughed, winking at Tony and teasing that he got all the attention. After that Tony felt great in returning the favor with the blonde, snickering with jokes that were made in his favor, and often at Loki's expense. 

Altogether, they made up Thor’s inner circle, and only Sif was missing, as they lamented constantly. There wasn’t enough time to send word to Monteverde, but a messenger had been sent to inform her of the investigation, and to meet back with them at the Eyrie. All the Cedar Hills angels were divided under Hogun, Volstagg, and Fandral, while the Eyrie angels took their orders from Loki. It was a neat system that didn’t step on too many toes, and to Tony it was obvious that it was well practiced.

There were many things that Tony noticed on the flight, mainly how close Loki and Thor were. At any given moment Loki and Thor were off to the side, speaking in hushed tones, with the Archangel bending his ear to the younger, nodding or shaking his head from time to time. Loki spoke more often, but when Thor made a decision, his word was final. It was interesting to Tony just how often Loki would get his way, by pure coincidence, of course, and no one seemed to notice the smug look he wore, even when Thor made decisions opposite to what he had suggested.

“You sure like playing mind games, don’t you?” Tony accused of him one night.

Loki did little more than shrug. “I had many years to perfect my techniques with him when we were children. I know him better than he knows himself.”

“But he’s on to you,” Tony noted, scratching at his chest bandage. “He knows when you’re playing him.”

“Of course, he’s not stupid,” Loki wrinkled his nose, swatting Tony’s hand away from his chest. “He just can’t show that he favors me. I’m supposed to be the _bad_ one, after all.”

Tony sighed. “Doesn’t that charade get exhausting?”

Loki shrugged again. “It is our way.”

Tony knew to drop it after that, but the following night he got the chance to speak to Thor alone, for the first time. Thor found him after dinner, instead of resting like the others, and wanted to discuss the protective vests he was making.

Tony had to explain that the leather wasn’t the right material, but it was all he had to work with, and as soon as they got back to Velora he would be testing different metals. He had measured Loki and Thor, and he nearly had those ready, and another one for Natalia that he was stitching together. Sewn leather was enough to stop a knife, but as he explained to Thor, he didn’t know the power of the bullet projectiles until he tested them.

After discussing the vests, Thor switched topics, and asked after Sigyn, and how he was getting along with her. Caught off guard, Tony reported they were doing fine, and got along as friends, which seemed to please Thor a lot.

“Loki knows how lucky he is to have a friend like Sigyn,” Thor explained, “But he still fears that the ones he loves the most will reject him. Sometimes he makes rash decisions out of that fear. When he thought Sif was trying to catch my eye, he cut off her hair while she slept. She nearly killed him for that.” Thor chuckled, but Tony was at a loss.

“What does that have to do with me?” He asked.

Thor patted his shoulder. “Loki is a jealous man, but he jealousy _guards_ his most precious treasures. I know my brother is difficult at times, but just remember what his motivations are.”

He walked away after that, leaving Tony in a state of extreme concern and bewilderment. He recalled when Loki had described Hela as his ‘treasure’. What did Thor mean??

The last leg of the flight was consumed with this puzzle, but the sight of the land beneath changing subtly from farms to outlying towns, to a bustling city on the banks of the largest river distracted Tony from his thoughts. Loki’s grip changed, and almost as one flock, the angels banked to descend towards the city.

Built on an island in the middle of the Galilee river, Semorrah had far outgrown its banks. Four bridges spanned the shores, leading in and out respectively, two on each side. They used to rely on barges, but after the incident at the Plain of Sharon, when Jovah had destroyed the mountain, and would have flooded the river next, the people had thought it prudent to build a more permanent escape route. Tony couldn’t blame them. Bridges were superior anyway.

Thor lead to the way to the west side of the city, where Tony had given the address of the blacksmith shop he knew was operated by Justin Hammer. The day was sinking into afternoon, soon to be twilight, but there was no time to waste. They had all agreed that time, and surprise, was of the essence. Natalia had argued that wasting time to rest would ensure that word could be used to warn Hammer of their presence in the city.

One by one the angels dropped out of the sky, in twos and threes they gathered, while the others circled over the city, as if to land in different hotels. They deposited the police men and woman that Nat had trained, and they silently slipped to the ground floors, or to the surrounding balconies, all of them keeping an eye on the building that Tony had marked.

Loki dropped with Thor on the roof of a weaver’s shop, and together they watched the proceedings below. Nat could be seen giving directions, as she positioned herself in front of the entrance. Surrounding the building was the angels on high, ready for anyone to bolt and run.

Tony frowned, looking over the scene. “Something is wrong,” he told the others.

Thor crowded in, his piercing eyes trying to discern what Tony saw. “What is it? Do you see someone? Is it the smith?”

Tony shook his head. “No, it’s… the forges are cold. I don’t hear them or see the light in the windows. There’s no smoke in the chimneys.” Tony pointed, and sure enough the roof of the shop was empty of the usual signs of a working factory.

Loki cursed. “Someone must have tipped him off already,” he growled.

He waved to Nat on the ground, who saw his wings open and close. Understanding the signal, she rushed the door with four big men on her heels, shoving it open with their shoulders until it crashed open, admitting her into the dark abscess. Two more entered shortly after, while a pair guarded the door.

Silence hung for several minutes, until Nat stepped out into the street again, signaling them on the roof to come down.

Loki picked up Tony, and swept them to the ground, followed by Thor.

“Are we too late?” Thor asked, his voice growling like a thunderhead.

Nat shook her head. “It’s not what we expected. I’m afraid it’s much worse. You have to see this first. Loki, Tony, you as well. Everyone else, make sure absolutely no one approaches this building! If anyone tries to get close, detain them!”

She went back inside, and the three she named followed.

The inside was much the same as any blacksmith shop, with three forges and anvils and with tools and molds piled everywhere, scattered in no discernible fashion or order.

“This place is a mess,” Thor commented, frowning in disapproval.

Tony agreed, but he was too busy examining everything to reply. He picked up one mold, then another, making shocked observations at every discovery.

“He used aluminum? When he could have been using carbonic steel?! No wonder the bullet shattered! Granted, that would make them light enough, but not durable! _What_ is the size of this barrel? No one could hold that up, it’s too heavy!”

The other three watched Tony as he bounced around the tables, alternating between laughing and cursing, sometimes using the same look of wonder that someone would use for a delightful toy.

“Anthony,” Loki tried to call to him, but getting no response. “Tony!”

Tony looked up from the stone he was holding, finally noticing them. “Huh? What?”

“Is this the right place? Are those for making pistols?”

Tony considered the stone, then dropped it, brushing his hands along his shirt. “Sort of. A modified pistol. He has about a dozen varieties in here.”

“A dozen?!” Thor gasped.

“Yeah, but they fall into four major categories, I think. He’s tried a few variations, but they obviously didn’t work out, as there are only one or two molds for each, plus that scrap heap over there. There’s a long barrel, which likely gives better range, then a double barrel, which looked like it was moderately successful, but it’s heavy looking, you’ll probably need two hands to fire it, and then the small pistols that are one handed. Looks like he had better luck with the pistols. The ranged looks clunky, but I bet I could make it functional and-”

“Anthony!” Loki’s tone cut him off, and he saw that Loki’s face was pale. “Can you estimate how many he has made?”

Tony looked around him, his brows furrowing in quick calculations. “With this many molds… and given the material and time to make them… it’s hard to say without a starting date to this operation-“

“Try, Tony,” Thor insisted.

“Maybe…” Tony pinched the bridge of his nose. “Forty to fifty? That’s a generous estimate.”

Thor and Loki looked at each other, stunned. Nat just shook her head.

“All of that in just a few minutes. That’s why he is my weapon’s expert.”

Tony beamed at her, but the approval was short lived. “What did you find, Nat? Besides a cold forge.”

Nat’s lips thinned as she pressed them together. “You’re not going to like this. Hold on to your stomachs, boys.”

She led them to the back of the shop, where a door separated the main room from an office. There was a window built into the wall, where one could see out from within. The blinds were drawn, and Tony had a sinking feeling as she opened the door.

Inside the office was a mess, with papers scattered everywhere, but that’s not what drew their attention. Sitting on top of the desk, on a pile of soiled papers, was the bloody stump of a severed head, the eyes rolled up in a grim mask of death. On the floor next to the desk was the body, where flies were beginning to gather in the sticky pools.

Tony didn’t need to see the broken glasses to know who it was. “That’s him,” he said quietly, internally shocked at how distant and even his voice sounded. “That’s Justin. He always did dress too well for a smith. He didn’t like getting his clothes dirty, either. He fancied himself as an artist. That looks like a velvet waistcoat.”

Loki gently pushed Tony back out with his wings before anymore personal observations could be made. His face was stony, as was Thor’s, which made Tony wonder just what kind of horrific things they had seen to be so callous in the face of murder.

“When did he die, can you tell Natalia?” Loki asked, but Nat shook her head.

“I need to examine the body more closely, but the blood is still red, not black. There’s no smell yet, either. It can’t be more than a day or two old.”

Tony had seen the bodies of the angels. He knew somewhere in the back of his head that the man who had tried to kill him was buried in a field. But he _knew _Justin. He had talked and laughed with and ridiculed the man’s tastes at parties. They had been colleagues. 

“_It_? _It_ can’t be more than a day? That’s Justin Hammer, Nat! And he’s been murdered!”

Loki’s arms were around him, but he didn’t really notice. He was clinging to the shirt, trying to take in deep breaths, seeing the burned husk of his home in his mind’s eye and the blackened figures of his parent’s bodies. He could smell the rancid odor.

Breathing hurt. He needed to throw up.

Cold air washed over him, and Tony realized he was outside, facing a wall, with his knees in the dirt. Loki was handing him a cloth to wash his mouth with. After Tony was sure there was nothing else coming up, he tottered to his feet and tried to get his bearings.

Thor was speaking with Fandral and Hogun, who left to direct their squad to sweep the area and report back. Half of Nat’s men were inside the building, collecting data, clues, and anything that would help them determine what had happened, when, and by whom. Loki hovered nearby, ready to catch him again.

Tony shook himself. He didn’t have time to act like a baby. It’s true that Justin had been killed in a terrible way, but it was also true that he had participated in the production of catastrophic weapons that had been used to kill others. He wasn’t blameless in this endeavor.

With that in mind, Tony insisted that he return to the forge and begin to help categorize and analyze the different molds, and what they could have been used for. Someone, probably Loki, handed him a hot cup of coffee, but the kiss on the cheek was more comforting. Tony had to set aside the emotions so he could work, and try to help Nat find the real criminal behind all of this. It was going to be a long night for all of them.

Nat stayed in the office, examining the body and sketching the scene. Once she had it sketched, she went over the papers, digging through the drawers, and trying to decipher what had been written. There was no note left by the murderer, but Nat came out later with a sheaf of papers and showed them to Tony and Loki.

“This signature here,” she pointed to several letters that had been brief missives. “It’s repeated in several different places. There’s no name, and no date, but it’s signed.”

Tony took the letters and read through them, frowning with each new discovery.

“_’I asked about the trajectory problem you were having. Shorten the barrel_.’ I said that. _‘Use less powder, but pack it in tight_.’ That’s obvious. ‘_Tony would have figured it out by now. I expect a working model by the end of the month_.’ Ouch. Using our rivalry against him.”

It was the initials at the end that made Tony crumple the edges of the papers. “’O.S.’” He swallowed hard, feeling more bile rise to the back of his throat. “Obadiah Stane.”

Loki grunted without surprise, but Nat’s eyes light up. “You know him?” She asked eagerly.

Tony returned the papers, shaking his head. “He died five years ago. At least, I _thought_ he died. His house caught fire.”

“But you remember saying these things?” Nat asked without missing a beat, picking out a few pages. “Can you remember when?”

Tony gave her a rough timeline of the last times he had met with Obadiah, and they had discussed projects. She asked him if he could determine how long the forge had been making pistols, and Tony took her over to a group of five molds that he had separated from the rest.

“These have the most use,” he explained. “We typically stamp the date of each project, just to keep accurate records of what we have made, and when.” He pointed to the side of the mold. “That’s last year’s date. This was his final model that he tried to mass produce. It matches the one we took off the guy who ambushed me.” Absently he rubbed at his chest. “Aluminum. The bastard’s faulty design saved my life.”

It was clear from the letters that Justin had been a willing participant, and not coerced into making weapons he didn’t believe in. Scattered among his notes were praises for himself, and his ingenuity, each one making Tony feel sick.

Nat gathered Thor and the others for a briefing, tapping her pen against her lips. “I see two problems here, three if I count something I don’t understand yet. May I, Archangel?”

With Thor’s permission she went through everything they had found so far and made suggestions to disposing the body and keeping a few men to guard the building until everything was seen, or until Tony could destroy what was too dangerous to keep.

Then she addressed the problems. “The obvious question here is where are the weapons that have already been made? There are no hidden doors, traps, attics, or cellars, so unless we find them in his bedroom, we must assume they are being kept somewhere else. Possibly a cache, or a lair for this organization. We do have to assume they are organized, as this kind of thing isn’t kept between two people.”

Thor nodded, along with the others, while Hogun suggested they refer to the criminals as ‘Devils.”

“Archaic, but appropriate,” Nat said, making a note. “The second problem is the identity, or whereabouts, of this Obadiah Stane. These letters could be old, dating before his death, or they could be as recent as last year. The two possibilities I have is that someone is using his identity as a shield, or that he was never dead in the first place.”

Tony made a choked sound but didn’t contradict her. He didn’t know what to believe anymore, but he had always trusted his eyes to tell him the truth, and the evidence was mounting.

“It is always possible,” she continued. “That Hammer continued Stane’s work after his death, using the designs he had procured from Tony to perfect the weapons. We won’t know until we find the Devils and trap their leader.”

“They have made it that much more difficult for us,” Thor said, nodding towards the office. “They clearly meant to silence Hammer, so he could not talk. Perhaps they feared he was not as loyal to their plan as they were.”

“I had that thought as well,” Nat said, closing her note pad. “Maybe he was having second thoughts. Tony, how long will it take for you to destroy anything that is required to make a new weapon?” She nodded when he told her. “Excellent. That can keep until the morning. We should get some rest now while my men guard the building in shifts. No, I don’t trust angels to stay awake all night. They aren’t trained for it.”

She argued with Thor until he gave up and left to send everyone off to nearby hotels, and Loki did the same thing with his men. Tony was meticulously piling up tools and molds when Nat approached him again with a few blood-stained papers.

“I thought to ask you first, Tony, since you knew the man. I’ve seen this word referenced a few times, but there is never an explanation. Do you know what this means?”

She pointed to a line, and Tony squinted to make out the ruined letters. _When the Alleluia Files are known, the people will praise us with the same breath they will curse the angels with_, it promised.

Tony swallowed nervously. Beneath Nat’s crystal gaze, he knew he couldn’t lie in the way that Loki would want him to. So he told her about what the man had said in the barn before Loki had rescued him.

Nat frowned, thinking that over. “Is it a dogma? A secret book with information from the Settlers?” Tony only shrugged. “Whatever it is, this could be a clue to their motivation in targeting angels. I’ll send out feelers to my agents in the city, see if anyone has heard rumors about these Files. Talk gets around, especially if they are trying to convert people into a cult.”

She walked away again, telling Tony to rest, but she returned to the office with no visible intention of following her own advice. Loki came to collect him a little while later, and Tony allowed himself to be picked up again and cradled to the nearest hotel, then settled in a nice warm bed, with a soft chest for company.

Loki’s gentleness couldn’t chase away the memories, however, and Tony turned in the night, his dreams full of fire and explosions.


	18. Baiting the Trap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short one, just to break up the bigger chapters. Enjoy!

The business in Semorrah took up time. Somehow Loki convinced Thor to return to the Eyrie after a few days, lest they draw attention. Thor didn’t like it, and Tony had overheard their shouting match, but he finally conceded that without official business keeping him there, his presence would alert the Devils that their scheme was being discovered.

There was something about that that Tony didn’t like. It felt less like discovering a den of rats and more like following bread crumbs. Now where had he heard of that before?

Before he destroyed the molds, Tony made his own pair of pistols. One with the same metal and design as Hammer’s, and another that was purely his, with enhanced steel and better internal trajectory. With the models he was able to compare the strength and power and found Hammer’s to be sadly lacking.

“It’s so damn scary because we’ve never seen anything like it before,” He explained to Loki, who had taken him out to the hills outside of the city so he could practice. “But it’s mostly bluster and smoke. My bullets can penetrate two boards deeper than the aluminum ones, and the kick back is mostly absorbed by the chamber.”

Loki scowled at the targets a hundred feet away. “That’s still dangerous.”

“Oh, absolutely! Enough to bring down an angel flying low, but I’m kind of shocked their aim was so good. Any twitch on this thing, and the shot goes wide. Now this!”

Tony lifted up his pistol, and it certainly looked more impressive than Hammer’s. “This is a weapon.”

He fired the pistol, the crack of thunder making both their ears ring, but Tony barely flinched as he was used to it now. Loki’s feathers were ruffled every time, nearly standing on end. He hated the weapon, and hated that his lover handled it so easily.

“It shouldn’t be so easy,” he growled, making Tony turn in shock.

“Easy? I’m using my entire forearm to keep this sucker up. But what I really want to show you is this.” He beckoned and strode over to the targets, with Loki trailing behind him. Together they examined the boards that Tony had set up, but one had a piece of cloth draped over it. Tony tapped it, showing that it was stiff and dull.

“You asked me for a way to stop the bullets,” Tony said with excitement. “I tried leather, but the amount of layers needed was too much, and became too heavy. But leather on top of steel! Now that’s a match in heaven.”

He showed Loki the dent in the front of the deep green cloth, then took it off and ran his hand over the perfectly smooth board. “It’s going to be cumbersome, and I haven’t thought of a helmet yet, but this might actually save your life.”

Before he could say another word, he was hoisted off his feet and spun around, crushed against a happy chest. When Loki finally put him down again, he kissed him.

“You- are- an absolute- genius!”

Tony felt his smile get the better of him. “Well, that’s what I keep telling myself, anyway.”

“It took you three days to figure this out! And now we need not fear when it is time to confront these murderers. We will have the upper hand again!”

Their excitement was dampened when they returned to the city, and Nat had some news for them.

“I tried tracking both The Alleluia Files and Obediah Stane in the city,” she started to explain, but Loki stopped her with a fierce look.

“The _what_ files?!”

She nodded at Tony. “It was a clue that Tony’s kidnapper gave us, and I found it in a letter with no name. Do you know of it?”

Loki settled back on his feet and smoothed out his face. “Only the name. Do continue.”

“Yes, a reference to the archangel who saw Jovah’s face,” Nat nodded, but her eyes were narrowed. “I considered it a cult, but I haven’t heard of anything through my sources. Stane, however…” She pulled out a paper with a sketch on it, and Tony took a step back.

“That’s an uncanny likeness,” he said.

“We drew it from descriptions,” Nat explained. “It seems a man who looks like this has been spotted. Recently. South of the city, but a few times along the road between here and Luminaux.”

Loki took the paper, scowling at the graphite face, the large bald head and scruffy beard, and the arrogant, laughing eyes that held secrets. This man was against Angels and Jovah. He would need to be destroyed.

Tony was chewing on a nail. “You sure it was him? Positive? Without doubt?”

Nat only shrugged and put the paper away. “There is always doubt. He can’t be the only bald man with a beard roaming around Semorah, but his height and girth does pick him out. The only question is, how do we lure him out?”

Nat and Loki discussed several ways to do this, while Tony paced around in the background, a complete mess of nerves. The possibility of Obi being alive after all this time… after seeing the burned body!… was stretching Tony’s understanding of his past and everything he had known. The grief and pain of losing the only parental figure he had left was threatening to suffocate him once again, paired with the crushing feeling of betrayal, even the possibility that Obi had lied and avoided him for five years!

Tony wanted to deny it. To refuse to see the evidence and believe it was an imposter, or someone who was using Stane’s name for his own purposes. But the more he looked at the handwriting on the letters, and the more he studied the notes left behind from Hammer, the more his logic screamed the truth, while his stomach felt sick.

When his heart and his brain finally came to a conclusion, he interrupted the heated conversation.

“I know how to get him to show himself.”

Loki and Nat paused, contemplating him. Loki saw the conviction, and the sorrow in those deep brown eyes, and his heart ached for his lover. Sighing, he asked Tony to explain.

“I’ve been a target this whole time without knowing it,” Tony began, and once he started, the words continued to flow apart from him. “First he uses me to make weapons, then he uses me to try and take out the second scariest angel in the realm, the only real barrier between him and the Archangel.”

Loki frowned. “You believe Thor is the ultimate goal?”

“He has to be. Killing the Archangel will bring chaos, especially if it’s loud and public. Jovah will always elect a new Archangel, but between that this group can sow their seeds of discontent, and their lies. Hence the Alleluiah Files.”

Nat tapped her chin. “The Files could be their ‘proof’. But proof of what?”

Tony shrugged. “Whatever beef these guys have with the angels. My kidnapper called them ‘leeches’. I know lots of people who don’t like angels as being in charge. They would rather rule themselves.”

Loki sighed angrily. “A common sentiment among the wealthy. But Thor?”

“Is the King of the Castle,” Tony continued. “If he goes, everything goes. But he has a protector, one who is vicious and doesn’t play by the rules. One who follows his own code, and is fiercely loyal so that nothing will shake it.” Loki smirked, almost preening, even as he saw where Tony’s line of thought was going. “So you go first. Once you’re dead, Thor is vulnerable.”

Nat was nodding. “And they used you to get to him. You’re Loki’s weak spot.”

Tony shrugged. “To be fair, I’m not the only one, but I don’t live on the top of a mountain where its harder to attack. But I’m also a threat. To get rid of me _and_ Loki would clear the way for the anarchy they wish to sow.”

“Why are you a threat?” Loki asked.

Tony met his eyes. “Because Obadiah knows I’m the only one who can stop him. I can beat anything he builds, because I built it first. He was discontent when I handed the company to Pepper. He kept trying to muscle me out, only I didn’t see it. No, I _wouldn’t_ see it. Faking his death and starting a secret resistance group? That sounds like something he would do.”

Loki and Nat shared a look. Finally she asked the question. “So what’s your plan? How do you know he will take the bait?”

Tony held his breath, letting go of the last wish that this was all a nightmare. Childish. “Because… he wants to finish the job. And I’ve got a seventy three percent chance that he will want to do it personally.”


	19. The Past and the Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So with almost every fic I have written I had at least one scene that I am so excited to write but it is also so important that I procrastinate doing it. This chapter was that scene for this one. I hope I got it right.

Tony’s boot kicked up dust and ash on the ground where the grass had still failed to recover the devastation that had occurred at the Stark mansion many years ago. He turned around in a circle, scowling hard, trying to make out the shapes in the dim light of the desks and chairs and tables that had been reduced to crumbled piles of dust and splinters. On top of the spoiled elegance there lay an equally powerful image of his memory, superimposed on the reality of his eyes, but both equally true. The style was still there, the paint on the walls, the pictures suspended on nothing but air, his mother’s harp in the corner, the long table on which they held banquets. All of it pristine in his memory, but wrinkled in the light of the day.

As he drifted from room to room, Tony stepped through the footsteps of his childhood, hearing the scolding, the mockery of his father, but also the soft voices of the servants who loved him, the mother who comforted him, and the tutors who were astonished at how quickly he devoured the most advanced of science and math textbooks.

He hated coming back to this place. He had inherited the burned out husk of his old home, but he had chosen to leave it as it was, not wanting to bury the ghosts that dwelled here. It was a fitting monument to his parent’s memory, anyway. A scar upon the land to remind everyone that the Starks had lived. Howard and Maria had lived, fought, made love, had a child, made each other miserable, and died, right in this square patch of dirt.

“Ash to ash and dust to dust,” Tony mumbled, quoting his least favorite portion of the Tora. To him it was a clear statement that everyone came from nothing, and would return to nothing, and their god was nothing, since all things that were real had a beginning and an end. What kind of god made people out of dirt, anyway? Stone or steel was a better medium. But his opinions didn’t matter to those who wrote the religious rules.

He stood in the front room now, stopping in a patch of dim sunlight that had briefly broken through the cloud cover to illuminate the cracked tile floors, the once bright blue paint faded with the years. Looking around, Tony could think of the many dinners and parties that had taken place here. He had been happy here, once. In brief snatches. Howard and Maria had thought that ‘luxury’ meant ‘happy’, which was understandable considering the poverty they had come from. So they gave their son literally every creature comfort without knowing the full depth of the well of a child’s heart, and what was needed to fill it.

But what Tony realized after losing them that the only thing he had ever wanted was their love. It was no wonder he was such a terrible child. Howard’s approval was hard won, through proving himself better, smarter, and more clever than anyone else, no matter that he was a child. Reaching for Mt Sinai university was as much to please Howard as it was to feed his own hunger for knowledge. Maria was a good mother, but distant, and while she made sure to give Tony all the praise and affection she could, it was on her time, whenever she could be pulled away from social friends and events.

And yet it never made sense to Tony the deep depression he had fallen into after they had died. He shouldn’t miss them, yet he did. He did. Only Pepper had managed him for those years, and it had forced her to grow up just as quickly. The small child had tried everything she could to cheer up her older brother, who then took legal charge of her and had seen to her education. Pepper had been a delight, and once he had emerged from the depth of his depression he saw he had a sibling who could stand with him through anything. Giving her the charge of the company had been an easy decision, and a reward she had earned. But Tony was aware enough to realize that raising his baby sister was different than raising his own progeny.

“I never wanted kids,” Tony pouted as he kicked a broken vase over, shoving his hands deep in his pocket. “Kids aren’t bad in general, but they take so much… _so_ much! Energy, and love, and availability, and time. To do it _right_, anyway. Anyone can fuck and get lucky, but to be a father… a real father… and they could be just as messed up as me, so why would I wish that on anyone?”

He knew why he was talking to himself. It really wasn’t a good idea to get distracted in his current situation, but he had time so he might as well get it off his chest.

“You know you could have just told me you liked me!” He shouted to the ghosts around him, his arms out in supplication. “You had a perfect child with some minor difficulties, and you didn’t even bother to give me the tools I needed to fix them. Did it even occur to you to _help_ me?”

Silence mocked him, but it also tasted of sorrow. If his parents could answer him, what would they say?

“Now Loki?” Tony scoffed, picking up a shattered piece of porcelain and flinging it away again. “Loki had it way harder than you. Not only did Loki have to get the right baby the _first_ time, but then he had to raise three of them all by himself! Any other parent would have rejected Hela, just because of an accident at birth, but he didn’t! He doesn’t even resent the hardship! Do you understand how much _better_ he is at this than you? I didn't even know what a real father looked like until I met him!”

The wind mourned through the broken windows, tugging at Tony’s heart. Or maybe it hurt from the injury. His throat felt tight, but he ignored it.

“I’m _afraid_, alright? Is that what you wanted to hear? I. Am. Afraid. Of becoming like you!”

God it felt so good to scream at the ghosts.

“That little girl, and those boys deserve so much… so much love and devotion, and Loki gives them all of that! They have everything they need! And they are- they are great! I don’t want to fuck it up!”

He slumped to the broken stairs, wiping his eyes, angry with himself for this outburst. It hurt, but finally being able to admit his fears was… liberating. Why he had to do it now, he couldn’t say. Maybe this was the reason he had avoided coming back for so long.

“That’s why I can’t- I can’t… stay,” he gasped out, swallowing hard. “If I stay… and hurt those kids… or hurt Loki I don’t- I will never forgive myself. I’m still just a fucking mess, what could I possibly give them that they don’t have already?”

The sun disappeared, and a breeze drifted down the steps, causing Tony to turn and look up to the second floor. A large portrait still remained on the wall, the frame blackened with smoke and soot, of Howard and Maria, as imposing and giant as they had been when they were alive. Between them was a scrawny kid with his hair brushed to one side, who looked uncomfortable but proud to be included. The best artist in Luminaux had been commissioned to paint them, and it had taken hours. Now it was faded in the husk of a broken home. The sun and rain had left mold spots across the top, but the faces were untouched.

But there was a tilt to one side of Maria’s mouth, and the artist had perfectly captured her soft glow. She looked happy. Tony found himself copying her smile. Howard looked proud, with one hand resting on his son’s shoulder. Maybe he was never proud of the scrawny kid when he was alive, but did that really matter after all these years?

“I don’t need your approval anymore,” Tony spoke to the portrait, but he felt calmer than he had before. “I think… the only approval I need… and want… is theirs. And if I have that… who am I to deny them?”

He stood up, brushing the ash from his pants, feeling lighter than he had in weeks. “I would do anything for those kids. I will build machines this world has never seen before! I will discover new ways to make their lives better, to increase their world and show them the wonder of the stars! But most of all… I just want to kiss their sweet faces goodnight, and say good morning when the sun rises. Well not Jor, he’s too old for that, and Fenrir might bite my face off. That kid is feral. But there are going to be two new babies for me to kiss, and I’m weirdly excited about that, and Hela is going to be the greatest scientist this world has ever seen! And I want to be a part of that. Just a small part. I’ll be content with that.”

It might be his imagination, but Maria’s smile seemed warmer, and Howard’s look seemed prouder. Time and maturity had Tony thinking about parenthood a lot differently now. It was a responsibility that scared him, but it was also a gift. A crazy machine that he was curious to take apart and understand a little better.

Tony laughed. “You would absolutely hate Loki. It’s a good thing I never met him when you were alive, or I would have dated him just to make you mad.”

The sound of a boot made Tony tense up, even before the familiar voice spoke.

“I never thought you would be the one to talk to the air like a religious nut, Anthony! Guess you must be getting senile in your old age.”

Shaking his head, Tony turned to face the one person he had dreaded to see. “Obi. I sure didn’t expect to see a real ghost walk around here.”

Obadiah Stane stood at the other end of the room, as real as stone, smirking up at Tony with the same confidence that he remembered five years ago. The man who had been dead stood in the wreckage of the mansion, his feet apart and broad hands on his hips, looking relaxed in the power stance that had gained him so many victories in the business world, but Tony knew better than to believe he was anything but relaxed. Obadiah was a shark, and everyone who forgot that was dead.

Tony descended the stairs, step by step, as the deep rumble of Obadiah’s chuckle floated up to him, reminding him of warm whiskey and pipe smoke against wood. Smells of his father. He reached the bottom, glaring at the man before him, crossing his arms and waiting for an explanation.

“I wanted to tell you I was alive, Tony. I really did.”

“Then why didn’t you?” Tony asked, his eyes glittering with the anger that was slowly rising like a tide. “Five years, Obi. I identified your _body_. Who was it?” Somehow the thought hadn’t occurred to him before now.

Obadiah shrugged, unconcerned, but he first rubbed the top of his bald goose head before stroking the rugged goatee that could use a razor. “If I had told you, son, that would have defeated the purpose of faking my death.”

“I’m not your son,” Tony nearly spit out. “Who _was_ it?”

Another shrug. “Does it matter? It paid his family’s debts, which he was more than happy to do.”

There was a roaring rush of wind in Tony’s ears, and he missed the next couple of words. He had to focus on descending the last step so he wouldn’t trip and land on his face, but slowly the rage subsided enough for him to listen, and he could fill in the gaps that he had missed.

“You’re looking a little pale, Tony. Not feeling sick, are you?” Obadiah had said. Tony was never more grateful for his weird ability to pick up details and store them, then remember them later, even if he couldn’t notice them in the moment.

“Why did you do it, Obi?” He asked, his voice low but intense. Obadiah was thankfully several feet away, so Tony didn’t have to crane his neck to look up at him. Why was everyone in his life so tall? “You burned your own house. You _killed_ someone to fake your own death. Why?” All thoughts of the pistols and Justin Hammer had fled until Tony could figure out the motives behind this betrayal.

Obi huffed out, shaking his head as if he had so many regrets. “It’s not like I wanted to. You were so stubborn with the company, and you stopped listening to me, what else was I supposed to do?”

Tony felt his jaw drop. “This was about the _company_? What, because I put Pepper in charge?”

Obadiah made a nasty sneer. “Your father and I built that company from the rocks of the river, and you thought a hussy like her would manage it right?” Tony’s hand twitched into a fist, making Obadiah laugh again. “Still stuck on your little sister, huh? That’s not healthy, you know. There are plenty of others your money can buy.”

Tony clenched his jaw until his teeth hurt. As much as he wanted to punch the daylights out of the man for his insults, that wasn’t why he was there. He would settle the insults to Pepper later. “So you faked your death and remained hidden for five years. Meanwhile, you start consorting with the likes of Justin Hammer, and use my designs to build this… this weapon, the likes of which Samaria has never seen. What’s that about, Obi?”

Obadiah smirked and tapped the side of his nose. “Now you’re getting closer to the issue, boy. Owning the biggest and most powerful company in Samaria would be quite the accomplishment, but it really pales in comparison to ruling the world, don’t you think?”

Tony blinked, completely thrown off by that answer. “I’m sorry, come again? Ruling the world?”

"The world!” Obadiah shouted, spreading his arms out and laughing. “Oh Tony! Tony, Tony, Tony. You were always stuck in your particles and energy waves, you forgot to look at the bigger picture!”

Tony slowly nodded to appease this madman, but clearly looked lost. “Which is…”

“That this planet is on the verge of a revolution!” Obadiah’s smile became a little broader. “All it needs is a little push. So yes, I took your designs, which you were _so_ helpful with, by the way, and Justin fumbled his way to greatness. That’s all he wanted; you know. To make something that you never would.” He looked so sure of himself, so confident that wasn’t common to one who was insane, but it slowly dawned in Tony that this is how Obadiah had convinced himself that he was right. The confidence and lust for power had blinded what was once a caring and prosperous businessman.

Tony frowned, slowly walking around the perimeter of the room, with Obadiah shadowing him at the same pace. “So… you build a cult-“

“If that’s what you want to call it. I am opening their eyes to the truth, Anthony.”

“-and start killing angels. Again, with _my_ designs that you cobbled together into a monstrosity.”

“A fitting end to those monsters, don’t you think?”

“But _why_?” Tony stopped, scowling. “What have the angels ever done to you? Sure, they are annoying with their hocus pocus holier than thou attitude, but what makes them so bad that you would willingly kill people?”

Obadiah shook his head and sighed. “Ah, Tony… I was afraid this would happen, especially since you moved to Velora. You’ve let yourself get tickled by the feathers and lost sight of the truth. You forget what they’ve done to us. To all of us.”

“Which is?”

“They have _enslaved_ us!” Obadiah hissed, his eyes burning with fervor, his body leaning towards Tony, who did his best not to draw back in concern. “From the very beginning, they put their god in the sky and declared they were the _only_ ones who could control it! Storms and floods and famine all happen at their command, because they were created with the purpose of shoving down scientific progress! Don’t you _see_ yet, Tony? Don’t you hate the laws against new science and medicine? How people are afraid of what you create because they think they will be punished for wanting more light in their homes that won’t burn it to the ground? Why do you think it’s been like this from the beginning?”

Tony scowled at the reference to his own loss and glanced around at the broken columns, his mind racing. He was starting to sweat at the sense that Obadiah was making, and yet he felt the need to defend what always had been. “What… progress is still being made. Science was encouraged by the Archangel Alleluia, and since then-“

“Ah yes! Since Alleluia,” Obi chuckled wryly. “Who married an engineer and then it became convenient for her to lift restrictions. Before then, scientists were considered heretics. Didn’t you ever wonder why?”

Tony couldn’t argue with that. He was starting to shake, putting pieces together that had never been connected before. Entire conspiracies unfolded in his mind like the spreading of a map, and he didn’t like the destination it was taking him. The conclusions were especially dangerous. Licking nervous lips, he asked, “You said they- they put their god in the sky. What do you mean by that? You said ‘it’, what is ‘_it_’?”

“Your father knew,” Obadiah taunted. “Your friend the astrologer knew, and he was silenced. Things are moving fast now, Tony, and soon everyone will know. My boys will make sure of that.”

“Know _what_, Obi? Just fucking say it!”

Obadiah stopped, considering Tony with a grave look. “How did the settlers get here, Tony? How did they travel through the stars from the planet they abandoned in fear? How do the angels create heat in the atmosphere that churns the waters and causes them to rise, making storm clouds? How do they shift the winds? How do they make grain and medicine rain down from nothing? How does _any_ of this fit into our knowledge of natural law?”

Tony waited, suspended on a moment, on a breath for the very answers he had been asking for a lifetime. Obadiah seemed to enjoy the tension.

“It’s all in the Files, Tony,” Obadiah went on. “The secret files that Archangel Alleluia left behind. She got to see it, you know. She spoke with it. The giant!” He pointed up to the sky, gazing up in wonder, and on reflex Tony glanced up as well, then quickly down again before Obadiah could make any surprise move. “_Spaceship_.” He lowered his voice in awe, sharing this wonderful secret with another. “There’s a fucking spaceship from the settler days. Orbiting this planet, with a creature on board made of wires and electricity. A computer, she calls it, and it’s technology that’s been lost to time, capable of so much more than we can even comprehend! Not all knowing, but very intelligent. And the angels are the key to its control. Or… so we are told.”

Tony felt dizzy, his feet unstable on the broken tiles. He remembered a night many months ago, of good food and good wine, and an excellent philosophical conversation. Tony had proposed an ancient technology in lieu of a god, and Loki had laughed at him.

Loki…

“That’s your proof?” Tony asked in derision, focusing back on Obadiah. “The secret testimony of a dead seer? If it was true, why didn’t she tell anyone else?”

Obadiah frowned, straightening his back in surprise. He had really expected Tony to jump the line to his side after that.

“Obviously she didn’t want the angels to lose their status and power.

Tony scoffed. “But she left behind what, a journal? Letters? How do we know it was her?”

“It is her voice,” he retorted.

“Wait, she left a recording?” Tony asked in awe. Scientists had only just begun to rediscover how sound waves worked back in Alleluia’s days, and how to make recordings like the ones in the angel holds.

“How do you think she learned?” Obadiah sneered.

“How do you know it’s her voice?” Tony shot back. Obadiah flushed. He couldn’t believe Tony would believe angels over him.

“Never thought you would be pussy whipped by a grown man. And I had such high hopes for you. I even spared your life.”

Tony took a menacing step forward, ready to swing, but froze in sudden shock. “Spared my life? What do you mean by that?”

Obadiah regained his sly grin again, the same oily glance he had whenever he knew something his opponent didn’t. “Awfully strange that I died in a house fire, just like your parents did. Isn’t it? I kept telling Howard the new electric stoves were safer than fire ovens, but… well, he wouldn’t listen to his best friend, now would he?”

Now Tony felt sick, the dizziness coming back with a vengeance. He glanced around the room, watching the flames eat away at the walls again, hearing the screams of the people trapped inside. “Someone- they said the fire started in the kitchen… Someone left some clothes too close to the fire…”

“Lucky for you, and unfortunately for me, that you had chosen that night to slip out and test out your new telescope you got from Uncle Pym.”

“The Leo constellation was out,” Tony said hoarsely, his eyes gazing into the past. “The Gaia system was… perfect. I didn’t see the flames until… until I was coming back.”

Obadiah had found a fragment of a plate. He turned it over in his big hands, almost fascinated with the sharp edges. He didn’t even glance at Tony, who was a shaking terrified boy again, reliving his worst nightmare. Eventually Tony stumbled back against a pillar, heaving, and Obadiah strolled to his side, taking his time in crossing the floor.

“Tony,” he purred, leaning one arm above Tony’s head while he gulped for air. “I was devastated when I learned you had survived,” he said so sweetly. “But cunning and planning worked in my favor. You became twice the scientist and engineer that your father was, and the company prospered like never before! You just were too goddamn stubborn to listen to me.”

Tony shook his head, the struggle to breathe making his chest hurt. He rubbed it with his palm, trying to sort out the pieces of his shattered past.

“I had a plan to remove you but then…. I found the Files.”

Tony’s eyes flickered up to Obadiah, finally able to focus again on the present. The closeness of his parent’s murderer made him want to vomit. “_You_ found the Files? Where?”

"In the most ridiculous of places,” Obadiah snorted. “I was visiting an old friend who runs a school for deaf children. It was in her library, and she had no idea what it was.”

Tony could vaguely recall that Alleluia had been raised in a deaf colony. It was one of those pieces of trivia that he had no idea where it had been learned.

“Why do you have to kill them?” Tony asked, but even as he looked into the cold, unfeeling eyes he knew the answer. “Why don’t you just… just release the Files? People will learn the truth, even if they reject it at first.”

“That will take too long,” Obadiah said in a conversational tone. “You know what changes people, Tony?” The jagged fragment of porcelain traced its way down Tony’s neck, across his jugular vein. Any more pressure and it would cut. “Fear. Of death, of the unknown… of any sort of disaster or calamity. The Archangel Raphael almost had this planet in his hands. He had weapons, and the truth, and people were _afraid_. Where he failed, I will succeed.”

He sounded like he enjoyed the emotion. “You’re sick,” Tony replied, slapping the arm away from his neck. “I can help you, you don’t have to do any of this! We can destroy the pistols and work on a better way of telling the people.”

Obadiah chuckled. “You willingly became an angel’s play toy, Anthony. Will they really believe you? No, there’s no hope for you now. Still, you are useful to me. At least your death will be. It was very kind of you to get his attention and make it easier for me. Even if it is disgusting the way you debase yourself.”

Tony swallowed. He started to wish he could pray. “You’re after Loki. And once you kill Loki, you will have the opportunity to kill the Archangel.”

“Then Samaria will fall, my boy,” Obadiah patted his cheek, stepping back a few steps. Tony nearly sagged with relief at having space again. His skin was crawling at the other man’s touch. “It will crumble, and the people will cry out in fear, and they will look for their god and find nothing but empty space. A computer cannot love them, and the angels will not be there to summon it.”

“So why should you be elected as the new leader?” Tony sneered, pushing himself away from the pillar and clenching his fists. “You’ll just kill everyone who doesn’t agree with you? You’ll be a king of bones!”

Obadiah laughed, reaching into the pocket of his waist coat, but spreading the other arm wide. “I… am the Truth. In the times of uncertainty to come, I will be the voice of reason, and wisdom, to those poor lost souls. And yes, I will threaten a lot of people, but eventually they will see things my way.”

He revealed a shiny steel pistol in his right hand, and Tony’s eyes hungrily devoured the design before he realized with a start that it was meant for him.

“That’s Justin’s work?”

“It was his finest model,” Obadiah said with pride.

Tony shrugged, straightening in jacket. “I feel sorry for your pocketbook, then. The balance is off between the nozzle and the hilt. If it’s the latest mold then the trigger has a habit of sticking, and the backfire is a bitch. Why the hell did you pick Justin? You know his work is shoddy compared to mine.” 

Obadiah was scowling, looking his weapon over critically while he considered if Tony was bluffing or not. “Does it matter if it kills you?” He growled, pointing it straight at Tony.

“The first one didn’t.” Tony defiantly pulled his shirt over his left breast, exposing the network of raw scars. He realized too late that he was baring his weakness before his enemy, but then the defiance just fueled his anger. “Aluminum was a poor choice.”

“No, becoming an angel’s fuck toy was a poor choice,” Obadiah spat out. “You sank so low, and got in my way too many times.” Obadiah’s thumb pulled back the trigger until Tony heard the click. “So long, Tony. This time for good.”

Tony snickered, digging his hands into his pockets and strolling casually back towards the stair. “You know this animosity really isn’t like you, Obi. Neither is killing me before you get what you want. You aren’t _stupid_. You knew I was bait. Yet you came anyway. So what is it, overconfidence?”

Obadiah’s eyelashes flickered. “Even if he’s on his way, he isn’t close enough to hear your screams.”

“He doesn’t have to,” Tony replied. “You call me a fuck toy, but you couldn’t be more wrong. There is one thing you overlooked.”

Slowly and carefully, mindful of the pistol pointed at him, Tony rolled up the sleeve of his right arm until his bicep was exposed, and the flickering glass bead that shimmered in the dim light like a beacon.

“I’m his soulmate.”

Obadiah stared for a full two seconds, quickly assimilating this new information, until a crash behind him made him spin, pointing the pistol back towards the entrance where a hellish dark creature waited, the green eyes glimmering with all the fury of Jovah.

Loki advanced, his wings had never looked so enormous. They filled the space behind him, only growing larger until they seemed to fill the entire room. In his hands were wicked looking knives with emeralds in the hilts, and he walked with the slow prowl of a predator towards the man who threatened everything he loved. Tony ducked down behind a cement railing, where they had agreed he would be safe, but he couldn’t help the desire to watch, noticing how comfortable those knives looked in Loki’s hands.

“There he is!” Obadiah laughed, his pistol now leveled at his true target. “The Dark Angel of Jovah! How would you like to meet your god today, boy?”

He fired. Tony might have screamed when the impact shook Loki’s frame. The angel crumbled forward until he stopped and righted himself. He kept his advance.

Shocked and alarmed, Obadiah pulled the trigger and fired again. Tony cursed to himself that the pistol had multiple chambers. He should have anticipated that. Again Obadiah fired, and again Loki staggered, groaning, almost breaking.

Obadiah laughed in triumph, thinking it was over.

Loki lunged, pivoting at the last second to clip his wing against Obadiah, shoving him into a pillar. A knife flashed out, and Obadiah dropped the pistol, clutching his arm in pain. Instead of backing down he threw a fist at Loki’s chest, but the angel easily blocked it, grabbing the arm and spinning to toss the man across the room.

Tony darted out from his post to snatch the fallen pistol. He turned in time to watch Loki place a heavy boot on Obadiah’s chest, preventing him from rising, but he didn’t think about trying to stop him. 

“You should be dead!” Obadiah snarled up at the dark figure.

Loki bent towards the man, leaning more of his weight on his rib cage, which was considerably more than an average man with the pair of wings. Obadiah struggled to remove the boot without success, his grunting quieting down into sharp pants.

“You killed my men,” Loki said in a voice that was silky with danger. Tony felt a shiver down his spine. He had never seen Loki this menacing before, and if he was honest with himself, he was a little frightened. “You almost killed my Anthony. You plot to murder my brother. Did you really think you would be spared of Jovah’s wrath?”

Obadiah cackled and pointed at Tony. “Did you hear that? You’re _his_! You’re nothing but a toy to him! Fucking angels think they own everything.” He glared up at the merciless angel, sneering despite his circumstances. “More angels are going to die before my boys are done. All of them, if I get my way! If you kill me, the people will know the truth before the next Gloria! They have their orders, and only I can tell them to stand down!”

Loki tilted his head, curious. “But you won’t, will you? The world will burn for your entertainment, and you care not for the suffering your actions would cause.”

Obadiah didn’t answer but locked his gaze with Loki’s in a battle of wills. Tony almost felt the sizzle of sparks between them, but he didn’t dare get in the middle. When they had planned this trap, Loki had instructed him to stay out of the way once he had Obadiah in hand. Looking back, Tony should have seen how this was going to end, yet he was powerless to stop it, and truthfully he didn’t know if he even wanted to.

“Where are the weapons?”

“Let me up, Dark Angel, and I’ll tell you.”

“And lead us on a merry chase, no doubt. No thank you, I don’t have that kind of time to waste.”

Loki kept his boot on their chest, then raised his hands and released the buckles on the top of his shoulders that held his tunic in place. The tunic slid off, and Obadiah’s eyes widened to see a metal plate surrounding the angel’s torso, dented in places over his breast-bone and stomach from the projectiles.

“That’s- that’s impossible!” Obadiah shook.

Loki broke off more buckles and tossed the metal vest to the side, and he glared down his nose at the man. “You really ought to stop underestimating Anthony’s brilliance. Anything you can think up, he can counter with a snap of his fingers.”

“Aww, sweety, you’re going to make me blush,” Tony stumbled out, but he was busy removing the trigger and chamber from the pistol with a small screwdriver he had in his pocket.

Loki nodded. “The weapons do not matter, anyway. Not with the vests protecting my people. They will be protected with everything that Anthony has made to correct the evil you have caused.”

Obadiah sputtered in rage.

“You made a very grave mistake targeting the people that I love,” Loki went on. “You could have been spared if it was my brother who found you. He is softer than I am.”

“Keep your fucking pity! The angels will fall! As will your false god!” Obadiah snarled.

Loki nodded. “Eventually, perhaps. Only Jovah will know when it is time. But you, my friend… you will fall first.”

“Tell him, Tony! Tell him how their reign is over! Tell him how progress will make them obsolete! Tell him the truth, Tony! Tony!”

Tony didn’t speak. He stared gravely at his father’s old friend, resigned. Only too late did Obadiah realize he would do nothing, and snarled curses at him.

Loki hauled Obadiah to his feet, grasped fistfuls of his shirt at the shoulders and ran them out the door, launching into the air when they stumbled into the open, the big black wings beating their way into great heights despite the load. Tony slowly followed after, pausing on the threshold, sighing as he watched his lover spiral up and up into the clouds until they were a tiny dot against the grey.

“You were right about many things, Obi,” Tony said softly, his eyes sad as he watched them spiral. “But you were also very wrong. Especially about this.”

Tony gave a sigh, feeling the weight of the years and the heaviness of his grief. Then he started the tired trek across the grounds to the field where a small black dot separated from the other one and descended at a rapid pace to the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those wondering, Obadiah was not meant to be the villain here. Obadiah was a representation of the malcontents of society, and the destructive forces trying to impose their own will, because they think they are privy to information that no one else does, and only THEY can move society forward. Obadiah was the silent threat, and a reminder of how our convictions can hurt everyone around us. So if this seems a little anticlimactic, that's fine. He wasn't meant to be the big baddie. The real villain is the fear of progress, but also the anger of being held back and restrained from reaching potential, and the resentment that all of it breeds. 
> 
> And yes, I just told my readers my intentions and that's supposedly a huge no no, but I don't care. I wanted a more subtle message in this fic than just shoot the bad guy. Obadiah might be dead, but there are others to take his place. 
> 
> We will see how Tony feels about all this in the next chapter. ;)


	20. Who Decides?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for the end. Thank you for sticking with me on this ride. I am so incredible grateful to my readers and the people who have left comments. This has been an achievement for me. Anyway, last chapters ahoy!

Tony stared out the window of his workshop in Velorah, watching the burning sun disappear behind the country hills. It was a truly glorious sight up on the mountain top, with nothing in the way except miles and miles of painted canvas of sky. With a pang, Tony tried to forget the mountain, and who currently was up there. It seemed like nothing could drive it from his mind, though, and he turned of his own accord to walk across the room to stare out of the opposite window at the towering peak, with the balconies and windows light up with joyful colors and sounds.

He hadn’t been to The Eyrie for a week. After Loki had buried Obadiah in the field and carried Tony far away from the burned-out husk of the mansion, they had alighted in Luminaux to inform Pepper and Natasha what had transpired. Then the resourceful investigator had gathered her men to search the ruins. She said it was likely that the weapons were stored there, and she wanted a look around. Tony didn’t argue. Let her poke amongst the bones of everything he had known, it couldn’t hurt him anymore. He had already instructed Pepper to demolish the foundations and build a hospital in its place that could serve the surrounding countryside.

After assuring Pepper he was well and fine, which was a lie, he and Loki flew back to The Eyrie, where they were scheduled to meet with Thor and give him the update as well. Only once they touched down on the red stone, Tony found he was too upset to stay. After suffering a surprisingly strong welcoming hug from Hela, and listening to her excited speech about how strong she was getting, he kissed her forehead fondly and then left her to pack what he could from the room they had given him for recovery and left for the stairs, ignoring Loki the entire time, who followed him like a shadow. The angel thought he understood Tony’s emotions, and had pleaded for him to stay for a while, begging for a way to comfort him.

When they got to the flight balcony, Tony spun around at Loki and shouted he needed space, and his forge, so he could make _sense_ of what had happened. After that, Loki didn’t try to stop him, but offered to take him down. Tony refused, and took the stairs instead. That was a mistake, he realized, as Loki now knew there was something seriously wrong.

An entire _week_, and Loki hadn’t come to see him. That was fine, really, Tony grumbled to himself. Loki had a lot of details to work out with Thor, and Nat, and he had heard from someone in the market that Sif had been there since they had left for Semorrah, so now she was properly informed. Then, of course, Loki had his family, and he had to check on Mother Robin and Frigga, though they hardly needed anyone to hold their hand to get settled, but it was another piece of the complicated puzzle that was Loki’s responsibilities. Tony was able to see that Sigyn was doing well, and noticed that she had exploded around the midsection. He couldn’t believe she had gotten so big. She complained of back pain, but in a fond way that said she didn’t mind, constantly touching her belly whenever she laughed.

From his brief talk with Hela, Tony knew she and her brothers had stuck to the exercise routine religiously and had even progressed to higher weights that she could tolerate. Hela was learning to react faster to emergencies, such as wind changes, and could quickly shift the toy gears that Tony had made for her to practice. It made him proud, and he wanted to stick around longer to help, but the dogged feeling of anger had made that impossible.

Yes, he was angry, especially since Loki chose to _ignore_ him for a week!

Tony paced between the windows, turning from the sunset to the view of the mountain and back again, his thoughts in a whirl that his feet could not escape. He kept going over the conversation with Obi, remembering in painful detail the first dinner with Loki, and the conversations about the Alleluia Files.

Everything hung in threads before him, but he shied away from connecting them. He had accepted the fact that Obadiah had murdered his parents, had started the house fire, and had intended to murder Tony the same night. Even as a child Tony’s love of science had saved him. The jealousy and ambition in Obadiah’s heart had lead him to do evil things, and his death had been justice. This Tony could understand and accept.

What he couldn’t understand was Loki.

Tall, dark, and handsome Loki. Kind, fatherly Loki. Deadly angel of vengeance Loki.

Loki was a conundrum wrapped in feathers and spun in a tornado that made Tony’s head ache. He fought for equality and better laws and believed in raising up the meanest of his citizens, and then willingly lifted up a man to drop him several hundreds of feet to the ground.

How many more had Loki served justice on?

From what Tony could understand from the rumors, Loki had never been found guilty of killing another. At least, any evidence that could have suggested such things were never found. But everyone understood, at least at a subconscious level, that the Archangel’s brother was a dangerous individual, but thankfully only to those who earned his ire. This reputation had only helped when he had to negotiate with stubborn merchants, or Manadavvi nobles. 

What the hell had Tony gotten himself tangled up in? Did he even want to stay with this knowledge haunting him?

Could Loki ever forget that it was Tony’s creation that had killed his angels?

Death and greed had poisoned the very air around him. Tony could understand the settler’s desperate wish to squash it. Enough to put a machine in the heavens whose ultimate goal was to rid the human race of such emotions. Were they any better off hundreds of years later? Was Harmony finally in their blood, or were they one proud impulse away from destroying each other? Tony didn’t like these thoughts. He hated philosophy and preferred his machines.

Darkness was covering the mountain in a shroud when Tony recognized the shape that swooped down from the top and headed towards his shop. Of course it was too far away to be identified, but he knew it couldn’t be anyone else. The glass orb in his arm started to burn.

His stomach in knots, Tony looked around his loft and hastily picked up something to keep his hands busy. A new wheel for Hela’s pack. Perfect. He shuffled to the table and turned on his bright iridescent light and the tools he needed to make fine tune adjustments, and completely ignored the way his arm tingled until there was a soft knock at the door.

“Come in,” he called, and not a second later he heard the click of the door behind him. He heard the shuffle of the trailing feathers on the floor, but he didn’t turn around, pretending to be engrossed in his project.

“Anthony?” said The Voice. Tony inwardly cursed at the spell it had over him. “Are you doing well? I had- I had thought you would return to the Eyrie by now. Is… everything alright?”

“Oh, hey Lokes!” Tony said, a little too brightly, as if he had only just noticed the angel. Turning in his stool he crossed his arms, not realizing it was the defensive posture he took whenever he felt threatened. “No, no, everything is fine, just fine. Took you a while to notice I was gone, though. But you’re busy with everything, so I’m fine about it. Did Nat find those weapons?”

Loki looked taken aback, even slightly hurt. “Yes… I have been busy. Actually, Natasha was very successful. She found several clues for the base of operations for Stane’s group of malcontents and even found a large cache of pistols. She thinks there are more, but it’s a welcome victory.” He tried to pause, probing for a response, but Tony remained tight lipped. The angel sighed, his shoulders dropping.

“You’re angry with me.”

“What gave you that idea?”

“Don’t play coy with me_, Anthony_, you’re easier to read than a child’s novel.”

Tony shrugged. “I told you I’m fine.”

Loki looked agitated but kept his hands at his sides to keep them from twisting together. “If you are upset about my treatment of Stane, it was my only choice to protect you and my people-“

“_Your people_?” Tony demanded. “The ones down here, or the ones up on the mountain?”

Loki’s back stiffened in offense. “My oaths are for all the people of Samaria.”

“And it was just convenient to silence the guy who threatened your very way of life, isn’t it?”

“What on earth are you talking about?”

They stared at each other, and Loki looked so sure, so obliviously worried and hurt that Tony almost wavered. Almost. But he had seen that look before, and the ease with which Loki had lied his way out of situations before. His own hurt and suspicion wouldn’t let him give in.

“What’s in the Alleluia Files?” Tony demanded, almost threateningly. He was going to get some _answers_, come hell or high water. “Why are you so afraid of the Files getting out?”

Loki sneered, his head rearing and eyes flashing like a stallion. That’s how Tony knew he was bluffing. “Who says I am afraid?”

“I do! You’re harder to read than a fucking children’s novel, but you also can’t hide everything from me, Loki! You’ve been afraid from the moment you heard the name, and you did everything you could to squash any mention of it! You didn’t even tell Thor about it, and you tell Thor everything!”

“Hardly everything,” Loki replied stiffly.

The cold response only incensed Tony, who shot from his stool and strode over, getting into Loki’s face. “You look me in the eyes and lie to me, Loki. Go ahead! Look me dead in the eyes and tell me that you don’t know that Alleluia was taken up into space and spoke to a technological advanced spaceship that is posing as your god!” Loki blanched, his face becoming whiter than a lily. “Well? I’m waiting!”

The sudden aggression took Loki by surprise, and he didn’t have time to pretend ignorance. He floundered for a minute before giving up. “He… he told you.” Loki dropped his gaze to the floor, too ashamed to raise them. “Stane told you everything.”

Tony’s stomach took a plunge, and he was staring directly at his worst fear that set him on fire as hot as his forge, then turned him as cold as ice. He stepped away from his lover, his eyes wide and accusing. “You knew. This whole time?” Loki nodded. 

Tony turned abruptly on his foot and strode back across the room, but his progress was arrested by the work bench which he clung to in desperate hope to be spared.

“Anthony,” came the soft plea.

“You knew, Loki. You knew it, and you- you sat there! I was right, but you laughed at the very idea! I was fucking right, and you- you _lied_ to me!”

“How was I supposed to tell you?” Loki replied, with heat returning to his voice. “It was the first day I had met you! Was I supposed to blurt out the most wretched secret I have to the entire concert hall just to let you feel vindicated?”

Tony’s hands tightened into fists. “You could have said something! I dunno, later! At any opportunity we were alone, you could have brought it up! Especially after learning it from my would-be assassin!”

“Do you mean _after_ my angels had been murdered, or when I sat by your deathbed, praying you would recover from a surgery I had to hold you down for? Those were _such_ opportune times.”

The sarcasm rankled. Tony turned back, crossing his arms again. “Don’t you fucking give me that excuse, we had an entire week in Luminaux, unless you forgot about that.” Those golden memories felt so bitter now. “How did you learn about it? This big secret, how did you know?”

Loki shuffled his feet, his jaw grinding and his mind working until he realized he had no where else to run. “When I… after Boda died, and I sought out answers, I went to Mount Sinai. There I learned how to read the Settlers language, and the original text of the Tora. It told me everything.”

Tony’s eyes bugged. “Wait, hold up- you- you can _read_ the settler alphabet?” His estimation of Loki’s intelligence shot up. As far as he knew, no one could read or write the settler’s language anymore, save for the three seers who communicated to the ‘god’.

Loki nodded silently. “Then I spoke to Jehovah. That is the ship, from which we get the simpler name ‘Jovah’. There is a glass interface at each mountain for the seers.”

Tony’s hands pulled recklessly at his hair, scrubbing his face in astonishment. “You got to _speak_? To this _computer_? Do you have _any_ idea what I would do for that same opportunity?!”

Loki shook his wings, the feathers fluffing out slightly with emotion. “I wanted to tell you, Tony. I _could_ have. I was contemplating it quite heavily after I learned I could trust you with my precious knowledge. Then Caleb and the others were murdered, and Sif was pregnant, and there has been such a whirlwind of worry that I couldn’t find the time to sit down with you and tear through the very fabric of society’s beliefs. Yes, even after Luminaux, and then you were severely injured and brought back from the brink of death!”

Tony didn’t let Loki sidetrack him. “And when you spoke to this- to Jehovah, fine I’ll use the name, since it’s a real thing- what did it say? What answers did it give you?”

Loki shrugged. “Nothing that I didn’t already know. He confirmed everything. I do not think he is capable of lying, especially to the ones sitting in front of the interface. Every question I asked him, he…”

“Why do you call it a ‘he’?” Tony demanded. “Why do you even still believe? Or is that all a lie, too?”

Swallowing hard, Loki shifted his weight again, uncomfortable with the forced confession. But he had to go on. The divide between them was growing and would never cease if he didn’t.

“Jehovah is… a very intelligent being. He is made of metal and wires and code, and was crafted by man, but he has thoughts and reason. Even a slight sense of a humor. From the moment of his birth, he has been set in the heavens to guard and protect us. He is not a god, Anthony, but a _servant_. To reduce him to an object after speaking to him was… disrespectful.”

Tony turned that about in his head, but he finally nodded. He could understand that. How often had he given his machines names and personalities and character traits, even if it was all in his head? To him, machines were alive. Of course, that made sense, it was jealousy that made Tony irritated.

He glared at the shame faced angel, tapping his foot, working through the hurt at being so thoroughly misled.

“You spoke to your god, which is a machine, just like_ I_ said it was possible even without proof, and yet you stride around every day, still pushing your myths, which you know to be a lie. All of that with a straight face!”

“I haven’t lost my faith,” Loki replied calmly. “That is your own understanding.”

Tony pointed angrily to the ceiling. “How _can_ you still believe? It’s up there, and you talked to it!”

“I stopped believing in ‘Jovah’,” Loki clarified. “Because I learned that _Jehovah_ was something else entirely. Worthy of my respect, but not of my worship. The machine is something I control with my voice, and I know it well. My faith is something I had to rebuild on my own.”

Tony clicked his tongue, lost. “That doesn’t make any sense. Explain it to me like I’m an idiot.”

“How I sometimes wish you were,” Loki sighed. “But then I would never have been attracted to you in the first place.”

“Stop trying to derail the topic.”

“I am not.” Loki found a spare stool and sank into it, rubbing at his lips in the way Tony recognized as his way of thinking, wondering where to begin. “I lost my faith when Angrboda died. That much I will admit to. I was angry, and resentful, and learning that the god I had been taught to worship my whole life was nothing more than a man-made machine was… frightening. I no longer had reason… or purpose. My songs were dust, and my wings were broken. I was nothing.”

Loki swallowed hard, examining his palms as if they could help him expose the raw emotions of his grief. Tony struggled with himself, wanting to run to the angel, but refrained from showing any sign of comfort. He had to be patient and hear this out.

“After spending some time in Mt Sinai, and finally speaking to Jehovah, I left for nowhere. Hela was still tiny and waiting for me back at Cedar Hills, but I… I couldn’t go back. I was more thoroughly broken than when I had buried her mother. On my meandering flight, unable to feel anything more than the breeze in my wings, I happened to chance upon an Edori camp. One that had remained here instead of traveling to Ysral.”

Tony grunted, acknowledging that he knew of the southern continent that used to be a myth. The wandering tribes of Edori had always believed it existed and insisted for hundreds of years that it was promised to them, but it wasn’t until Alleluia had proof of maps and land mass that they were able to build ships and migrate enmass.

“Alleluia got the maps from the ship, didn’t she?”

Loki nodded. “Her information made it possible for the Edori to be free from their suffering. This tribe stayed behind to find those scattered to the winds, even generations after their imposed slavery. They were looking for the lost, they said, and I certainly fit that description, so they welcomed me into their company.”

Loki played with the bracelets around his wrists, turning them around and around while he spoke. “I stayed with the camp for more than a month. I didn’t fly. I walked beside their wagons. I helped with the chores. It was the only thing to keep my numb hands moving. Every night when they gathered for supper they asked me to sing, but I… I couldn’t. My songs were for a machine, crafted to answer specific requests. They were no longer meant to please the heart of a god.”

He paused, but a glance at Tony and he went on. “But while I remained silent and mute, the Edori were not. I have never heard such ethereal voices. Are you familiar with their beliefs?”

Tony scratched his chin, then shrugged. “About as much as anyone is. They don’t believe in Jovah, but in a strange god that no one can see. It’s a personal faith rather than one based on liturgy, I think?”

Loki nodded. “Yes. They call their god Yovah, which is understandably confusing. More often he is only referred to as ‘The Nameless One’. And it was through _this_ god that all creatures were made, and man was sent through the stars to this planet, and were given authority to it. But their god is not so much of a planner and a mover as more of a… a presence.”

Tony made a small disgusted noise. “So you traded one god for another? That’s all you could come up with?”

“I didn’t just _trade_,” Loki replied softly. “I… came to accept the understanding that I may never know. I still _feel_ a presence with me whenever I take wing, Anthony. Whenever I help someone in need, whenever I pick a child up and hear their joyful laughter, and whenever I right a wrong. It’s the small things, the connections between people that let me feel closer to God than I ever had before. The Edori believe their god promotes love and peace between people, and everyone belongs to Him. Every action they take is for the benefit of the whole, and their loving kindness extends to everyone, even their old oppressors. Each of us are a small, but important, piece of a whole. It was a lesson in humility, and one that I shall never forget.”

Loki watched as Tony paced around the table. “But nothing changed! You found out the truth, you learned about the spaceship, and you found your faith again amongst the nomadic tribes, but then you came back and went through the same… everything! You proclaim the same beliefs as before and didn’t change the system. Why would you keep that kind of revelation to yourself?”

Loki shook his head sadly. “Anthony… please. Think about that for a moment. Before rushing out and telling everyone I know that Jovah is really a metal ship in the sky, what could _possibly_ be the reason for keeping my mouth shut?”

Tony deflated, but still oddly defensive. “They wouldn’t believe you. They would brand you as a heretic, and an atheist.”

The angel nodded. “I would have no proof, for the seers would surely call me a liar anyway. And my word is not universally trusted,” he said with a wry twist to his mouth.

“Oh, but everything you say is factual and true,” Tony rolled his eyes.

“But more than that,” Loki continued. “The people… they are not ready to hear this. It has been centuries since the settlers first carved a living from this planet, forcing the climate to bow to their whims. It is centuries of tradition and doctrine that hold true in their minds. If we take away the authority of the religion, then entire cities would collapse, and Harmony itself would be no more. What stops man from doing evil on his neighbor? What stops one person from oppressing the others? What stopped Raphael from spreading his twisted cult? What stopped Obadiah?”

“_Good_ men did that,” Tony said stubbornly, jutting his chin out. “You stopped Obadiah, because you recognized his actions as destructive. Rachel stopped Raphael by refusing to sing the Gloria, even I know that! Good overcomes evil, not some hocus pocus nonsense about singing to a false god!”

The angel paused, considering that before nodding slowly along. “I happen to agree, but what unites us all, angels and mortal, and all three provinces, is the shared belief system that holds our leaders to a higher authority. If I yanked that all away, with nothing for them to fall back on, people will suffer needlessly as the struggle for power destroys us all.”

Tony growled in irritation, pacing around again as he didn’t like this argument. It meant man had no control, and no autonomy. He didn’t like that conclusion. He was fully capable of making his own decisions, and he carefully weighed the options of cost versus benefit. Didn’t everyone?

“They are like sheep, Anthony,” Loki said softly, watching his lover. “Sheep feel safe in numbers. They feel safe when one person is in charge. Then they don’t have to think about their own actions, they just follow.”

“Sheep are _not_ people!” Tony shouted. “Sheep are dumb, and herd like, and do not have higher thinking capacities! Whatever you think people lack, they do have basic mental functions!”

“You haven’t been a hold leader,” Loki sighed, looking up at the ceiling. “They are exactly as I said. The individual might have the capacity, though there are some I doubt they have a single cell in their skull, but as a whole? They are easily cowed by their base emotions. Obadiah was going to use that against them, to sway them to his side.”

“And it would have worked, if they had found out the truth from him!”

Loki chewed on a nail, aggravated. “Yes. It would have, there is no denying it. He would have caused disaster, turning the people against each other. Thousands of innocents would have died. Is that the price you’re willing to pay for the truth, Anthony?”

“No! _You_ don’t get to decide what the cost is,” Tony said, his eyes flashing. “That’s the same argument against science and progress. What’s the cost of electrical lights? Coal miners are out of work. What’s the price of better harvesting machines? Large scale farms lay off their workers. But do you know what progress is about? It’s about moving _forward_, not backwards. Those same workers that got laid off were able to go to school and become literate. Some of them became doctors, engineers, musicians, whatever they didn’t have the ability to do before because they had to grovel in the dust for basic necessities. Miners don’t have to die from cave ins now, or of the black lung from breathing in coal dust. The price is in your own mind, you don’t know how it could have gone! By keeping this information back, you are depriving people of their choice, which is criminal!”

A heavy silence fell between them, while Tony gulped for the air that had rushed from his lungs in his passionate speech. He watched the struggle on Loki’s face, for once it was bare of its guarded mask, showing every thought that flickered through his mind. There was a loss there, of the slow realization that perhaps the decisions he had made wasn’t the right one, however confident his reasoning had been before.

Tony held his breath, unsure of which way Loki could handle the confrontation. Either he would see reason, or he would continue to resist Tony’s logic.

The angel slumped back against the wall, his wings falling into abject surrender. He looked more tired now than he ever did, and it pained Tony to know he was the cause of it, but he couldn’t back down now. Every word had been true, and he had to get Loki to see it. Everything depended on it.

“What would you have me do, Anthony?”

Tony closed his eyes in relief. Good, there was still reason in him.

“The people need to be told.”

“They would never believe us!”

“Maybe not today. Maybe not tomorrow, but we don’t have to convince people, only show them that there is a different way than what they’ve been taught.”

Loki shook his head. “You want me to willingly dismantle the entire system that my people live by? Do you even know what you are asking?”

There was hesitation, but there was also a willingness that Tony saw in the exhausted man. He finally crossed the room, standing between Loki’s knees and softly combing his hands through the dark tresses. The touch seemed to bring comfort, if the smoothing of the lines around Loki’s forehead meant anything.

“I think you need more faith in the people than you do in an unknown something. People can surprise you sometimes. The best violinist I’ve ever heard was a nine-year old boy who was born with no arms. People are… incredible. And their potential is virtually limitless. You’re trying to protect them from the bogeyman. How about giving them the tools to fight what is real?”

Loki leaned against him, and Tony shifted his feet to brace so he wouldn’t fall over. It felt incredible to hold them again, Tony thought. He had missed the angel in the past week. The anger he had harbored was draining away, leaving only the desire to build something new with them. The hurt was there, but they could work with it, so long as they did it together.

“It will never work,” Loki mumbled against Tony’s chest. “You are a known atheist, and I am the silvertongue who likes to cause mischief. Our words are not credible against everyone else.”

Tony gave that a moment to consider. “We could use the Files.”

Loki glanced up in surprise. “Did Stane tell you where they are?”

“No, but that doesn’t matter anyway. He said his men would take care of it. The information is there, and it’s _going_ to get out. It’s going to be like trying to stop a dam breaking from now on. What _we_ need to do is give it credibility.”

Loki licked his lips. “So… instead of a united front denouncing the words of Alleluia… we argue it has sound merit.”

“We get people talking about it. We hold discussions and allow people to think and come to their own conclusions. It’s a slower process than what Obi had planned, but it will get us there all the same, hopefully with less violence. People have to start agreeing on what their government is going to look like, how each city is going to handle their own economy. Do we stay united, or do we fragment? It all depends on what factions rise up. It’s… terrifying. The world is going to change for this.”

“And my hand will be the one who pushes it over the edge,” Loki said, depressed at the prospect. “I had worked so hard just to protect them, Anthony.”

Tony picked up one of Loki’s hands and cradled it in his own. “You are protecting them. Knowledge is power. The more knowledge the people have, the more confident they will be in their decisions, and the less likely they will be taken advantage of by those on the top. Once the Files become known, the people will already be used to the idea of thinking about the possibilities. It’s much gentler to do it this way.”

The angel sighed heavily, seeking comfort by burrowing harder against his mortal. Tony held him like that for a while, a little shocked at his victory. They stayed like that for a few moments, letting the air thaw from their ragged emotions, the warmth of their bodies reaching deeper than skin. Tony subtly breathed in, smelling the soap and perfume of Loki’s hair, letting it take him back to the better times.

“So one thing I’m curious about.”

Loki looked up, waiting for Tony to continue.

Tony shrugged his right shoulder, flexing his bicep. “The Kiss. What are they, really?”

Loki’s brow raised. “Oh, that? It’s exactly as I told you, I had it confirmed from Jehovah. He uses some complex reasoning that he calls ‘algorithms’ to determine which bloodlines should be strengthened and what traits would be beneficial to the human race.”

Tony felt his jaw drop. “That’s true?! Wait, so we’ve been a science experiment from the beginning?”

Loki shrugged. “I can’t be certain. The settlers seemed to believe that personalities and characters traits were passed down from parent to child. I do not have the grasp of the logic to understand why, something about the map of our cells.”

“You know what, I know someone with a theory about that…”

“Traits such as kindness, gentleness, and passion were encouraged, while traits such as arrogance, greed, and selfishness were allowed to dwindle.”

Tony blinked. “Did that actually work?”

“Jehovah is still working on it. Apparently he is struggling with certain traits.”

“But then… why us?” He brushed his palm over Loki’s Kiss. “Why two men? What algorithm could possibly bring us together?”

Loki frowned, hesitant to explain. “That’s just the thing, Anthony. I took a trip to Mt Sinai to speak to the ship and…”

“And?”

“Jehovah said… that he didn’t cause the lights in our Kisses to ignite. He doesn’t know why they did.”

The both of them fell silent, trying to digest that information.

“Could he be wrong?” Tony asked, a little afraid to know the answer.

“He seems incapable of lying. His answers are cryptid, to be sure, but if you ask enough questions, and in the right way, you are able to understand.”

Tony sucked in a breath and let it out slowly. “Ok. Just because we don’t know doesn’t mean we never will. There has to be a logical answer to this.”

“If you say so.” Loki sounded amused.

“Hey, I was right about the space-ship, wasn’t I?” Tony paused, putting the issue of the Kisses aside to puzzle about on another day. “We should tell Thor first.”

“Thor knows.”

“What?! Who else?”

“The seer of Mt Sinai. Traditionally that is the only seer who holds the knowledge, and it’s passed down to the most promising acolyte who will take their place. It’s why Alleluia became the seer and started the school, relinquishing the Archangel title back to Delilah.”

Tony put a stop to his fuming. “Anyone else?”

“You are the fourth person on this planet to know.”

“How does Thor feel about it?”

“He was… angry.” Loki shuddered. “More angry than I’ve ever seen him. We spent five days in the ragged mountains before he could calm down enough to talk reasonably. I convinced him to keep his peace until such time as it was necessary. But we did agree that from now on, the Archangel elect would be told on the night of their first Gloria. It would be up to each Archangel on how best to handle the knowledge, and if the people were ready for certain truths to be told.”

“That’s… actually a good idea. So you’ve thought of the possibility of it.”

“Of course, I did,” Loki wrinkled his nose. “We have even put certain policies in place that allows more involvement of the common people to make decisions. We are encouraging them to become more involved in their government. There will one day be the eventuality that the people will no longer need their belief in Jovah to uphold peace and harmony. It is what Jehovah is working towards, a more gentle race of men who are not ruled by their selfishness and lust for power.”

“I still don’t like the premise,” Tony said. “The people ought to choose.”

“And so they shall,” Loki sighed.

Tony tried to comfort his despondent angel, but he couldn’t feel anything other than excited at the prospect of clearing away old ways of thinking to make way for new progress. This is what he had longed for subconsciously, to make something new and wonderful that changed the world.

“I am sorry for deceiving you, Anthony,” Loki murmured, clinging harder to Tony’s waist. “If I had known at the time how close we would get, I never would have-“

“Nah, stop making excuses for the past, Lokes. You can’t change it anyway. I understand why you did it. I’ll stay mad about it for a little bit, and I’ll bring it up anytime we fight, but I’ll eventually stop being hurt. Anyway, I was right and that’s all that matters.”

Loki couldn’t help but laugh, the sound muffled against Tony’s chest. “I suppose you’ve earned that. Does this mean I am forgiven?” He looked up, hopeful, wanting nothing more than to fix the rift between them.

For a moment Tony thought about dragging this out, but he realized he didn’t want to. “That entirely depends.”

“On what?”

“How quickly you can get me into the next room with my clothes off.”

The angel blinked in surprise at the sudden diversion, searching Tony’s face for any lingering anger. “Are you- do you think we’ve settled this-“

“Tick tock, angel, this argument isn’t over until I have been thoroughly convinced you missed me. You left me to stew for a week, after all. Are you going to keep talking when you could have your cock in my-“

Loki’s mouth cut him off, and Tony was wrapped in angel arms and angel wings, nestled in the warm dark that he had grown to love. His feet left the floor entirely, and it was only a matter of seconds for Loki to fulfill Tony’s wish in removing every scrap of clothes from them both and tumbling them into his bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This scene was so emotional. I had to argue both the religious perspective AND the athiest perspective. But there are things I agree with on both sides, and I felt it was balanced. It's righting a system that is inherently wrong but had good intentions. It's a complicated matter, but I believe there is space for everyone to grow and make choices, and we have to do it together.


	21. Two In The Hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for FLUFF

Of all the places that Tony had imagined himself, outside of a birthing room was not one of them. He had been inside of one, when Pepper was born, but it had been so long ago now, and he had had no desire to go back. Making the surgical equipment for Mother Robin was the closest he would get anymore. He had shunned the idea of having his own children for so long, that it never crossed his mind that he would be here now, with a young girl in his lap who had practically adopted him over the last couple of months, playing a game on a board made of squares to pass the time.

Sigyn had gone into early labor that morning, but it wasn’t so early that the babies were in danger. Frigga was even pleased it hadn’t gone for much longer. She said twins always came early, and it meant an easier birth for the mother. Mother Robin had agreed to let Sigyn try delivering them on her own before attempting surgery, and that’s why the rest of them were gathered together outside, waiting on news.

Jor and Fenrir were both playing against Tony and Hela, trying to win back the title of Greatest Of All Time. Tony and Hela had won the first three games, but the boys had also won three, so they were neck and neck. Hela giggled as her brothers regarded the board seriously, talking strategy between them. Tony quietly braided her hair, keeping one eye on the boys and the other on Loki.

The pacing had stopped, at least, but now Loki was sitting on a stool and staring at the closed door to the clean room, as if he could look within and see what was happening. He hadn’t moved in an hour.

Tony gently pried Hela off his lap and settled her on the bench in his place, then approached Loki, combing his fingers through the dark tresses in the way that eased Loki’s tension. After a few minutes the angel sighed and leaned against him.

“You stay like this for much longer and your feathers will molt,” Tony teased.

“I don’t know what is taking so long,” Loki growled. “And I can’t hear anything. I don’t know how it is going.” He had been upset that he couldn’t attend inside the room with Sigyn, but both his mother and Robin had been firm. His wings took up too much space, and the feathers were simply not sterile. “They chose a sound-proof room on purpose.”

“For that I am grateful,” Tony shuddered. “Sometimes the numbing agent doesn’t work all that well. Helping Robin with one cesarean is enough for me.” Loki whined at the thought, so that hadn’t been helpful.

“At least you knew what happened right away. At least you weren’t kept in suspense, desperately waiting to know if your friend is-“

The door opened, cutting off all speech, and Frigga stepped out with a bundle in her arms. She was beaming.

Loki shot to his feet, his hand clutching into Tony’s so hard that Tony winced but didn’t try to tug away. The kids stumbled up so quickly they knocked over the board, the pieces clinking to the floor, ignored. Their eyes were only as big as the moon.

Frigga crossed the room to pass the bundle to Loki, her eyes shining as Loki looked upon the face of his new son, who blinked up at him in confusion.

“Both of them boys,” she informed them all. “Both of them healthy. This one is mortal, but the other has wings.”

Fenrir whooped at the news that he wasn’t the only one without wings anymore. Hela laughed and hugged him around the middle.

Loki laughed through his tears, gently rubbing a finger against the soft cheek. Sigyn just had to show up everyone in the hold, didn’t she?

He glanced up in concern. “Sigyn? Is she?”

“Resting comfortably,” Frigga reported with pride. “She was able to birth this boy first on her own, but the other wouldn’t turn so Mother Robin took him out. Such a quick and efficient procedure! I have no doubt that we can implement it everywhere and save many more women.”

Tony grinned at Frigga. “Sounds like the crazy idea worked. You ready to open up the school now?”

Frigga raised her eyebrows. “For saving Sigyn’s life and the lives of my grandsons? I will happily give Robin anything she asks for.”

“Where is the other boy?” Jor asked, the children starting to crowd around their father. Loki sat back down on the stool so they could all see him. “You said he was healthy.”

“Nari is being cleaned and his wings have to dry before we can wrap him,” Frigga explained. “Mother Robin and her assistant are finishing the clean-up, but I brought Vali out here to meet you first.”

“Nari? Vali?” Tony tilted his head. “Those don’t sound like Tora names.”

“None of our names are from the Tora,” Hela explained. “Papa and Mama read a book together that the settlers had written. It’s an old book that has some very strange stories. Papa likes to tell the stories to us at bedtime. My name is for a woman that people worshipped as the goddess of death!”

“You sound very proud of the fact,” Tony laughed.

“I think it’s fitting,” said the precocious girl before she returned her attention to her new baby brother. “Papa, isn’t he perfect?”

“He is,” Loki said, wiping away his tears before they could fall onto the chubby face. “Sigyn and I had not actually discussed names. We were… too concerned something would happen. I am happy she chose these, though. Hello, Vali. Welcome to the world.”

He turned and surprisingly passed the bundle to Tony, who started to protest even as he took it by reflex. Now he had his arms full of a tiny human, and he started to sweat even as his heart constricted in a way that he knew spelled doom for him.

“Oh… hi there. Vali. Little guy. Um. What’s up?” Vali blinked up at this new stranger, then his mouth opened in a yawn, showing off his toothless gums and making this tiny squeaky noise.

Yup, Tony was a goner.

He hugged the bundle to his chest, laughing softly. Loki was rubbing his back, and the other children were crowded around them, desperate to see their new baby brother. Loki quietly stepped over to speak with Frigga, and he was given permission to enter the clean room now that Sigyn was clean and resting. He was in the room for a while, and when he came out he was holding another bundle, wrapped in a sky blue blanket, and the children had another baby to coo over.

Loki and Tony sat on the ground, both of them with a baby, and the smiles they shared around their little circle beamed as bright as the galaxies. Everyone admired Nari’s wings, soft with down, and the others hummed a little welcoming song to the newborns, making Tony’s throat constrict and his eyes threaten to overwhelm him.

When Mother Robin came out, in a fresh apron and recently scrubbed hands, Loki passed his son off to Frigga so he could envelope the woman in a hug that only angels could give, wrapping her completely in the feathers that she hated.

“Get offame ya big bag of dust! Off, I say!”

Despite her smothered protests, Loki held on a moment longer, then released her. After straightening her hair, Robin sniffed and patted him on the shoulder in a motherly way.

“Yes, she did very well. The girl has grits in her veins. She must have gotten that from having to deal with you all her life. She will recover just fine, especially if she takes it slow. The boys are perfect, I checked them myself. Couldn’t ask for a better procedure in a new place.”

Loki laughed and kissed her cheek, and she actually suffered it, tucking a small smile back into her lines. “I’ll let you get on with your family now. As soon as Sigyn is awake those babes will need to be put to the breast, and we will move her to the recovery room. We can talk about my school later.”

“Would you like it names ‘Mother Robin’s University of Medicine’, or simply ‘Master Robin’s School?” Loki asked with a grin.

She pushed him. “Go on, you snarky feather duster! Go and teach Tony how to properly hold a baby. He might have forgotten over the years.”

“I’m right here, Robin!”

“Make sure he minds the soft spots on the head.” Robin sniffed, then shuffled off with her assistant to get their clothes changed before working on cleaning and sterilizing the room.

Loki received his son back from Frigga, and together they all settled and admired the babies until Frigga went to check on Sigyn and found she was awake. Then Loki and Mother Robin carefully moved Sigyn from the clean room to the room next door that was set up in a very comfortable manner, with a thick mattress and blankets, and a bathroom nearby.

Sigyn sank into the bed thankfully, whimpering only slightly as her body shifted and pulled at the stitches. She said they didn’t hurt very much, with Robin’s numbing cream on the incision. She happily gathered each baby to her, and the others helped prop pillows under her arms so she could nurse them both at once. Tony shifted his feet at the uncomfortable sight of Sigyn’s bare breasts, but since no one else was bothered by it he let the embarrassment drift away, never to return.

When she started crying Frigga and Tony beckoned for the children to leave, which they did gradually, unwilling to leave their new siblings. Frigga explained they needed rest and quiet now, and finally Fenrir and Jor convinced Hela to go work on their secret plans, then they rushed off together at their sister’s pace.

Tony glanced into the room, watching Loki and Sigyn admire their children, their foreheads close and nearly touching, their smiles for each other. Tony nodded, then closed the door, letting them have their moment.

Frigga was sitting with her hands folded in her lap, looking tired but proud. She was watching Tony closely. “How are you feeling, Anthony?”

Tony shook himself. “Please, it’s Tony. Too many people call me that now, and I’m constantly on edge that I’m in trouble for something.”

Frigga smiled knowingly. “I imagine your mother used it liberally.”

“Oh, I was a terrible child.” He sat nearby and sighed, wondering what he should be doing, but knowing there wasn’t anything at all to do but wait.

“How are you feeling?” Frigga repeated.

“Hm?” Tony blinked, unable to interpret her question. “Uh… about… what exactly?”

Frigga nodded to the door. “You and Loki. There are two new babies. What about Sigyn? How do they all fit?”

Tony blew out his cheeks and scrubbed his hair. “Wow, you don’t mince on the heavy questions, do you? Um… is it weird to- I mean, you being his mother and everything-“

“I helped his first lover deliver three children, Tony. I am under no illusions to what my son does, or who he loves. Odin could never accept his lifestyle, but I am more concerned about my son’s well-being.”

With a start, Tony remembered that Frigga was only Loki’s adopted mother, and suddenly her concern took on a different light. She loved Loki like her own, but she was also able to relate to Tony’s situation.

“He is just like you,” Tony ended up saying. “Strong and formidable, but very… very wise. And sometimes softer than anyone believes.”

Frigga’s mouth twitched into a smile. “I can see he is not the only charmer in the hold.” She leaned forward to hold his gaze. “If you have any concerns, please come find me. I know how difficult it is to accept a child who is not your own. If you have any reserves about commitment, I would like to know.”

Tony swallowed, looking into her striking green eyes. How the hell were she and Loki _not_ related by blood?

“It’s… ok, it’s weird, right? They are in there, having their moment and being…. Ridiculously cute and lovey, but they earned that, and honestly they’ve been a thing long before he ever met me, but you know what? I’m ok with that. What they have is special, and I can’t take the place of it, but… what Loki and I have is pretty special, too.”

He rubbed at his right arm and explained to her the light in the Kisses, and even shared with Frigga how bizarre it was for two men to be brought together, but Frigga didn’t think so. She just smiled knowingly and said that Jovah’s knowledge was higher than their own, to which Tony could only grunt and not contradict her.

“I don’t want her to feel like I’m trying to take anything,” Tony went on. “I want… I just want to support Sigyn and help wherever I can. Like a close friend who just happens to be in love with her baby daddy.”

Frigga laughed softly. “It sounds like you’ve made peace with this arrangement. That is good to hear. And how do you feel about the babies?”

Again, Tony felt like he was being weighed and measured. “I um…” what did he actually say to that??

Suddenly he laughed. “They’re really fucking cute, aren’t they?”

When Loki finally came out again and shut the door quietly, he found his mother and lover leaning against each other and laughing, with Frigga reciting a story of Loki’s baby days and the absolute chaos he had brought to the hold, almost as soon as he could walk. Seeing Loki’s bewildered face made them only laugh harder.

Tony slid from his seat and came to wrap his arms around Loki’s neck. “Your mother is great. How _did_ you manage to get the jam off the top shelf?”

Loki groaned. “Oh, not that story, Mother.” Tony could only laugh against his neck, which made the angel chuckle in return.

“How is Sigyn?”

“Doing well. She is sleeping again and will take broth the next time she wakes. The boys have also fallen asleep. I will be sleeping in the room with her tonight to help with their night feeding and changing.”

“You will do no such thing,” Frigga said firmly, shaking her skirts out as she stood. “May I remind you that you are also hold leader, as well as a father to three other children? Waking several times in the night will affect your duties.”

Loki felt his jaw drop. “But I have done the same for all the others! This is no different, and Sigyn needs my help more than ever!”

“I will be in the room with Sigyn,” Frigga said firmly. “We may take different nights if you wish, but she and I have already spoken about your time constraints. Her entire focus will be on the babies, as will mine, but you have others to see to.”

She placed her hand on Loki’s arm and smiled. “You were not hold leader when the others were born. Sigyn cannot see to her usual duties. Taking those responsibilities so she can focus on the children will be the most help you can give. And don’t worry yourself sick, love. I am not going anywhere for quite some time.”

Loki’s shoulders dropped as he sighed and nodded, giving her a grateful kiss. Then he grimaced. “Does that mean Father is coming to stay? I can’t imagine he likes the separation.”

Frigga smirked. “I sent him word this morning. He will be on the way.” Loki groaned, and she patted his cheek. “Don’t worry about it, my love. Just be extra affectionate with Tony and your father will vacate the room as quickly as he can. You know that.”

Tony shared a grin with Loki. “Terrorizing your old man? Ok, that sounds like fun.”

“Jovah sent you both to test me,” Frigga teased. Then she gave them both a kiss. “Get some rest. I’m sending food to your room.”

Only then did Tony realize what time it was and how long it had been since any of them had eaten. Suddenly it became imperative that he get Loki to the bedroom so they could eat. He managed just that, collapsing with the angel on a lounge chair, and they held each other and talked about the babies until someone brought in a tray from the kitchens.

It didn’t take them long to finish their food and snuggle together on the bed, with Tony tucked under Loki’s arm, his thoughts taking their time in slowing down while he planned out exactly what kind of cradles he would build for the boys. What a strange turn his life had taken, but Tony wasn’t complaining in the slightest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Full disclosure, I tried writing this polyamorous relationship with as much respect and positivity as I could. If you feel like I have misrepresented anything, feel free to let me know. And yes, I have drawn from my own experience as well. 
> 
> Enjoy this fluffy ending, and thank you again for all the support!


	22. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sneaks in a few shitty references for funsies*

The angel bent his head to his lover as they walked through the halls of The Eyrie, conversing in low voices, the conversation often interrupted by laughter. They were discussing how the twins were discovering their own unique methods of getting around their nursery. Nari was pushing up onto his hands and then flopping forward on his chest, and would thus flop his way across the room to whatever toy he was after. Vali, on the other hand, discovered that if he just rolled from front to back and back to front, he could get anywhere his brother could. Neither of them had yet managed to use their knees.

It was entertaining, to say the least, and Frigga had assured Tony that the twins would learn the correct manner to crawl in due time. Nari’s wings were still soft down, and holding him was like petting a baby swan. Tony wasn’t sure if he was ready for the boys to crawl, it was hard enough to keep up with them now.

The pair of them made it to the landing pad, the large area where angels could take off and set down on the mountain. Tony had chosen their destination, and had made it seem so casual. He wanted to visit the market, so he said, so Loki was dressed in his leathers.

When they approached the landing area, they saw it was mostly empty but for Loki’s older children huddled together on the far end, softly giggling to themselves. Hella was sometimes taken up into the sky by an older angel, such as Joseph, so it was not unusual to see her there waiting.

Loki smiled at his mischievous children. “And what exactly are you planning today, my loves?” He called out.

They hadn’t quite crossed the landing area when Jor and Fenrir shared a look, then Jor moved out of the way, taking to the air, and Hella gave her father a beautiful smile while her gray wings spread behind her, the wingspan even and impressive for her size, the left wing as straight as the right.

“Watch me, Papa!”

“Watch you do what, precious-“

Loki froze as Hella leaned backwards and dropped over the side, her arms and wings outstretched in supplication.

“HELLAAAAAA!”

If Tony hadn’t been so confident in his invention, the scream would have chilled his blood. He was knocked over by the rush of dark wings, but before Loki could leap after his daughter the air exploded with grey wings, climbing higher and higher, and Hella’s giggling laughter raining down like sparkles.

Tony caught up to the edge where Loki stood and watched his daughter in stunned silence. Hela’s wings beat the air, taking her up before she pulled on a lever and spiraled to the right in a wide circle. Jor was just below her, shouting encouragement. It looked practiced, and the girl could not stop laughing. 

“She- she is flying!” Loki finally managed, his eyes as wide as the moon. “All by herself! But… but how?”

Fenrir pointed to the pack between Hella’s shoulder blades. “It’s an invention, Papa! Look, the wheels and pulleys move the bad wing in sync with the good one! And she has an emergency break that she controls with her right arm, and she can make turns. Look!”

Hella and Jor were circling each other, still on level with the landing pad, in full view of their father who was losing the battle against his tears. Jor started to sing a child’s hymn.

“But I-“ Loki stumbled some more, hungrily watching Hella. He reached up to grasp his throat, feeling the racing pulse beneath his palm. “When- how did she-“

Fenrir laughed, tugging on Loki’s arm. “We practiced and practiced for months! First she had to be strong enough for her wings to hold her weight. And then she had to practice soaring around the landing pad. We did that at night when no one was around!”

Hella passed by the pad and waved jubilantly, with Jor close by in case she should struggle with the currents. Slowly, Loki lowered the hand from his neck, then finally blinked and turned to Tony.

“This… this is your doing, isn’t it?”

Tony’s smile was pulled from ear to ear, his eyes shining with pride and triumph. “I told the kid I had an idea, and it was only a chance. She had to put in the hard work, and she may only get enough force to glide to the ground in a controlled manner, but it would be better, and safer if her wings could at least hold her weight. The real genius was the pulleys, and how they-“

The words were cut off by the hardest crushing hug that Tony had ever been subjected to in his life. His feet were lifted off the floor, and the kiss the angel gave him sent his soul into the heights of the sky. They were there for some time.

“You are… the most magnificent creature in all Samaria!” Loki laughed, the tears on his cheeks rubbing onto Tony’s shirt. Tony was certain this feeling was the happiest he had ever been in his life.

Hella called out and Loki released Tony to lift his arms and catch the girl as she toppled into him, not quite in control of her landing yet. They tumbled into a heap of feathers on the floor, laughing and crying together as Loki squeezed and praised his daughter. Jor touched down more sedately and gave his brother a high five.

A crash by the door made everyone look up as both Frigga and Sigyn bolted onto the landing pad.

“Was that Hella _flying_? Was that my girl?” Sigyn called, her voice both frantic and hopeful at the same time. She sprinted the short distance, followed closely by Frigga who was no less amazed.

Sigyn dropped to her knees, her eyes wide as Hella showed off the pack and how it made her wings work, but no sooner had she confirmed her very first flight that Sigyn burst into tears and gathered the girl into her arms.

“You wonderful! Beautiful! Splendid darling! I nearly felt my heart drop out of my throat when I saw you through a window! Oh, praise Jovah!”

While Hella was wrapped up in Sigyn’s attentions, Frigga looked to her son for an explanation, so Tony had to explain in more details what he had invented, and he pulled Fenrir and Jor over to explain their role in the plot. Both boys were very proud of their contributions, and accepted the crushing hugs from both their father and grandmother, their chests high with pride.

The short flight had been enough to tire Hella out, but she did soar around the landing pad just to show off, which gathered more spectators as the word spread through the hold that there had been a miracle with their most fragile member. Joseph was the most exuberant of the angels, picking Hella up and swinging her around while laughing happily, and even the stoic Odin knelt to embrace his granddaughter, telling her how proud he was.

Tony got just as much attention, surrounded by curious angels, explaining his methods and how he had determined how to make Hella’s wings work with pulleys and wheels that she could control. Someone took up a song of praise and the company turned into an impromptu concert, many of them expressing their joy.

Hela did not begrudge the others their past fears. She hadn’t changed in demeanor, nor had the color of her wings changed at all. She knew that in their eyes she was now complete, when she hadn’t felt broken before she could fly. She let them pet her and lift their voices, but her great triumph was looking through the crowd and meeting her father’s eyes that were shining with the love that had always been there. She hadn’t done it for the approval of the people who had rejected her. The gift of freedom was all that mattered.

Best of all, Loki need not fear for her future now. Hella had gained more than just flight, she had gained the ability to achieve whatever she wanted in life.

That was worth a thousand sleepless nights.

Tony thought the excitement would die down eventually, but the singing went on, and others began to bring food from the kitchens. Soon it became apparent that the concert had turned into a feast, with Hela as the center of attention.

But parties were not really Tony’s forte. He tried slipping away, getting as far as the doorway before he ran into dark wings. The wings grew arms that wrapped around Tony, and he sank into Loki’s embrace, happy to have a barrier between him and the crowd.

“Whatever cosmic power brought you to me,” Loki murmured, “I will be grateful for all of my days.”

Tony groaned. “How did I get mixed up with such a sentimental feather duster?”

“It is too late for regret,” Loki replied, making Tony chuckle. “I would like to express my gratitude, Anthony.”

From the press of palms on his lower back, Tony knew exactly what the angel had in mind. He glanced through the feathers at the party still in full swing.

“That doesn’t look like it’s slowing down any time soon.” He flashed Loki a mischievous smile. “I doubt they will even notice we’ve gone.”

They stole away together, but they didn’t even make it to Loki’s rooms before the frantic kissing started. They barely made it through the doors before the clothes came off.

Tony didn’t believe in Jovah or cosmic beings who controlled people’s lives, but he did know one thing after being touched by an angel.

Love, in all its forms, was divine. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO THAT'S IT
> 
> This has been my greatest fanfic achievement, aside from A Thousand Nights. I am SO PROUD that I managed to finish this monster. I'm happy it's complete and out there, and most importantly, out of my head. 
> 
> This fic was based on the world and works of Sharon Shinn, and her Archangel series. She never addressed homosexuality in the books, but she did end the series with a fascinating exploration of how a religious system can change and give way to progress. She does use obvious racial and ethnic stereotypes to make her points, so please be aware of that. I still recommend them, as I enjoyed the characters and the tie in to religion. 
> 
> I'M DONE. leave a comment and I'll love you forever.


End file.
